FUERA DE CONTROL
by Sakidi
Summary: la llegada de ciertos erizos a una dimensión que no sabían que existía traerá consigo una serie de desacuerdos locuras y aventuras que no serán tan afortunadas para el team sonic pasa y lee
1. Chapter 1

**AUTORA** : hola de nuevo a qui con otra historia , hoy esta lloviendo y sigo castigada , les traigo una historia basada en mis primos y sobrinos ...ya no los quiero.

 **DISCLAMER** : _los personajes de SEGA no me pertenecen pero de ser a si pasarían cosas raras en el mundo de sonic ._.

A sonic boom

* * *

 **FUERA DE CONTROL**

 _El inicio_

Era una maña baste movida eggman despertó con ganas de conquistar al pueblo de bygone island causando destrozos y el pánico entre los habitantes con ayuda de metal sonic no avía nadie quien pudiera detenerle , pues en esta ocasión traía consigo un rayo que en definitiva acabaría con sus odiado enemigo .

Se sobaba las manos en señal de impaciencia y emoción esperaba con ansias a que su rival junto con su equipo llegaran y ahí estaba se encontraba justo en centro de todo el alboroto..

Jojojo veo que llegas tarde a nuestra cita , hoy si no sera tu día ...dijo eggman montado en su nave ...

Que pretendes eggman atacando ala gente alas cinco de la mañana...dijo sonic bostezando de sueño y rascándose las orejas intentando despertar de una buena vez .

Veo que no bienes acompañado como de costumbre , que le paso a tu equipo o es que acaso no saben que el mal nunca descasa jojojo...pregunto el hombre huevo ,pues el quería borrarlos de todos de un solo golpe.

Nosotros estamos atrás de ti ... Dijo tails a las espaldas de eggman.

Si , por cierto aqui tienes tu juguete , nakelse dáselo ...dijo amy llegando por el costado izquierdo , acompañada con sticks y nakelse

El hombre huevo observo como metal sonic fue arrojado como vil chatarra mientras se preguntaba como paso si le puso nuevas mejorías su respuesta no tardo en llegar el responsable llego a su costado derecho con una mirada penetrante y ojos color carmesí.

No me digas que esas fueron las mejorías de tu hojalata , no me costo nada destruirlo ...dijo shadow con mucho odio en su mirada...

Malditos dijo eggman con fingida molestia puesto que tenia lo quería , reunirlos a todos mas al traidor de shadow , bueno a el no lo había planeado pero era su bono .

Es bueno verlos a todos juntos una ultima vez ... Anuncio el huevo.

A que te refieres eggman , solo te daremos una paliza y frustraremos una ves mas tus sueños de explotar la isla no es como si fuéramos a matarte ...dijo sonic con su sonrisa engreída .

Huum ..pues lo veremos peste azul ...dijo eggman mientras su semblante se obscurecía y el piso comenzaba a temblar anunciando que debajo de sus pies se abriría la tierra , mientras que eggman subía un poco la altura de su nave y reía jojojojo...contemplen ahora a migran y mas nuevo invento el lazercaos ... Dijo eggman mientra diría su mirada hacia abajo y observaba como sus enemigos se hacían a un lado del boquete en el suelo , contemplando con cuidado a la maquina que salia de este .

Era una esfera enorme con capas de cristal en forma de octágonos pegados uno con otros en el centro dela esfera se podía observar siete esmeraldas caos en la cúpula su podía observar una especie de metralleta donde saldría disparada la energía , con una base en forma de rectángulo con muchos claves en distintas direcciones .

Jojojojojo sorprendente no...dijo eggman mientras formaba un puño con una de sus manos en el aire y lo dejaba caer al tablero de su nave.

Detente eggman ya sebes que es muy peligroso tratar de .manipular la energiza de las esmeralda ...dijo tails con mucha preocupación ...

Ya es demasiado tarde hay que correr ...dijo amy poniéndose alado de tails y llevado con sigo a nukelse y sticks , pero antes de jalar los a todos aun lugar seguro nakelse en su cinco minutos de heroísmo estúpido , salto sobre la maquina para darle un fuerte golpe con sus nudillos pero el mismo impacto fue repelido , mando a nakelse a volar en dirección aun poso de agua del cual no saldría fácilmente .

Es inútil destruirla ,esta echa de un material que repele todos los golpes , acéptenlo es su fin jojojojojo...dijo eggman.

Mientras el team sonic veía como la maquina irradiaba mucha luz y rayos de energía de múltiples colores , adiós pestes ...dijo eggman .

Pero algo paso la maquina no fijo su objetivo y disparo tres rallos ala nada y lo peor no se escucho ningún estruendo y tampoco a nadie gritar .

Noooo...mal decía eggman para sus adentros mientras golpeaba constantemente su tablero esperando a que la maquina reaccionara y por fin aniquilara a sus enemigos pero nada la maquina solo se apago.

Jajaja que paso eggman tus planes fallaron ...dijo sonic mientras se limpiaba una lagrima del ojo .

Aun a si de esta no te salvas egg ...dijo sonic mientras le dirigía una mirada penetrante y una sonrisa de lado .

Es mejor que no corras no te servirá de nada , ademas tengo que desquitarme puesto que tu estúpida hojalata me despertó... Dijo shadow con una mirada de odio a eggman.

Yo..yo...yo. Creo que deje...mi...mi desayuno a medias mejor me... Voy ...y continuamos con el ...adiós ...dijo egman para salir a toda velocidad con dirección a su base ...

Un gruñido insatisfactorio y de enojo salio de shadow , mientras que sonic se rascaba la cabeza frustrado y confundido , sino le izo nada y el gordo se fue es mas ni siquiera corrió o ataco a alguien , en definitiva eggman era un cobarde cuando estaba rodeado...huum se encogió de hombros y miro a su equipo .

Chicos están todos bien ...pregunto sonic.

Si , solo que no podemos sacar a nakelse del pozo ...hiiiggggg...decía sticks mientras trataba de jalar lo con una cuerda

Espera a que te ayude ... Dijo amy corriendo a ayudara sticks...nakels estas consiente ...pregunto amy

No quiero ir ala escuela prometo que me portare bien ... Fue la respuesta de la persona en el poso

Parece que nakelse es ta medio consiente ...dijo tails llegando aun lado del poso ...en un momento regreso ...dijo y se lanzo al poso por su amigo , regresando volando con la ayuda de sus colas y cargando a nakelse... me siento feliz ... Dijo nakelse cuando tocaron el piso ,abrazando de paso a sticks que estaba a un lado ...

Déjame no respiro ...awaaaaak es horrible suéltame ... Dijo stikcs buscando desespera la manera de soltarse de su abrazo asta que recordó su bumerán y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza noquean dolo al instante ... Hijiji ...nunca falla .

Ok ..ya estamos todos completos lo mejor sera regresar a nuestros hogares a descansar ...dijo sonic uniéndose a los chicos junto al pozo .

De acuerdo dijo amy , pero si alguien tiene hambre los invito a desayunar en mi casa incluido tu shad...dijo amy mientras volteaba para buscar a shadow pero al no encontrarlo dejo la frase incompleta .

Adonde abra ido ?... Pregunto a nadie mientras se encogía de hombros y le restaba importancia a la situación.

Y es que a pesar de que lo aceptaron como un miembro mas era contadas las ocasiones en que el se prestaba a convivir con ellos ...

Lo secuestraron los iluminaty , o lo adujeron los extraterrestres ! Waaaaaaa!...gritaba sticks a los cuatro vientos mientras tiraba de sus rejitas de tejón .

Estas mal sticks el se fue por aya y caminando solo... dijo tails señalando la dirección por donde se fue

Y que tal que se encuentra a los del gobierno lo capturan y lo someten a un lavado de cerebro para por fin someternos a todos a sus planes y...stikcs yo no creo que shadow se deje capturar ademas el sabe cuidar solo ... Dijo amy mientras se dirigía a levantar a un inconsciente nakelse (su amiga aveces la desesperaba)

Bueno que dicen del desayuno ...dijo amy mientras lograba poner a nakelse de pie ,el pobre parecía desorientado.

Yo creo que te alcanzo en tu casa me llevare la maquina de eggman para saber exactamente que es lo que hace ...la verdad me preocupa un poco esos rayos que disparo a la nada ...dijo tails mientras de su comunicador mandaba coordenadas a su tornado .

Ok yo iré a dormir y mas tarde también voy a tu casa amy ...dijo sonic mientras le guiñia un ojo y sonreía de lado (típico de el )

Bueno y tu sticks ?... Pregunto amy otra vez

Yo ? Claro pero cocina con los vegetales de mi huerto los tuyos no me dan confianza ...aclaro sticks.

Entonces esta decidido nos veremos todos mas tarde en mi casa y me llevare a nakelse y veré que se recupere ... Dijo amy a sus compañeros ...sticks me echarías una mano .

Claro pero si me abraza de nuevo lo dejaremos tirado a qui ... Hablo sticks

Si , claro ...dijo amy de nuevo con una gota de sudor en su frente... Entonces vamos ... Dijo stiks mientras se colocaba el otro brazo de nakelse en sus hombros y empezar a caminar con un nakelse balbuceando en su inconsciencia.

continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

_**AUTORA**_ : sigo en el mismo infierno y convivo con espartanos desquiciados ,ya no les cuento mis penas y mejor lean.(como siempre desde mi celular con mala ortografía xd )

 _ **DISCLAMER** _ : los personajes de SEGA no pertenecen pero de ser así los aria sufrir.

* * *

 **cap .2** _**DESCONOCIDOS Y UN NO MUY QUERIDO**_

Tails llegaba con tornado a su querido taller , tardo menos de veinte minutos en traer el invento que dejo eggman en medio de plaza bygone , veces eggman descuidaba bastante sus inventos pero también a el le servían como objeto de investigación .

Pero en esta ocasión estaba realmente preocupado, los rayos que disparo aquel artefacto tenían una forma peculiar parecían gusanos de colores o quizá solo fueron alucinaciones suyas , pero para descartar posibilidades negativas investigara y si se apuraba terminaría alas ocho de la mañana e iría tomar un rico desayuno a casa de amy , llevaría los resultados e informaría a todos que clase de dispositivo y conque objetivo lo creo eggman .

Así que con esto en mente empezó con un escaneo rápido a todo el dispositivo con el objetivo de sacar un plano del el lazercaos , lo obtuvo fácil lo difícil seria sacar las esmeraldas tendría que elevar un poco la maquina para perforar por debajo no seria una tarea fácil .

* * *

Amy y sticks se acercaban a su destino , con nakelse que ahora era arrastrado , lo jalaban por sus brazos y todo su cuerpo estaba completamente cubierto de tierra se alcazaba a divisar algunos moretones en su cabeza y uno que otro rasguño.

De a ver sabido que nakelse quedaría totalmente desmayo le abría pedido a sonic que la ayudara pero ya ni llorar era bueno , jadeaban y pujaban , el chico era realmente pesado y era de esperarse ya que las superaba en tamaño .

Vamos sticks ya...casi..llegamos...solo un...poco maaaass... Alentaba la eriza rosa .

Eso ...creess. Huuumg ...nos ...faltan ...tres ...cuadras...huuug...es muy...pezado...que...come ? ...piedras... Contesto sticks ya frustra y enojada con cada paso que dava...lo ... Mejor ... seria ...dejarlo aqui ... Dijo mientras lo solta y caia el cuerpo de nakelse por completo

No sticks ya tiene otro golpe en la cabeza a este paso lo vamos a dejar loco ...dijo amy con angustia y frustración.

No parece que le aya afectado demasiado , ademas esta roncando mira... Dijo stiks cruzada de brazos y señalando al dormido en el piso .

Amy con cuidado se agacho e inclino su cabeza de lado para que su oreja escuchara mejor y lo es cucho con mas clardidad de la que quisiera un ronquido en su oreja que casi la deja sorda

Rayos nakels deeeessss pieeerta...amy le grito a nukelse en el oído pero no funciono de verdad tenia el sueño pesado .

Por que no le pedimos ayuda a el , nos a estado observando y siguiendo desde que dejamos a los chicos ... Dijo sticks su amiga que estaba a punto de despertar a su compañero de un mazazo.

De quien hablas sticks ? yo no veo a nadie ademas son apenas las siete de la mañana quien en su sano juicio estaría despierto a esta hora? , ya todos regresaron a sus hogares a descansar ...le contesto amy a su amiga apunto de perder los estribo si le decía que era una , piedra perdería todo su auto control.

A shadow esta en sima de aquel árbol y no sigue desde hace rato... Contesto stikcs a su querida amiga , de verdad amy aveces era despistada y mucho .

A shadow donde ?... Pregunto amy desconfiada de su amiga mientras miraba en dirección donde señalaba sticks entre los arboles se encontraba un figura de un erizo que las miraba pero amy no estaba segura así que decidió preguntar.

Shadow eres tu ?... Ninguna respuesta obtuvo y de pronto se encontró cara a cara con el mencionado , se había tele transportado en frente de amy y a ella el corazón casi se le salia por la boca estaban nariz con nariz amy se sonrojaba de apoco al darse cuenta de la imagen de ellos.

Que quede claro que lo hago por la comida y un baño ... Le dijo shadow a amy mirándola fijo a los ojos ...huumj ...para después apartarse de ella y tomar con brusquedad el cuerpo equidna y arrojarlo a sus hombros como si fuera un costal de papas .

Apesta ... Dijo shadow y hacia una cara de desagrado hacia el equidna ...vienen o se quedaran paradas ?...pregunto con cara de pocos amigos a las chicas detrás de el .

Si vamos... dijeron las dos al unisono tensándose un poco al escuchar esa voz gruesa y con un ligero toque de enojo (parecía que deverdad las iba a matar) saliendo de su trance se dirigieron a hora los cuatro chicos a la casa de amy.

De verdad gracias shadow ... Dijo amy con algo de pena en su mirada y jugando con sus manos , de verdad estaba muy a penada con el pues apenas se hablaban y el siempre terminaba ayudándola de forma directa o indirecta , según el solo por comida o haceo personal pero conforme pasaban los días el se hacia mas cercano a ella y no le molestaba al contrario le agravada la idea de ser amigos a un que no tuvieran mucha conversación .

Yo lo hubiera dejado tirado el muy flojo solo esta durmiendo ...hablo sticks sacando de sus pensamientos a amy.

No podemos hacer eso ademas nuklese es mi compañero de batallas y mi amigo lo tengo que cuidar eso sin contar los golpes que le hicimos ... Dijo amy a su amiga.

Tks ...shadow se chupo los dientes y torció la mirada parecía que algo le molestaba pero no dijo nada sus pensamientos celos guardaría para la ocasión correcta .

Me adelantare a la casa para abrir la puerta y dejes nakelse en el sofá ...dijo amy corriendo en dirección a su casa.

Así que nos seguías heeee? ...interrogo sticks a shadow ...es muy sospechoso no hablas mucho pero siempre nos sigues en las sombras , que pretendes o que buscas contesta ...dijo sticks apuntando con un dedo acusador a shadow .

Shadow solo tenia cara de fastidio ya sabia como era sticks , no le agradaba su compañía y mas estando con el cuerpo apestoso de nakelse en sus hombros , si no se callaba pronto la tejón le aventaría al equina para que de una vez por todas se callara , al fin y al cavo podría llevar dos cuerpos inconscientes a la casa de rose ...

Amy llegaba corriendo a su casa para abrir la puerta y dejar entrar a sus invitados , pero detrás de la puerta una extraña nube color gris con rallos y truenos se formaba y amy al oír aquel extraño sonido se asusto pensando que era un ladrón no tardo en sacar su martillo piko para enfrentar al intruso , así que con decisión giro la perilla y la puerta abrió pero la sorpresa llego , pues en aquella extraña nube un agujero negro se formo y un rayo color verde fluorescente salio disparado en su dirección ...

Kyaaaa! ... Fue el grito que se escucho .

Shadow fue interrumpido en sus pensamiento y sticks en su monologo y mirando en dirección a la casa de amy rose se preguntaban que era lo que paso cuando vieron como el cuerpo de amy rose salia disparado asía fuera de su casa cubierta por un luz y era frenada a unos metros , de cabeza sin tocar el piso por la misma luz ademas se veía como si alguien la sujetara de su cintura se veía como otro erizo blanco y en la misma posición que amy miraba con desconcierto todo a su alrededor , parecia confundido .

Shadow dejo caer brutalmente el cuerpo del equidna enésima de sticks ... As te cargo de el ...le dijo ahora a la pobre tejón que luchaba con aquel pesado cuerpo viendo como se alejaba el maldito erizo de vetas rojas y sacando de entre sus púas un objeto que no alcanzo a distinguir pues nakelse seguía obstruyendo su vista que ria de verdad quitárselo... Haaaj despierta ...quítate ...alegaba la tejón pero de nada servia pues nakelse ahora si estaba inconsciente .

Shadow se acercaba con paso decidido en dirección de rose y aquel desconocido , tratando de identificar quien era y miraba minuciosamente el estado de amy parecía que estaba desmallada tenia los ojos cerrados y los brazos colgaba asía su cabeza y sus piernas estaban colgadas así atrás casi tocando su cola ... Hey estas bien ?, hey despierta ... Decía aquel erizo albino desconocido , no se había percatado de la presencia de shadow a su costado izquierdo , genial le volaría el cerebro si no le decía quien era

Que paso ? ni el lo savia estaba corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, para evitar ser alcanzado por las llamas de aquella caprichosa princesa y de repente enfrente sus narices aprecio un agujero con luces de colores pero como iba corriendo no alcanzo a frenar ,trato de detenerse con sus poderes pero no pudo esa cosa lo absorbió y parecía que no lo iba a soltar por mucho tiempo sus cuerpo le comenzó a doler y con horror observo como su cuerpo era estirado como un juguete de goma y pasara a través de otro túnel de colores el aire le faltaba y seguía en ese lugar no aguantaría mucho pero de un momento a otro todo se detuvo y frente de el otro agujero color negro se abría , trato de utilizar de nuevo su poder pero no sirvió y fue absorbido de nuevo , se resigno por fin era su fin y no savia porque pero todo cambio con un grito agudo parecía que era de una chica y el había chocado de frente con ella al salir de aquel túnel y una vez mas utilizo sus poderes para detenerse a el y ala chica que llevaba en brazos , freno de golpe aturdido miro como el sol apenas salia indicaba que apenas estaba amaneciendo se sentía aturdido y mareado para colmo estaba de cabeza y todo se veía raro y de repente recordó que al salir del túnel choco con alguien por lo que bajo la mirada y encontró a una linda eriza color rosa con un chichón el la frente y ojos serrados , estaba desmallada y el la tenia en brazos , por un momento olvido en la posición en la que estaba y se dedico a contemplar a la eriza que tenia en frente era muy bonita aun con todo y el chichón ,se le hacia conocida pero no savia de donde trato de despertarla pero no pudo y su siguiente in tentó quedo inconcluso al sentir como alguien le apuntaba con un arma en la cien del lado izquierdo hizo un pequeño clic lo que indicaba que el arma estaba cargada y lista para disparar ... Quien eres ? ...contesta ... Dijo shadow con una voz sin una pizca de sentimiento y le enterraba mas el arma en la cabeza .

Yo...yo...soy silver ... Dijo el erizo albino mientras tragaba pesadamente su silaba y el estar de cabeza lo complico un poco a si que quería toser pero se aguanto pues si se movía de seguro el arma se dispararía.

Suéltala ...le dijo shadow a silver refiriéndose ala eriza rosa que tenia en brazos .

Pero si la suelto caera y se lastimara ... Alego el erizo albino que nisiquierea abia volteado a ver asu agresor y le seguia enterrando cadavez mas su arma

No estoy para juegos sueltala ...le dijo una vez mas shadow

Silver no tuvo de otra y solto ala eriza y observo como un erizo de puas negras y vetas rojas tomava el cuerpo de la eriza lo mas delicado posible con una sola mano y con la otra lo apuntava ahora justo en la frente ...listo ya esta ...dijo silver

Shadow miro el cuerpo de amy y solo habia un chichon en su frente , de seguro fue de un golpe cabeza con cabeza pues el erizo blanco tenia un chicho paresido , ahora si ya tenia motivo suficiente para matarlo

Hey oye mínimo deja de apuntarme con eso ya te devolví a tu novia ... Dijo silver , pues a sus ojos y muy disgustado le pareció que el era su novio .

Huuuuj... Se limito a decir shadow mientras dirija su mirada a silver , se disponía disparar le , pero se dio cuenta de que no se poda mover ni un solo musculo , no savia que rayos estaba pasan su respuesta llego con una risa burlona

Jajaja ... Sigues igual de predecible shadow , mira que mediste un gran susto , y ademas pensé que amy era tu novia eso jamas pasaría y lo que mas me sorprende es ver como ancambiado mira a amy es muy guapa y yo que creí que estaba en otro lugar y no en mobius...

Estamos en bygone island y tu quien eres ? ...pregunto sticks mientras miraba como shadow estaba detenido un arma en la mano derecha apuntando al erizo blanco y con la mano izquierda sostenía amy , mientras el erizo blanco parecía que se quedaba sin aliento a lo mencionado .

Como era posible que alguien lo detuviera tan fácil ? Porque lo conocía a amy y a el? De donde venia y por que le hablaba tan familiar mente ? ... Todo eso se pregunto el erizo de vetas rojas, de pronto recupero su movilidad y vio a erizo albino desmayarse a sus pies.

* * *

En la casa de sonic se podía observar un erizo azul teniendo pesadillas en su cómoda hamaca se mecía de un lado a otro ,gritaba y manoteaba.

Sueño de sonic .

No no no... Déjame apártate ...decía un pequeño erizo de unos seis años mientra peleaba con un ser que le triplicaba en tamaño y sostenía un brocoli gigante... Si no te lo comes el te comerá a ti jajajaja dijo aquel ser de púas verdes largas y rebeldes que caían por enfrente de su cara y dejaba el brocoli gigante enfrente de el.

Se acerco temeroso a aquel vegetal asqueroso pero los pazos del pequeño erizo fueron de tenidos al mirar como al brocoli le salia en medio del tallo una boca con muchos dientes filosos y un enorme ojo que se asimilaba mucho a los de los gatos , le salieron manos y pies y comen so a correr detras de el pequeño erizo ..

Haaaaaaaa... Gritaba , detente no me comas ... Dijo el pequeño pero de pronto sintió como el piso y todo el lugar tembló y por un agujero cayo y se pego con el duro piso de madera .

Fin de el sueño

Se levanto con pesadez ese golpe si le dolió , malditas pesadillas siempre que soñaba con ellas terminaba en el piso tendría que comprarse un piso mas suave ... Que hora sera ? ... Le pregunto al viento , fijo su vista su pequeño comunicador eran casi las ocho y quedaron de reunirse en casa de amy así que estirado los músculos perezosamente se dirijio a la puerta de su casa .

Empezó a correr a través de la maleza de la jungla pero un sonido peculiar llamo su atención haciendo que frenara su carrera a casa de amy busco curioso de donde provenía aquel ruido, parecían truenos pero el cielo se veía azul y claro .

Cerca de el y mas especifico en un árbol con frondoso follaje se formaba una nube gris con las mismas características que la anterior se estaba formando justo arriba en donde se encontraban las hojas del árbol y de pronto se abrió un agujero negro en medio de la nube , dando salida a una luz verde florecen te y se estallaba con un erizo azul que estaba buscando con curiosidad aquel ruido .

Que paso ?...se pregunto un erizo verde con púas alborotadas y miraba su entorno con cierta sorpresa , según recordaba el estaba en su departamento descansando no en una selva a no ser que aya comido algo en mal estado y ahora estaba alucinando no ..

Huumj!...sus pensamientos fueron in interrumpidos por quejido de dolor y buscando con la mirada encontró a un erizo azul recostado a un lado de el , parecía que tenia un leve golpe justo en medio de sus orejas y se preguntaba una ves mas que aviar pasado.

Hey despierta ... Hey ...oye ... Abría los ojos pesadamente los pocos rayos de sol que entraban dentro de las ramas del árbol donde momentos antes estuvo buscando un ruido extraño le lastimaban los ojos y poco a poco sin tío un dolor punzante sobre su cabeza y luego juro que se quedaría sordo por aquella voz gruesa que le decía que despertara .

Cállate ya te escuche claramente ...dijo sonic mientras tomaba sus orejas y las tiraba asía bajo para no oír al tipo odioso que le gritaba que despertar y apropósito su voz la recorvada de algún lugar le parecía familiar muy familiar , de golpe se sentó fijando la vista en aquel erizo verde de púas alborotadas que caían enfrente de su cara por lo largas que estaban .

Ma...ma...ma.. Intento decir el nombre del sujeto frente a el mientras lo señalaba con un dedo y Bolivia balbucear , su peor pesadilla estaba sentado en frente de el y le miraba intrigante con una ceja alzada y cursado de brazos.

Oye yo no soy tu mama... O me viste cara de chica bromeo el erizo verde mientras veía al erizo frente a el era curioso juraría que se parecía a su pequeño hermano , pero no era imposible el estaba con su madre y ademas se veía mas grande que el casi parecían de la misma edad .

Lo seguía observando y hacia unas mucas extrañas acompañadas de sorpresa y miedo , pero que el recordara no le había echo nada aun ... Manic !...por fin logro des ir sonic dejando atónito al chico de chaleco rojo y persings

Como sabia su nombre ... Quien eres ?...pregunto el erizo verde levantándose de su lugar y agarrando con brusquedad al erizo azul por su pañuelo ... Te pregunte quien rayos eres ?... pregunto de nuevo el erizo verde levantando la voz .

El erizo azul no tardo en reaccionar y con mala cara y quitando la mano de manic de su pañuelo ...yo soy sonic y ahora resulta que no me reconoces ...dijo sonic retorciéndole la mano que todavía sostenía .

Manic estaba impactado no savia que decir o como zafar su mano de su hermano era mucho mas fuerte de lo que recorvada y mas grande , pero no podía ser , y mas aun no recorvada que sonic le hablara con voz fría y que lo atacara de esa manera , decidió a hablar pero lo dejo de lado pues el erizo azul lo haba soltado y le daba la espalda y le decia... Si bienes para que hagamos las paces olvídalo ... Dijo mientras salia corriendo en alguna dirección.

Manic no espero y dentro de su medayon dorado extrajo una aeropatineta dispuesto a darle al canse a su hermano pero era mucho mas rápido solo se limito a seguir la estela de color azul .

Lo alcanzaría y le pediría explicaciones de que rayos hablaba ,desde cuando creció tanto y mas importante por que estaba en una selva y no en mubius , todo eso lo aclararía y regresaría con su hermano a casa con su madre y hermana .

Todo era confuso y extraño , se suponía que sus secuaces lo sacarían de esa mugrienta cárcel pero que el recordara nunca tuvo oportunidad de platicar del plan y se encontraba incomodo y con un dolor de en su espalda estaba dentro de algo parecía un closetd de chica y tenia muchos vestidos colgados unos tenis y zapatos trato de hacer reaccionar a su cuerpo y salir de aquel armario pero su acto fue detenido por el sonido de una puerta abriéndose con brusquedad y voces que provenían de esa habitación , se asomo por una pequeña rendija del closetd para observar lo que sucedía.

Te dije que de seguro es un extraterrestre y viene a llevarnos a todos para abducirnos y después clonar nos para conquistar nuestro planeta ... Dijo una pequeña tejón mientras entraba de golpe con los brazos cruzados y se paraba a un lado de la cama .

Yo creo que ella tiene parte de razón sino como explicas que nukelina aya sido atacada por el...decia nakelse parándose unos pasos de stiks y vejada caer el cuerpo de un erizo blanco en el piso de madera ,

Nakelse se veía sucio y con muchos golpes avía despertado encima de una tejo salvaje que lo golpeaba insistentemente y un de esos golpes le dio en un ojo por lo que lucia un moretón en su ojo derecho , vaya manera de despertar se dijo nakelse cuando sintió un empujo y veía como sticks se dirija a unos pazos de la casa de amy , observo con cuidado como sticks dijo algo y de pronto vio como un tipo caía desmayado al suelo .

Humj ... dijo shadow mientras se acercaba a la cama y depositaba con cuidado a amy en ella y escuchaba las conclusiones de aquellos dos ,que como fastidian todos y si no fuera por rose ya se habría marchado pero todavía faltaba aquel tipo que estaba tirado inconsciente y boca abajo sobre el piso .

Algo llamo su atención un ruido fuera de lugar movió sus orejas negras tratando de identificar de donde provenía dicho ruido y con sus ojos inyectados en sangre dirijo su mirada a el lugar donde provenía y con paso decido se acercaba al armario empujo fuera de su camino a nakelse y este quedo en el suelo sentado de bruces y se preguntaba que demonios les pasaba primero sticks y luego shadow nada mas faltaba que tails lo golpeara.

Oye que te pas... Su reclamo quedo a medias porque vio como abrió las puertas del armario de amy de par en par ,casi parecía que las arrancaría y se paro de su lugar al detectar que shadow sostenía a alguien con un solo brazo y lo jalaba asía fuera del armario.

Era un erizo verde con gran presido a sonic pero llevaba una vestimenta extraña era un hoberol color naranja y tenia unos brazaletes dorados en sus muñecas y tobillos justo arriba de su calzado deportivo ... Quien eres tu y porque estabas dentro del armario... Se apresuro a preguntar sticks parada justo alado de la cama de amy .

Shadow no lo soltaba , lo tenia alzado a unos centímetros del piso y lo sostenía con un solo brazo, agrando lo fuertemente del cuello ... Quien quiera que fuera lo mataría lo mas seguro era un enemigo ya que sus ropas eran de una cárcel y traía inividores de poder ,por lojica un fugitivo y con ese tipo de sujetos era mejor no fiarse ... Fue sacado de sus pensamientos al ver como aquel tipo miraba en dirección a sticks y le sonreía mostrando sus dientes afilados para contestarle su pregunta anterior ... Yo ? ...soy scourgue el mejor criminal de mobius y ... Su palabrería fue de tenida por sticks que se rasco de tras de su oreja en forma de tratar de entender lo que decia ... Mobius que es eso aquí no existe ningún mobius o acaso tu saves de algún lugar o algo llamado así nakelse? ... Mmmmmm no que yo recuerde puede ser tal vez el pastelillo de burger regulin que me comí el otro día ... Contesto nakelse también con clara confusión .

Mientras scourgue miraba impactado a nakelse no recordaba que se viera así de grande y no sabia quien era la tejón , para empeorar no conocían mobius o mas bien no existía y para rematar el erizo de vetas rojas no lo soltaba si bien no quería escapar por que el provocarlo dadas sus circunstancias , lo mataría enseguida que el lo intentara y ahora que lo analizaba bien estaban dentro de una casa pequeña en forma circular y era echa de madera total mente y por lo que observaba era de rose o de alguno de ellos .

dirijio su mirada de nuevo al erizo de vetas rojas y analizo su pregunta ...tu me conoces ? ...scourgue cuestiono a shadow y espero la respuesta de este .

No necesito conocerte para saber que clase de basura eres ... Contesto shadow con su ceño fruncido y sus ojos resplandeciendo en rojo sangre , mientras apretaba cada ves mas el cuello del intruso.

Ok..ok..ok...yo solo no se como llegue aquí déjame ir y no volveré a cruzar camino con ustedes ...dijo scorgue con la poco de aire que se le permitió entrar a sus pulmones , estaba sorprendido de que shadow ahora tuviera mas fuerza que la de antes y no quería arriesgar su pellejo y su nueva libertad con shadow , y tenia que pensar una forma rápida y segura de que lo soltara y negociar el que le quitaran los inividores de poder sino estaría jodido en todos los sentidos , pero la falta de oxigeno y el dolor en aumento en su cuello no le permitieron pensar en nada , si aquel estúpido seguía así lo mataría y ya sentía como poco a poco perdía el conocimiento .

Continuara ...


	3. Chapter 3

Autora: hola de nuevo aquí con otro capitulo escrito desde mi celular ,contiene una que otra palabrota , xd.

DISCLAMER : los personajes de SEGA no me pertenecen pero de ser así los aria sufrir .

* * *

Esto era una estupidez , primero lo saco como un muñeco de trapo y lo tenia colgando de su cuello , el no le hizo nada y la estúpida tejón al ver las intensiones de el erizo negro se abalanzo asía el jalando de los pies por lo tanto estaba jalando de ellos y el cabeza hueca de nakelse lo tenia de un brazo tirando de el en su direccion .

Ya suéltalo shadow sabes que nosotros no le hacemos daño a los demás lo estas ahogando ...dijo nakelse tirando mas fuerte de su brazo.

Si shadow no es nada bueno que hagas enojar al extraterrestre que tal ... Siiii... Viene la nave nodriza y pulveriza al planeta ... Suelta lo ya ...decía sticks jalando con todas sus fuerzas de las piernas de scourgue .

Shadow ni se inmuto por ninguno de los dos seguía en su mismo lugar con la mirada clavada en erizo verde y con su mano en el cuello del susodicho , lo único que hacían los estúpidos era hacerlo enojar mas y con eso solo apretaba cada tanto el cuello del imbécil que tenia colgando de su brazo.

* * *

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y esta vez era sonic el que entraba en la casa , pero ninguno de los precentes se percataron del recen llegado , pues todos estaban en lo suyo y alegando por un extraterrestre ?

Sonic se acerco a la ecena cerca de la cama de amy , observo a amy desmayada y a otro tipo tirado en el piso , seguido de un nakelse que tiraba de algo y sticks también jalaba unos zapatos ?

Y luego lo vio , lo que los dos trataban de hacer era liberar a un sujeto vestido de conserje de las manos de shadow , lo estaba ahorcándolo con una sola mano en su cuello y por mas esfuerzos que hacían ninguno de los dos lograban sacarlo de sus manos es mas shadow no hacia el menor esfuerzo , solo se veía su cara de enojo y se notaba como apretaba los dientes , si no lo detenían mataría al conserje .

Hey... Shadow ya suelta al conserje lo vas a matar que te hiso el para que lo quieras ahogar ? ... Pregunto sonic de forma calmada y rápida al erizo negro pero este ni se entero de su existencia , tendría que tomar otras medidas pero no quería destrozar la casa de amy ni modos , a amy tampoco le gustaría que alguien saliera herido por el bienestar de su casa o si .

Se posiciono para su ataque un spindash por el costado del erizo negro se aproximava , pero shadow si le presto atencion a todo lo que dijo y hacia y ya veía venir ese ataque así que con facilidad y arrastrando el cuerpo de los tres individuos se tele transporto a otro lugar de la casa.

Sonic se paraba triunfalmente a ver su resultados de su ataque , pero la mandíbula se le desencajo al ver como parte de la pared de la casa de amy se avía venido abajo , esto no era bueno si amy lo veía sus días estaban contados y para colmo shadow seguía estrangulando ahora en la sala al conserje y para rematar amy estaba despertando junto con el erizo tirado en el piso .

mierda !... fue lo único que dijo el erizo azul al notar la mirada de ami y apuntar en dirección a shadow con un dedo.

* * *

Le dolía la cabeza y creyó oír sonidos de personas discutiendo y a algo derrumbarse no sabia donde estaba , tenia la sensación de que olvidaba algo pero estaba en su cama lo que indicaba que apenas se despertaba , quizá se abría resfriado y por eso le dolía la cabeza , llevo con cuidado una mano a su frente donde el dolor era mas intenso y se palpaba con cuidado , noto enseguida que tenia un enorme hematoma , de pronto vio miles de imágenes en su cabeza y recordó que le paso y asustada en su misma posición reviso por completo su cuerpo notando que la única parte que le dolía era la cabeza.

Giro un poco y con cuidado su cabeza a un costado y noto como parte de su pared estaba destrozada y dentro de los escombros estaba parado sonic con cara de susto pues amy lo miraba fijo y aun que no se veía molesta o impresionada su mirada lo decía todo y tratando de zafarse del asunto apunto con un dedo acusador a shadow y al trió de personas que estaban peleando .

Se paro de golpe de su cama se cinto un poco mareada pero recobro el sentido y camino a paso firme convocando de nueva cuenta a su querido mazo justiciero , pero a unos pazos de su cama se tropezó... Kyaaaaa... con algo o mas bien alguien un erizo blanco estaba tirado en el piso de su casa y no sabia de donde salio y el pobre solo pujo al tener el peso extra en el.

Lo...lo ...lo ...siento yo no te vi ... Dijo amy algo apenada ...y yo porque me tengo que disculpar? si tu estas en mi casa ... Dijo amy ahora sacudiendo de los hombros al erizo alvino , sus reclamos a el fueron cesados al escuchar como algo era azotado otra vez , miro en dirección adonde se encontraba shadow con una mano en el aire con la palma vierta y vio de nuevo a los tres individuos estampados serca de una pared y el piso de su sala , el que mas parecía aliviado era un erizo verde que jalaba aire con mucha insistencia .

Shadow al escuchar ala eriza rosa caer ensima aquel sujeto , oyó como reclamo , torció los ojos , estaba apunto de desecarse de la basura en sus manos pero , decidió mejor no mostrar ese lado a amy por el momento lo dejara pasar pero lo vigilaría donde cometiera un error no viviría un día mas , así fue que aflojo su agarre y soltó al sujeto prisionero de su mano .

Sticks y nakelse sintieron de un momento a otro muy ligero el cuerpo del individuo al que traban de rescatar lo que ocasiono que cayeran con el cuerpo de scourgue de una forma muy dolorosa estampándose primero con la pared para acabar en el piso desparramados .

Scourgue daba gracias a su suerte se había salvado por poco ,ya sedaba por muerto , pero por suerte algo lo detuvo y lo soltó ni el estúpido de sinic pudo liberarlo, busco con la mirada quien o que pudo a ver sido la causa de que lo soltara y la encontró en el piso cerca de la cama y agarrando por los hombros a un erizo blanco sino se equivocaba era amy rose y estaba ya bastante crecida que tendría unos diecisiete años , conservaba esa cara tierna pero con facciones de mujer y su cuerpo se novata mas desarrollado ya sabia el porque shadow se detuvo estaba interesado en la eriza rosa y no quería mostrar su peor lado y lo entendía la eriza se estaba convirtiendo en una belleza , sus divagaciones fueron detenidas por una patada en su cara tirándolo hacia atrás ahora estaba recostado boca arriba con la nariz sangrando y con una sonoriza en su rostro mostrando sus dientes puntiagudos y miraba de reojo a su agresor.

Tksssss... Dijo shadow

Shadow porque hiciste eso , lo lastimaste ...dijo amy soltando al erizo blanco que todavía no reaccionaba del todo por consiguiente se golpeo la cabeza pero no le dio importancia, se acercaba a el erizo verde , para ver su estado .

Para eso era ... dijo sonic acercándose también a la escena , en cierto modo le molesto que mirara de mas tiempo a amy no le agrado para nada la mirada que le dirigió , pero amy con lo inocente que era ni cuenta se dio .

No esta bien que les hizo para que lo golpearan ...pregunto la eriza rosa tratando de no gritar fijo su vista en erizo verde y viéndolo bien se parecía mucho a sonic solo que era verde y sus ojos azules ... perdónalos es que no saben lo que hacen... dijo amy tendiéndole la mano para que se levantara ... Yo soy amy rose y ellos son mis amigos dijo.

No ay problema ...sonrió scourgue de forma ladina y le guiñia un ojo amy ... Yo soy scourgue es un placer conocerte ... Dijo y cuando se disponía besar la mano de amy sintió un zape en su frente , al segundo de que alguien que se atravesaba en medio de ellos y los soltaba de la mano de amy .

No hay de que scuorgue ... También es un placer dijo alguien con una voz algo gruesa y chillona como si la estuvieran forzando.

Frente a el estaba parado nakelse quien ya se avía puesto de pie y a quien tampoco le agradaba mucho la cercanía de su amiga con aquel desconocido , scourgue solo lo miraba asía arriba con cara de pocos amigos .

Señor extraterrestre puede decirnos si viene en son de paz o con motivos de conquistar nuestro planeta ... Pregunto nuestra querida tejón.

No sticks el no es extraterrestre es un conserje ...aclaro sonic.

Tiene razón sonic viéndolo bien parece un empleado de limpieza ... Se unió nakelse a la discusión del oficio de scourgue.

Serán idiotas ... Dijo una voz detrás de ellos ...eso que lleva puesto es un uniforme de una cárcel y lleva inibidores en sus manos y pies ...les aclaro la voz de tras de ellos ... Que nunca anvisto a un preso ? y el es un fugitivo , lo mejor sera atarlo .

Atarme no soy una mascota ... Remilgo el otro erizo verde .

Aaaaaaaa ! tu eres el otro extraterrestre el de las luces dijo sticks ...agitando sus brazos , corriendo al redor de sus compañeros y gritando en su trayecto un... hwaaaa ! corran nos llevaran a todos ...dijo y salio por la pared desecha de la casa de amy .

Los demás solo vieron la escena mientras les escurría una gota de sudor por detrás de su nuca ...la verdad es muy simpática cuando se le conoce mas ...dijo amy .

Como sea yo no soy ningún extraterrestre yo soy silver y vengo de otra dimension y tiempo ...dijo muy seguro de si , pero escucho tres rizas en frente de el eran dos erizos y un equidna rojo que le decían que no viera tanta television , que socializara mas , mientras shadow estaba de brazos cruzados Bolivia regresar su vista a el erizo con la ropa de cárcel .

Que ? pero si es cierto yo salí de aquel agujero negro y golpe mi cabeza contra ti... Dijo silver mientras se colocaba de frente a la eriza rosa y la precio nava con su dedo indice en uno de sus pechos , tarde se dio cuenta que las risas habían cesado y de que amy rose tenia la cara roja cuando sitio una mano siendo plantada en su cara con toda la fuerza que la eriza tenia .

Y eso por que fue?... grito frustrado el erizo blanco cuando sintió la cachetada, al instante de que callaba pues detrás de la eriza se veía tres auras que pronosticaban muerte y sufrimiento , cuando por fin comprendió lo que hizo agacho la cabeza y se sonrojo .

Lo ...lo...lo...siento ...dijo silver , poniendo sus manos en frente como escudo mientras daba pequeños pazos asía atrás y buscaba de reojo una salida que lo salvara de aquella situación , justo cuando por fin pudo encontrar el boquete en la pared y se disponía a correr al guíen entraba por el oyó con una aeropatineta y frenaba su pequeño escape .

* * *

Le costo mucho encontrar los destellos de color azul que marcaron su trayectoria pero alcanzo a distinguir donde se detenía la estela de luz justo cuando creyó que no lo encontraría...si ... Exclamo el erizo verde ... Ahora si no te me escapas , hermanito ... Aclaro y tomaba de nuevo su camino .

Estaba a unos escasos metros de una pequeña cabaña se detuvo a mirarla encontrándola acogedora y muy relajante pero de en un momento vio un pedazo de pared venirse abajo y de bajo de los escombros observo a una pelota azul que se levanto como si nada pasara de inmediato asumió que era sonic .

Retomo su camino una ves mas mientras se daba una palmada en la frente y pesaba en voz alta ...y ahora en que se metió ...entro despacio y observo a su hermano y a tres erizos ,una eriza y un equidna , a dos los reconocía pero no al erizo verde , al erizo blanco y ala eriza le era familiar pero no lograba recordar decidió acercarse y hablar con ellos , pero en su intento de socializar quedo solo en eso pues sonic de inmediato reacciono a su presencia.

Y tu que haces aquí , creí haberte dicho que te largaras de aquí ... Dijo el erizo azul con claro enojo y alzando la voz .

Y quien es el?... pregunto nakelse .

Silver lo observo y le dio gracias mental mente al recién llegado , mientras shadow y amy solo se limitaron a observar pues querían saber la causa del enojo de su compañero .

Scourgue que estaba atrás del ellos quiso aprovechar la distracción e huir y lo iba a hacer por una ventana que estaba a un costado de la sala su intentó fue detenido por un fuerte jalón por la espalda tirándolo de nuevo al piso en medio de los erizos .

no intentes nada , no te funcionara ... dijo shadow mientras cruzaba sus brazos , lo miraba fríamente y quien fuera el causante de scourgue no continuara su huida.

maldita fuera su suerte cuando shadow se lo proponía era muy chinga quedito y a el lo jodía en todos los aspectos pero en el corto tiempo que los estudio vio una de sus debilidades de los tres individuos de esa dimensión y el también sabia como jugar a eso , así que con media son risa y merando de reojo a su objetivo empezó su teatro ... pero yo no no te hice nada solo miraba el entorno que me rodea a través de la ventana y tu me agredes ...miro su resultado y si logro captar la atencion de quien quería.

shadow no ceas así el solo miraba y tu lo jales como un muñeco de trapo... reprochaba la eriza rosa mientras se ha cercaba a scuorgue y le tendía de nuevo la mano para que se levantara pero sus acto fue detenida cuando nakelse la tomo de la cintura y la levantaba y la colocaba en un solo brazo y con la otra tomaba de la ropa a scuorgue y lo ponía de pie mientras le decía ... el se encuentra bien ves ...mientras el erizo verde era pardo de un tirón .

huump!... fue lo único que dijo shadow mientras que con la mirada le decía nakelse que bajara a amy , pero como era nakelse ni enterado de lo que estaba provocando o mas bien no le interesaba y ultima mente no sabia bien que le pasaba por que de pronto se sentía raro al redor de amy y mas porque pasaban mucho tiempo juntos desde que eran ellos dos un dúo de pelea , empezaba a descubrir cosas que antes no sentía entre ellos se sentía un poco posesivo y ya esto se lo había contado a tails y a sonic pero esto ultimo solo se rió y lo tomo como una mala broma y le dijo que solo no le tomara importancia pero aquí estaba de nuevo esa actitud .

nakelse por favor bájame ...pidió amy de manera tétrica cerca de su oído , provocando le escalofríos y no savia si era por miedo o otra cosa y sacando de sus pensamientos a nakelse obedeciendo de inmediato al mandato de la eriza.

* * *

tails estaba impresionado eggman ahora si que se lucio , si sus cálculos no fallaban y los resultados eran correctos tres portales se abrirían la cuestión era donde , como , cuando y que traería al abrir aquellos túneles de gusano , tendría que avisar de inmediato a los chicos y estar todos pendientes ,por cualquier catástrofe , miro su reloj de pared ya eran las 8:30 amy el apenas y va terminado los estudios iba tarde muy tarde se apresuro a recoger los resultados y salio de su taller volando con sus queridas colas con dirección ala casa de amy ,en el camino se encontró con sticks que gritaba y corría en dirección opuesta a la casa de amy , según que los extraterrestres querían acabar con todo e intento llamar su atencion... hey sticks hooooolaaa ... pero no lo logro así que decidió que lo mejor seria dejarla ya después se le pasaría ,retomo su camino y acelero su paso.

se ha cercaba ala casa de amy de frente de frente no se notaba nada fuera de lo común , se acerco y noto como la puerta de la entrada estaba abierta , no le tomo importancia y entro .

pero ...pero... wooooo... que paso aquí ?... pregunto tails al entrar haciendo que todos los presentes miraran en su dirección.

es lo que yo quisiera saber ... respondió una eriza rosa con el ceño fruncido , brazos cruzados mientras miraba a los tres erizos y equidna .

yo no quise tirara tu pared mi intención era hacer que shadow soltara al conserje ... dijo sonic mientras retrocedía , ponía como barrera sus manos y mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa.

y tu ?... pregunto de nuevo viendo al erizo blanco.

yo...ammm...bueno lo del agujero no se como paso y lo otro fue un mero accidente ...dijo silver mientras miraba el techo y se rascaba la parte trasera de su nuca y se sonrojaba .

y tu shadow ? por que intentabas matar al conserje ? ...pregunto amy mientras miraba al erizo verde.

huumj ... fue lo único que dijo shadow , mirando en otra dirección pues no iba a dar explicaciones de nada.

que yo no soy un maldito conserje , mi nombre es scorgue preciosa y me asegurare de que recuerdes quien soy yo la próxima que me llames conserje...dijo el erizo verde mientras se acercaba amy y la tomaba por la barbilla para verla directo a los ojos , acercando de apoco su rostro con el suyo y noto como la eriza fruncía mas el entrecejo señal de que se estaba molestando y eso a el le encanto ver el desafió en los ojos de la eriza pero de nuevo otro jalón de la ropa lo llevo directo al suelo y de centón ya lo estaban empezando a hartar esta situación.

que demonios te pasa ? ...dijo un erizo blanco quien fue el causante de la nueva caída de scourgue , ganándose con ello una mirada asesina del sentado ala fuerza .

se levanto dispuesto a iniciar una pele e apero el otro erizo verde que asta entonces se mantenía al margen lo tomo por la solapa del cuello y lo detuvo ...creo que es mejor calmarnos todos hay cosas que quiero aclarar con mi hermano y esto me esta sacando de mis casillas ...dijo manic mientras sonreía de manera tétrica para después soltarlo y tratar de actuar como gente civilizada antes de golpeara a alguien.

dile a los estúpidos que no me jalen cada que quieran ... dijo scuorge encaran dolo y apunto de partir le la cara a manic .

Ademas deverias de largarte... Dijo sonic de nuevo a su hermano

Hey chicos... Dijo tails

No lo creo tengo que hablar contigo... Afirmo manic

Chicos... Dijo de nuevo tails pero solo amy volteo a verlo.

Si también debería irse el... Dijo nakelse apuntando a silver.

Yo y por que si acabo de llegar ademas para poder irme necesito saber como llegue en primer lugar... Dijo silver tirándose las púas de la cabeza el cambien ya estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia.

Chicos... Dijo tails de nuevo alzando una mano para que le hicieran caso solo amy. Miraba pero parecía que se estaba molestando ya se le notaba una vena hinchada en la frente.

Si tu te deberías de largar junto con la basura que llego contigo... Dijo shadow de manera despectiva dirijiendose al erizo blanco al cual queria golpear asta a serlo polvo.

Chicos... Chicos... Repitio el pequeño zorro una ultima ves pues amy con todo y su vena hinchada cambio de apoco su carácter asta uno en el que su martillo apareció en su mano y miraba de manera asesina a todos los mandaría a bolar gratis al rededor de bygone island.

Si pues quien me va obligar tu y tu amigo rojito? ... Pregunto silver desafiante a shadow y a nakelse.

A quien llamas rojito púas de loco... Dijo. Nalkelse mientras se tronaba los dedos de sus manos y caminaba en dirección al erizo blanco.

Tails les esta hablando... Gritaba amy pero nadie le hiso caso lo que ocasiono que su enojo aumentara.

Bueno en vista de que todos quieren que me valla yo con gusto les tomo la palabra...Dijo scourgue mientras levantaba sus manos y sonreía..

Tu no te mueves de aquí... Sentencio silver mientras veía a a nakelse acercarse a el

Exacto yo quiero partir te la cara antes de que te vallas... Dijo shadow con ganas de pelea.

Lo curioso era que nadie se dio cuenta de una aura color rojo que crecía a un lado de ellos, tan metidos estaban en su discusión que olvidaron por completo a tails y amy siendo de esta ultima la dueña de aquella aura.

Yo no me podre ir sino viene con migo mi hermano... Dijo manic con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro y una vena palpitante en su frente.

Lárgate ya te lo dije muchas veces... Dijo sonic a manic.

Asi y a nosotros quien nos garantiza que tu no lo eres... ...Interrogo sonic al erizo blanco

Con un demonio a qui el único que es peligroso es scourgue... Grito silver.

Bola de idiotas, nadie escucho que tails les hablo... Dijo la eriza rosa mientras parte de sus púas cubria toda sucara evitando ver la expresión ion de su cara. La cual estaba de sobra ya que su aura crecia y apretaba de tanto en tanto su maso cada ves mas.

espera tu tu eres el hermano de sonic , baya no pensé que sonic tuviera un hermano ... pregunto nakelse a manic.

tails solo veia ala eriza y como buen sabio retrocedía tratando de ocultarse de lo que venia ,pues observo como la eriza rosa sacaba de entre sus ropas una pelota plateada que era de echo un nuevo invento de el pero no se imaginaba que la eriza lo utilizaría con ellos solo le quedaba sentir pena por ellos trago pesado cuando la pelota hizo contacto con el piso despidiendo con ello una luz como el flash de una cámara pero nadie lo noto.

ami tomo su martillo tomo impulso dispuesta a atacar al primero que se le atravesara para mala suerte de shadow fue el que solo vio la sombra de un enorme martillo sobre su cabeza para después mandarlo dolorosamente a enterrar su cabeza al piso , el segundo fue scourgue que estaba de frente a shadow y recibió un fuerte golpe en el estomago , lo que provoco que se le saliera el aire y cayera de rodillas al piso mientras se abrasaba así mismo la parte del vientre afectada, le siguio nakelse quien recibió el mismo trato que shadow solo que el si hacia una perfecta imitación de una avestruz , continuo con silver el no supo en que momento fue mandado a la pared para hacerla de póster lo único que sintió fue un golpe por la espalda , manic recibió muy gustosos el maso de amy es toda su cara asiendo que este cayera boca arriba azotando toda su existencia sobre el piso , sonic solo vio un rayo rosa que se movía de un lado a otro derrotando de un solo golpe a cada uno de sus contrincantes es mas juraba que nadie se dio cuenta de lo que su sucedía , ya sabia que tenia que pagar por la osadía de la pared de amy pero como dice el dicho aquí corrió que aquí murió o eso intento por que al girar su cuerpo un enorme maso lo freno dándole en un costado de su cara haciendo que escupiera e incluso sintió como sus dientes se aflojaron con el golpe solo esperaba que al despertar no le falta ninguno .

* * *

una hora y media mas tarde ...

en casa de amy se podía ver a ocho personas sentadas al rededor de una mesa cuadrada y con muchos alimentos sobre ellos .

y dime tails que era eso que intentabas decirnos ... pregunto amy .

yo ... ammmmm ... veras si ... es que descubrí lo que hace la maquina de eggman y es impresionante ... dijo tails mientras observo a amy tomar una taza humeante con te de flores y tomaba un poco de su contenido mientras le regalaba una linda y cálida sonrisa.

a si y de que trata ? ... pregunto amy de nuevo .

es una maquina que abre portales a otras dimensiones , es mas me atrevería a decir que también a otro tiempo ... dijo tails mientra de reojo miraba a los demás chicos sentados en la mesa y les dirigía una mirada de pena.

es decir que lo que dijo el , no es del todo falso ...dijo amy mientras señalaba con la mirada al erizo blanco sentado a un lado de ella y al cual solo le salían lagrimas de sus ojos .

no se que te dijo?... dijo un tails intrigado.

pues que salio de un agujero negro que se formo detrás de mi puerta ... dijo amy recordando lo que le dijo .

pues quizas si , pero necesitaría hacerle unas preguntas ... dijo tails temerosos de la respuesta de su querida amiga .

si claro permite me facilitarte la tarea ...dijo ami mientra dirigía una de sus pequeñas manos al rostro de erizo blanco y este a su ves baria muy grande los ojos y movía frenéticamente la cabeza ya sabia lo que iba a pasar y no le agravada nada y zas el sonido de una cinta siendo retirada de la manera menos delicada del rostro de alguien se escucho.

maaaaaaaldicioooooon ...waaaaaaa... eso dolio amyyyy...reclamo silver con lagrimas en los ojos mientras miraba con reproche ala eriza rosa sentada a un lado de el .

tómalo como desquite por tocarme sin mi permiso ... dijo amy regalando le una linda sonrisa al erizo blanco .

silver solo se sintió nervioso y estaba seguro que de no ser por que en este momento estaba con la boca roja de la cinta se le notaria un sonrojo, pero sus pensamientos los dejaría para des pues tenia que prestarle atencion a tails para saber que paso y como llego a es lugar .

bueno veo que conoces ami amiga ...dijo tails mientras sonreia al darse cuenta de la reacción del erizo blanco asía amy.

si también se como te llamas ... dijo silver mientras observo como ami tomo dos platos y coloco fruta sobre ellos , un plato se lo ofreció a tails mientras el otro se lo que do ella .

si pues yo no creo a verte visto antes , de donde bienes... dijo tails mientras le escurría una gota de sudor tras de su nuca y tratando de no prestar atencion a los sonidos de estómagos rugiendo de hambre y es que cuando amy se enojaba era terrible y eso de sobra lo sabían los del equipo.

yo vengo de docientos años en el futuro y de otra dimensión ... dijo silver mientras sentía como la boca se le hacia agua de observar como comía amy en frente de ellos sin ningún remordimiento.

no crees que estas siendo muy cruel al hacer esto... inquirió tails mientras sentía pena por los pobres.

amy lo miro un momento como analizando lo que le dijo y contesto ... naaaaa ademas los dejare comer cuando el robot termine de arreglar mi pared ... dijo terminando de señalar aun robot que se encontraba a un lado reconstruyendo lo desecho.

por lo menos quita les las mordazas... dijo tails mientras miraba de nuevo a los pobres chicos.

si pero primero acabo de comer esto y con gusto lo hago ... dijo amy mientras observo a los chicos abrir los ojos y mover la cabeza en señal de negación solo shadow se mantenía in mutable.

apropósito cuando termina el efecto de ese nuevo invento... pregunto amy a su amigo .

yo creo que al redor de tres horas a lo mucho ... dijo tails mientras se tomaba la barbilla y miraba al techo pensando que no había tenido la oportunidad de probarlo y aun a si se lo dio a amy sin tener en cuenta los efectos de este y es que últimamente eggman se la pasa modificando a metalsonic y ya en dos ocasiones avía atacado amy a si que pensó en algo para bajarle la energía de forma que no se recuperara rápido , pero aun no lo probaba con seres vivos pero al fin miraba los resultados y de no ser por que ellos tenían poderes estaba seguro estarían durmiendo , bueno ya no podía hacer nada por sus amigos , solo verlos sufrir .

bueno por que no le cuentas a tails como llegas te aquí ...ammmm como dijiste que te llamas ?... dijo amy mientras veía e erizo blanco de forma inquisitiva.

soy silver ... y ya te dije que salo del agujero , es mas primero me absorbió un túnel de colores yo creí que no iba asalir vivo de ese lugar pero resulta que me expulso trayéndome a este lugar donde no existe mobius y hay muchas cosas diferentes ... dijo mientras se movía con desesperación en su silla y se balanceaba de adelante para atrás .

vez te lo dije ... remarco amy .

si entonces es probable que así sea oye dijiste que a el lo conoces no?... dijo tails mientras apuntaba al erizo verde que berreava en una de las sillas y llevaba una extraña prenda color naranja.

si el también es de otra dimensión y es como decirlo , un criminal y tiene los mismos poderes que sonic en todo lo que respecta es sonic pero malo y si mis suposiciones no me fallan el llego aquí de la misma forma que yo ... dijo silver mientras recordaba sus antiguos enfrentamientos con el y con rosy y también el final que tubo aquella eriza que era la contra parte de amy el recordarlo le trajo barias memorias tristes pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar de nuevo habar a tails.

entonces es un criminal peligroso ? ... pregunto mirando a scourgue y bien dolo bien era cierto que era muy parecido a sonic solo el color de piel y ojos eran distintos pero en facciones y gestos eran idénticos.

que bueno que lo amarre ... dijo amy .

yo se los dije desde un principio y creo que por eso el tipo rudo intento des hacerse de el ...recordó silver la imagen de shadow ahogando a scourgue con una sola mano mientras el era sacudido por amy .

de pronto la atencion de los tres fue dirigida al erizo verde con púas mas largas ... creen que el también ... pregunto amy mientras miraba de forma escrutadora al erizo verde y se levanto de su lugar mientras se acercaba a el para retirarle la cinta de boca y el solo observo con horror y sudando a chorros por lo que venia y otra ves se escucho el sonido de una cinta siendo retira del rostro de alguien sin consideración .

puuutaaaa madreeeeee...dijo manic tratando con ese grito apaciguar su enojo y frustración ante tal acción mientras miraba rencoroso ala eriza rosa frente a el , mas su enojo disminuyo cuando se empezó a poner nerviosos pues la eriza lo seguía mirándolo fijo con sus verdes esmeraldas , parecía que estaba esperando algo que el todavía no sabia que .

tu quien eres y de donde bienes ...vio como sus finos labios se movieron preguntando por el y la sorpresa no se hizo esperar pues entendió que la linda chica que tenia en frente con carácter un poco impulsivo era nada menos que la mejor amiga de su hermano pero mas desarrollada y de pronto todo lo sumo la platica mas lo que veía no era mobius y probable mente el sonic y manic de aquella dimensión no se llevaban bien por eso tanto rechazo y tanto lió.

yo soy manic y vengo de mobius y no tengo la menor idea de que hago aquí ni como llegue ,solo se que me encontraba durmiendo en mi casa y desperté aquí cuando caí de mi cama me encontré con mi hermano pequeño que ahora luce como de mi edad ... dijo manic mientras el seguia tratando de dijerir lo recien descubierto y miraba fijo los ojos de amy ...

shadow y nakelse miraban a amy y manic mientras ella le hablaba y el ver que el no apartaba la mira de ella los molestaba a cada segundo mas, sonic al comprender lo que manic decía entendió lo que tails quiso dar a entender y si todo era verdad el no era su hermano de esa dimensión sino otro y de otro lugar.

ok... por lo visto ellos fueron traídos aquí por la maquina de eggman y lo peor es que los portales se cerraron por lo tanto sera un poco complicado devolverlos a sus tiempos y realidades de origen ... dijo tails mientras los miraba a todos en especial a scourgue que se seguía moviendo ahora a brincos con todo y silla tratando de liberarse de las vendas color morado con que amy lo ato ... sera un problema con el tenemos que buscar la forma de tenerlo controlado asta que logre calibrar la maquina de nuevo y averiguar los algoritmos para mandarlos de nuevo a sus respectivas realidades .

hay que turnarnos para tenerlo vigilado ... dijo amy dándole la espalda a manic que parecía que seguía metido en su mundo.

si creo que sera lo mejor ... dijo silver mientras miraba a amy.

bien creo que desatare a los chicos menos a el ,ya el robot por fin termino y esto por fin se resolvió... dijo amy mientras suspiraba y esperaba que al des atarlos ya no hubiera mas discusiones .

por fin eran libres y todos comían menos sonic , manic y scourgue este ultimo por que no podía y los otros estaban pensando profundamente cosa rara en sonic .

grummmm... dijo amy tratando de llamar ala atencion de todos ... bien como saben todos , tenemos que hacer grupos de para vigilar lo dijo amy mientras señalaba a scourgue ... yo me ofrezco en la primera ronda y los que se quedaran con migo son ... amy fue interrumpida por .

no hace falta que pidas mas ayuda con migo es mas que suficiente ... dijo un presuntuoso nakelse adelantándose a lo que iba a decir , ocasionando que amy tails se golpearan la frente con la palma abierta y movían la cabeza en señal de negación.

shadow rodó los ojos y justo cuando iba a levantar la manos para indicar que el se uniría al grupo de ella silver se le adelanto , diciendo que el ya había tratado con el y que sabia como lidiar con el ,( a su puta suerte por que siempre estaba un idiota en medio primero nakelse y ahora el ) se levanto bruscamente de la mesa y justo cuando se iba retirar lo escucho .

bueno en realidad y pensaba que shadow se ria mejor para tomar con migo el lugar junto con sticks pero dado que no se encuentra creo que tomare tu palabra pero te aclaro que es en la noche ... dijo amy de forma amable mientras veía a silver ... solo espero que no te encuentres muy cansado eso traería muchos problemas...dijo amy mientras miraba en dirección a shadow para después decirle ... te espero alas ocho para iniciar ... para después empezar a recoger todo y preparar un poco mas para el que seguía atado .

no porque no yo es acaso por que me duermo fácil...dijo nakelse mientras hacia cara de perrito regañado e iba atras de amy y escuchaba una respuesta de esta ...exacto ...dijo ella ...pero hacemos un dúo perfecto ... lloriqueo una ves mas nakelse mientras era ignorado por amy .

huummj... dijo shadow mientras le daba la espalda los demás y salia por la puerta pues el efecto de esa cosa todavía no pasaba por lo que se tuvo que retirar caminando pero iba con una sonrisa en su rostro .

continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Autora : hola de nuevo aquí con dado lata porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer ... Advertencia lenguaje moderada mente grosero xd.

Disclamer :los personajes de SEGA no me pertenecen pero de ser así pasarían cosas raras .

* * *

Y helos aquí pensando e quien sabe que mientras ella le ofrecía algo de comer al supuesto delincuente , de verdad era eso se preguntaba una ves mas mientras nakelse se guía llorando a un lado de ella .

Por favor amy yo prometo no dormirme... Dijo nakelse con lagrimas de cocodrilo en sus ojos violetas.

No nakelse ... Pero puedes que darte aquí mientras ellos dos siguen en sus pensamientos dijo amy mientras señalaba a los dos erizos supuesta mente hermanos y rivales .

Ya bueno ... Contesto el equidna mientras sorbía sus mocos y seguía con su cara de tristeza , le costaba hacer esos teatritos para que ella le hiciera caso pero parecía tener el efecto contrario y ya se estaba empezado a cansar de su situación y mas por que no la entendía del todo .

Se ceno en el sofá de amy mientras observaba atentamente a scourgue ese tipo le daba mala espina , pero se paro de golpe al observar como amy le quitaba la mordaza y ofrecerle la comida .

Si preciosa pero como piensas que voy a comer si me tienes atado de manos... Le dijo scorgue a amy mientras le hablaba con la voz mas melosa que se le ocurría , pues el pensaba que si se ganaba ala eriza mínimo tendría un poco mas de libertad.

Que quieres decir que quieres que te de comer en la boca ? ... Dijo amy mientras miraba a scourgue asentir con la cabeza mientras la miraba fijo a los ojos y sonreia de lado , provocando en ella un pequeño sonrojo y sorpresa pues solo sonic lograba des colocarla así .

Yo me encargo de darle de comer ... dijo alguien aun lado de ella ,mientras nakelse volvía tomar asiento en el sofá de amy y sonic miraba con cara de pocos amigos al voluntario.

Gracias manic ... Susurro la eriza con la cabeza agachada pues prácticamente el le hablo en el oído si antes estaba sonrojada estaba segura que ahora lucia del color de nakelse dicidio mejor retirarse a su cocina sin decir mas palabras .

Bueno creo que tu y yo nos divertiremos un rato ya que también eres como mi hermano solo que malo y mas verde ... Dijo manic a scourgue mientras este le daba una mirada de odio .

Parece que los malditos estorbos son lo de hoy ... Dijo scourgue a modo de defensa en contra de manic que por alguna extraña razón el solo echo de verlo le revolvía el estomago .

Pues ya ves ... Dijo manic restando le importancia a lo que le dijo mientras tomaba el plato con cinco chilidogs y le retacaba la boca con ellos de la forma mas brusca .

Fffgmal...dinfff ... Toffffffff ... Trato de hablar scuorgue mientras el chico del medallon le llenaba la boca con comida .

Que no te entiendo , no te enseñaron que hablar con la boca llena es de mala educación ... Dijo manic con una voz fingidamente triste mientras limpiaba una lagrima falsa de se cara .

Deja de hacer eso si amy se da cuenta se molestara de nuevo... Dijo sonic mientras miraba con fastidio a esos dos y miraba de reojo a amy que acomodaba unos platos en su alacena .

Oki... Esta bien solo que no se porque no me cae bien... Dijo el chico del medallon .

Es lógico el es mi contra parte por lo tanto no te cae bien ... Dijo sonic remarcando lo obvio .

Oye cambiando de tema , por que no te llevas bien con tu hermano de esta dimensiona ...pregunto manic a sonic pues le extrañaba esa actitud de el.

Larga historia... Respondio el erizo azul.

Tengo tiempo de sobra ...respondió manic mientras tomaba ahora un bazo con jugo y de vuelta atragantaba a scourgue.

Ya sentía que se ahogaba y el maldito no se detenía y todavía le faltaba la fruta y el postre no se quejaba del sabor de la comida de echo era lo mejor que había comido en años solo que no lo disfrutaba por que el maldito lo estaba atragantando.

A sonic solo le resbalo una gota de sudor por una parte de su frente mientras observaba el sadismo de manic ... En resumidas cuentas el me ve como un niño el cual no puede dejar sin protección y eso no es cierto yo soy un héroe .

A ya ! Y en su sobre protección se excedió y te enojas con el ... Dijo manic mientras observaba las reacciones de sonic.

No fue por otro motivo , el quería algo que yo también y eso jamas se lo perdonare ... Dijo sonic mientras miraba al techo y ponía ambos brazos en su nuca .

Comprendo , problemas de chicas cierto ...dijo manic mientras tomaba ahora un plato con fruta y le abría a la fuerza la boca a scourgue y le boceaba en ella el contenido del plato mientras que el pobre de scourgue no podía hacer nada mientras estuviera atado.

Algo por el estilo ... Dijo sonic mientras ignoraba por completo el echo de que scourgue se estaba atragantando con la comida.

Oki... y no se trata de amy cierto ? ...pregunto algo dudoso mientras observo de reojo a la eriza que sacaba de bajo de su encimera una regadera para plantas y se dirigía ala entrada de su casa , había cosas que no cambiaban fuera donde fuera.

No , ella es como mi hermanita , siempre a estado con migo desde los ocho años , jamas la e visto de otro modo y ella ya lo sabe ... Dijo sonic mientras recordaba con amargura el día que descubrió que amy seguía enamorada de el y casi como tratando de explicarle aun niño que eso no podía ser trato de ser lo mas tierno posible y delicado pues no quería alejarla ya que siempre se preocuparía por el bien estar de ella , mas sin embargo le sorprendió la actitud de ella frente a el se veía tan madura .

No te preocupes ya lo sabia ... Es mas pueda que yo nunca deje de estar enamorada de ti pues eres y seguirás siendo mi héroe pero estoy total mente segura de que podre querer a alguien mas en un futuro...eso fue lo que le contesto mientras le sonreia de la forma mas reconfortante que podía y de sus ojos salían unas finas lagrimas .

Ya veo así que no fue por ella ... Dijo manic observando a su hermano , parecía algo triste al hablar de ella.

Nop...dijo y tu que? ... Pregunto sonic a su hermano dimensional.

Yo... Que quieres saber ? ... Respondió manic .

Tu historia y como es que te llevas bien con tu hermano ... Respondió sonic

A pues veras ...ammmm ... Yo de pequeño fui separado de mis padres quienes son reyes de mobius y cuando mi pequeño hermano cumplió ocho mi padre desapareció y a mi madre la secuestraron pasando un tiempo mi hermana sonia regreso encentro a sonic y juntos dieron con mi paradero , una ves resuelto nuestros problemas buscamos a nuestra madre la liberamos y peleamos por regresar de nuevo a nuestro reino al estado original y creo que eso es todo yo pronto seré rey solo tengo que encontrar a la chica indicada para ser reina... Dijo manic recordando su historia y sonrojándose por lo ultimo.

Cool... Osea que yo en la otra dimensión soy principie ...dijo sonic asombrado de su otra vida .

Si ... Dijo manic tomando el ultimo plato que contenía una crepa con una bola de helado de vainilla ,mirando de reojo a scourgue y hacia una sonrisa de lado ... Sabes las crepas con helado son mis favoritas ... Dijo manic mientras colocaba el plato en su lugar y tomaba con delicadez unos cubiertos y empezaba a comer lentamente la crepa de scourgue.

Se ras hijo de ... Es mio , ella lo preparo para mi ... Alego scourgue viendo como manic se comía asta el ultimo bocado de su postre y el muy maldito le enseñaba el plato vació , definitiva mente cuando se liberara el primero en morir seria el .

Que bien que bueno que comiste , espero que aya sido de tu agrado... Dijo amy mientras entraba de nuevo a su casa y colocaba su regadera de nuevo abajo de la encimera .

Sabes preciosa el postre no pud...no termino de hablar , porque manic le atasco la boca con una servilleta de papel .

Que paso el postre no te gusto ... Pregunto amy .

No que va si limpio el plato mira ... Dijo manic llevando los platos y cubiertos directo a la cocina.

Que bueno y muchas gracias por darle de comer ... Dijo amy sonriendo y miran dolo de frente .

No fue nada ...jijiji... Dijo manic , llevando una mano a la parte trasera de su cabeza sobando la con nerviosismo y se le notaba ligeramente algo sonrojado , pero eso aumentaría.

Baya tienes ojos negros no los habia notado ... Dijo amy como si nada .

Manic solo vio de frente a la eriza y sus hermosos ojos esmeralda miraban a los suyos con mucha curiosidad haciendo que este se sonrojara y se pusiera mas nervioso cuando sintió como alguien le hacia una zancadilla a una de sus piernas haciendo que cayera sobre su trasero dolorosa mente.

Amy creo que deberías ir a ver a sticks y nosotros iremos con silver y tails a su taller ... Dijo sonic viendo a manic de forma des aprobatoria.

Ella no los entendía de lo intentaba pero de verdad le costaba trabajo... Esta bien y que hacemos con el señalo amy a scougue .

Des átalo nosotros somos suficiente para detener cualquier intento de huida no es así nakelse ? ...sonic busco con la mira al mencionado y lo encontró dormido en el sofá de amy .

No puede ser en un momento lo despierto ...menciono mientras se dirigía al sofá y de una pata lo tiraba al piso .

Mientras manic se iba levantando de su lugar de reposo con leve sonrojo y con una clara incertidumbre (que demonios fue eso ) era lo que pensaba.

Ya me levanto ... Dijo nakelse parandose del duro piso .

Haaaa sonic no podrías despertarme de otro modo hermano , no es nada lindo que te despierten con golpes ... Decía nakelse mientras se estiraba perezosamente y bosteza , pero sus estiramientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio a cierta eriza en frente de el que dando a medias de su faena.

Bien vamonos , pasare por el a las ocho para hacer el turno de la noche y así que por favor estén en el taller de tails si ... Dijo amy mientras desataba a scourgue , retrocediendo a unos pazos de el para permitirle el pazo ... Bien ya esta ... Hablo otra ves pero solo que ahora le daba la espalda , grave error por que de inmediato sintió como la sujetaban por la cintura con ambos brazos pegados a los costados ,sintiendo como una mano que la tomaba del monten y la giraba levemente asía un lado ,agrando los ojos y sintió como lamia parte de la comisura de sus labios dejando un ligero rastro de baba marcado , pero pronto sintió como la soltaba de golpe y caía sonoramente sobre la cilla que antes estaba ocupando.

Frente a ella se encontraba nakelse con el puño serrado y todavía en posición de ataque , no se le podía ver la cara pues tenia la cabeza agachada pero si se hubiera fijado hubiera visto como le salían algunas lagrimas y se mordía el labio inferior pero el hubiera no existe .

Gracias nakelse... Dijo amy para hacerse aun lado limpiarse la parte babeada mientras se sonrojaba pues nadie antes le había echo algo parecido ni en sus mas locos sueños .

Sonic estaba con la boca abierta pues no supo en que momento nakelse se mobio y ataco a scourgue .

Por otro lado manic no comprendía lo que paso puesto que desde su perspectiva no se veía con claridad lo que pasaba solo vio a scourgue abrazando a amy y luego a nakelse moverse ala velocidad de sonic para darle un fuerte golpe a el pobre que yacía inconsciente en el piso .

Y nakelse se enfrentaba al peor sentimiento de todos y se sentía destrozado y débil lo ultimo que quería hacer era ablentar la cara y que viera ese gesto producido de aquel sentimiento pero si sabia con certeza lo que si aria en cuanto amy se alejara de ellos , golpearía al idiota que se atrevió a lamer a su amiga ( y otra vez ese extraño sentimiento ) .

Sera mejor que no movamos de una buena ves ...dijo sonic tomando el cuerpo inconsciente de scourgue y lo aventaba como costal de papas sobre su hombro .

Bien vamos ... Dijo amy tomando las llaves de su casa para cerrarla.

Nakelse solo paso a un lado de ella y no le dirigio ni una mirada y tampoco un adiós , solo salio y ya... Bien asta pronto... dijo manic todavía algo sonrojado , pasando a un lado de ella saliendo de su casa .

Bien ammes nos vemos mas tarde ...dijo sonic saliendo también de la casa.

Amy solo los vio a las distancia mientras tomaba un camino que la llevaba en dirección de lo mas profundo del la jungla y pensaba para si en las reacciones de sus amigos la verdad no los entendía ya empezaba a sentir que ellos estaban mas locos que sticks .

* * *

Taller de tails.

Que bueno que me acompañaste me eres de mucha ayuda ... Dijo tails a silver

Bueno no es gran cosa solo es levantar esto para que metas de nuevo las esmeraldas no ? ...dijo silver mientras sostenía en el aire la maquina de eggman .

Bueno pues ese nada descompuso mi grúa y ahora también tengo que repararla ... Hablo tails mientras entraba por un agujero de bajo de la maquina para meter las esmeraldas una ves tremida su tarea salio de bajo de para tomar una maquina para soldar y sellar el hoyo de la maquina.

Oye y por que no lo abriste por arriba ...pregunto el erizo blanco.

Esta echo de un material que rechaza los impactes por lo tanto si perforaba por arriba lo mas seguro seria que en este momento no estuviera ablando contigo ... Explico tails mientras se colocaba unos lentes obscuros en su cabeza y se ponía de bajo del armatoste para empezar a soldar.

Comprendo ... Dijo silver mientras se imaginaba a tails en distintas citaciones donde salia volando o teniendo algún tipo de accidente mientras intentaba abrir la maquina , su imaginación fue detenida por la voz de tails .

Okey listo esto servirá solo falta calibrarla y sacar algunos datos para poder mandarlos a sus respectivos tiempos y espacios ... Apropósito no te que tienes una confianza muy cercana amy ... Dijo tails tratando de sacar algo de información de aquel erizo y mas por que le llamaba la atencion el modo de comportarse con amy .

Bueno la amy de mobius me ayudo mucho cuando tuve un problema ademas de que me hizo compañía cuando me sentía total mente perdido , si ella no hubiera estado probablemente todo baria salido mal , pero yo bueno con ... Silver empezaba a divagar en su conversación pues no quería contar la parte triste de la historia y busco la salida mas fácil ...la amy de aquí es igual ala de aya por eso me es fácil actuar así con ella ...termino de decir con algo de temor de que el se diera cuenta .

Ya veo es bueno saberlo ... Dijo tails mientras analizaba la respuesta que le dio silver ...podrías decirme como es amy en la otra dimensión ... Pregunto tails a silver .

Abrió los ojos con evidente sorpresa ,esa pregunta no se la esperaba el y su bocota deberia aprender a tenerla serrada pero no y ahora se encontraba entre decirle la verdad o contarle una mentira feliz o una a medias , trago pesado y decidió contestar.

Veras des pues de que sonic se caso con la princesa sally solo bol vi en tres ocasiones a mobius del pasado pero nunca supe nada de ella ... Dijo silver mientras miraba la reacción de sorpresa de tails de la otra dimensión .

Sonic se caso con una princesa y amy ?... Dijo tails con notable preocupación .

Se dio cocos mentales cuando noto la gran metida de pata que había cometido y trato de pensar en algo pero fue cortado por tails de nuevo junto con las suposiciones que le salieron como vomito verbal .

Si sonic se caso lo mas seguro es que ella se alejo de nosotros cierto ? Y no solo eso también puede que ni siquiera tenga algún tipo de contacto con el equipo de la otra dimensión , probablemente desapareció de nuestras vidas no ... Termino tails con u tono que empezó a uno exaltado a uno que expresaba dolor y tristeza.

Yo...bueno como te mencione solo regrese en tres ocasiones y real mente no se nada , yo no creo que este del todo incomunicada con ustedes es mas no le tomes mucha importancia , la que te debería de preocupar es la amy de esta dimensión ... ... corto silver a atails mientras agitaba las manos tratando de apaciguar al tails de esa dimensión y es que por mucho que intentara ocultar ciertas cosas el era un boca floja cuando estaba en confianza y tails a pesar de ser todavía un niño, pensaba parecido a un adulto .

Tienes razón ... Acordó tails con sus oregitas agachadas mientras reflexionaba lo que silver le contó y se imagino como seria ese universo donde sonic se caso y pensó si todos tendrían una familia y de ser así con quien estaría amy y el y todos los del equipo y como serian sus vidas ,hasta el momento no se avía parado a reflexionar sobre como serian sus vidas cuando iniciaran su vida adulta pues por el momento su vida era solo sus aventuras y vida de héroes , los mas próximos a iniciar esa vida eran nakelse y sonic , no sabia con certeza como seria todo cuando iniciaran una familia cada quien por su lado y en ese momento se sintió por primera ves tonto e impotente y sus pensamientos fueron detenidos por un golpe seco que venia en dirección de su puerta y mostraba a sonic algo agitado.

Sonic entraba corriendo al taller de tails , cargando con sigo al cuerpo de un inconsciencia scourgue y buscaba con desesperación un lugar para meter el cuerpo y mantenerlo seguro, todo porque nakelse y manic parecían demonios , sabia que su deber era pro tejer a los bueno y des balidos pero en esta ocasión aria la excepción pues el también quera moler a golpes a scourgue pero de eso se encargaría después.

Que paso ? sonic te ves muy agitado... Interrogo tails mientras se acercaba a sonic .

Necesito un lugar donde esconderlo ... dijo sonic mientras señalaba a scourgue inconsciente.

Para que esconderlo que izo ? ... Pregunto un erizo blanco .

Sonic solo lo miro de arriba a bajo y contesto con un tono de desagrado ...beso a amy ... Regreso su mirada para seguir en su labor.

Que demonios?...alego silver algo molesto por el comentario .

Como paso ...pregunto tails con una notable sorpresa.

Y como reacciono amy ? ...hablo de nuevo silver mientras crecía su incertidumbre .

Nada , pero nakelse lo noqueo de un solo golpe y yo cambien tuve mu has ganas de molerlo a golpes pero resulta que no solo yo sino que también manic ... Dijo sonic mientras se paseaba por la casa de tails ...oye tienes algunos contenedores para reciclaje o de basura ? ... Pregunto sonic al dueño de lugar.

Si pero están afuera ... Señalo tails la puerta trasera de su casa .

Dámelo yo me encargo de esconderlo ...Indico silver mientras tomaba con su telequinecis al erizo verde y llebaba directo a los contenedores de basura.

Se guro que lo quieren dejar en ese lugar ? ... Les interrogo tails con preocupacion a medias y esque nosavia si centir pena por el o ganas de ponerlo como su raton de laboratorio .

Si es un lugar en el que se sentirá como en casa ... Dijo silver mientras serraba el contenedor y se preguntaba por que demonios beso a amy si se supone que a su contra parte le tenia mucho odio y en ocasiones solo la utilizo a su conveniencia pero ni así la quería cerca.

Listo nos decidimos de la basu... Quedo a medias pues escucho como lo alguien gritaba su nombre.

Sonic entrégalo no entiendes que solo le voy a dar una razón para que no lo haga de nuevo ... Dijo manic al entrar por una puerta que se encontraba abierta , por mas que trataba de no sacar a relucir ese carácter tan de el ,lo que le contó nakelse le callo como patada al hígado y no sabia bien por que pero lo suponía y el echo suponerlo lo ponía todavía mas de malas quería desquitarse y nada mejor que con quien lo provoco .

Lo ciento manic vas a tener que tomar un turno ala espera ... Dijo tails entrando por la puerta trasera del taller ...sonic salio corriendo cuando le contó a silver y el también quería golpearlo , apropósito es un aprovechado no termino de hablar y observo como alguien mas llegaba .

Donde esta ?... Pregunto nakelse entrando al taller mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

De quien hablas ? ... Dijo tails .

Me acabas de mencionar que el se acababa de retirar ...menciono manic escrutador.

No lo vuelvo a repetir , donde esta ? ... Dijo nakelse apunto de perder el control mientras que luchaba internamente por no empezar una pelea contal de sacar su enojo .

Tails ya sudaba frió , todo por no saber mentir bien ... Ammmmm... Bueno el salio corriendo cuando...fue interrumpido por manic

Si ya lo dijiste lo curioso es que no lo vimos salir ...dijo mientras miraba por donde tails entro .

Bueno es que ... Ya no sabia que inventar el pequeño zorro y se ponía un poco mas nervioso cuando manic se acerco a la puerta trasera y la abría .

De seguro escapo por la parte de atras del taller verdad tails ? ... Dijo el equidna que parecía que empezaba a pensar como un detective , solo que el quería desquitarse a como diera lugar.

Si pero ya se fueron ... Dijo tails mientras corría atrás de ellos.

Observaron la parte de atras del taller y no encontraron nada... Veo que es cierto hay que darle alcance ... Dijo manic.

Yo te sigo ... Dijo nakelse .

Tails por un momento olvido que con sonic se encontraba silver y de inmediato supo donde estaban por que tampoco vio el contenedor de basura .

Esperaron a que se alejaran lo suficiente como para que no notaran su escondite y cuando por fin los perdieron de vista bajaron de tejado de tails .

Baya... Fiuuuuuu...eso estuvo cerca ... Dijo sonic mientras suspiraba de alivio .

Ni que lo digas, se veían muy intimidan tes ... Apoyo silver .

Si espero que no regresen , asta mas tarde ... Dijo tails.

Cool tus poderes son asombrosos ... Dijo sonic mientras alagaba al erizo blanco .

Gracias ... Dijo silver abriendo de nuevo el contenedor de basura y sacando el cuerpo de scourgue con sus poderes .

Huele muy mal ... Dijo tails tapándose la nariz .

Si hay que darle un baño no creen ? ... Dijo sonic haciendo una sonrisa de medio lado .

Se sintió incomodo , la sensación de que ahogaba junto con la humedad fría que rodeaba su cuerpo aumentaba abrió los ojos de golpe , sintiendo un escozor en ellos al abrirlos mientras que desesperado intentaba salir de aquel pequeño estanque , cuando una fuerza que no se veía lo jalaba asía la superficie .

Baya ya despertaste ... Dijo silver amanera de burla mientras veía como scourgue jalaba aire de forma desesperada .

Maldito que intentas? ... Reclamo scourgue

Yo nada mas bien que pretendes tu al besar a amy ... Pregunto silver mientras gritaba en el proceso y lo dejaba caer al la bañera de agua fría con espuma.

De que mierda hablaa...expreso de nuevo mientras recordaba con lujo de detalles lo que izo mientras asomaba la cabeza en medio de la bañera.

Haaaaa...si,si,si ... Ya recorde dijo mientras se limpiaba la espuma la cara , mientras detallaba su entorno y observaba que trataba de un baño con una pequeña tina redonda con agua bien fría es mas tenia pequeños bloques de hielo.

Así que ya despertó y se acuerda de su delito ... Dijo un erizo azul mientras se acercaba a pazos lentos a la bañera .

Y ? ... Pregunto desafiante scourgue .

Como que y ? Por que lo hiciste ... Pregunto de nuevo silver y gritando .

Por que no lo iba a hacer , saben es deliciosa tiene un sabor dulce ...jajajajaja ...Dijo scourgue mientras veía retador a los dos presentes y se burlaba de ellos en el proceso.

Maldito como te atreves si a ti nunca te llamo la atencion ... volvió a gritar silver mientras apretaba sus puños e intentaba controlarse.

Si , pues es de sabios cambiar de opinión no crees... Aclaro scourgue todavía retador .

Eres un maldito y donde te vea acercarte de nuevo a amy no habrá quien me detenga y acabare contigo...dijo sonic mientras lo miraba de frente.

Así y que te detiene de acerlo ahora ? ... Pregunto retador Scourgue.

Sonic quería entrar en la bañera y golpearlo pero fue interrumpido por tails que entraba al baño...

Chicos pedí algo de comida al al burger regulin llega en media hora , así que termine rápido , por que amy llegara en dos horas mas ... hablo mientras no le tomaba importancia ascourgue. Seria mejor que amy no se quedara con nosotros ... Dijo silver a sonic.

Yo también lo creo ... Contesto el erizo azul .

Humj!... Jajaja ... Acaso no sabe defenderse sola o temen que yo pruebe mas de lo que ustedes no an-probado ?... Pregunto scourgue mientras se burlaba .

Grrrrr...Que insinúas estúpido ?...pregunto sonic con una mirada cargada de ira .

Por favor no te hagas el inocente se que te atrae y a mas de uno ,quien no se fijaría en la chiquilla que se desarrolla a ese paso... Dijo scougue con una sonrisa burlona mientras miraba silver y estudiaba también su comportamiento .

No se quien te metió esa idea en la cabeza , amy es como mi hermana pequeña y no permitiré que te aproveches de su inocencia ... Dijo sonic mientras le hacia señas a silver pata que lo sacara de la tina de baño .

Apropósito te preguntaras por que nuestro amable trato y te duchamos mientras platicamos , déjame te cuento que tu cuerpo inconsciente estuvo en reposo en un cómodo contenedor de basura cortesía de mua y cuando te sacamos desdimos bañarte y como te abras dado cuenta tiene mucho jabón el agua de esa tina así que ahora vamos a enjuagarte ... Dijo silver a un scourgue inmóvil total mente .

Púdrete ... Dijo el erizo verde al albino.

Que lastima yo que te iba aponer agua tibia , ni modo le dijo sonic mientras le hacia señas a tails y este apretó un botón en un control remoto y la bañera se baceo y se empezó a llenar con agua de nuevo pero antes de terminar tails saco un arma parecida alas de eggman y con ellas congelaba el agua de la bañera ... Esta lista ...dijo tails para después retirarse del baño y se arrepentía al salir .

Somo oía gritos , sonic y silver reír asta casi ahogarse de la risa, de verdad no sabia de donde saco ese lado vengativo y sádico y como fue que llego a estar de acuerdo con ellos dos .

Ya esta reluciente de limpio ... Dijo sonic mientras empujaba a scourgue total mente empapado y con sus ropas mojadas e incluso los tenis .

Si ahora falta sacarlo no crees... dijo silver acercan-doce por de tras de los otros dos erizos.

Yo sugiero un ventilador gigante ... dijo de nuevo el erizo azul .

Yo lo sujeto para que no salga volando ... Dijo silver

Y tails solo le resbalaba una gota de sudor por de tras de la nuca y se le ponía algunas facciones de la cara en azul y ahora que lo reflexionaba un beso no era para tanto o si .

Chicos el ventilador se averió pero podríamos utilizar unas mantas y algunas toallas para sacarlo...Menciono tails mientras frena a a los erizos que se dirigían a un ventilador experimental de tails.

O baya yo quería ver como se le deformaba el rostro por la fuerza del viento ... Dijo sonic mientras se rascaba la nuca .

Yo también quería eso que mal ...dijo silver dejando azotar el cuerpo de scourgue sobre sus bruces .

Tails solo se limito a ver el semblante de scourgue y parecía un poco débil pero todavía estaba vivo .

Bueno voy por las mantas y enseguida regreso ...dijo tails pero no alcanzo ni a dar tres pasos cuando silver le toco un hombro y le dijo

Dime en donde esta y yo las trigo ... Dijo silver con una sonrisa.

No ademas así traigo un suéter y una bufanda para quitarle esa ropa mojada ... Aclaro tails iniciando su camino hacia su habitación .

No sera necesario no creo que le quede tu ropa ... Aseguro sonic a su pequeño hermano

Scourgue solo los miraba desde el piso mientras intentaba no abrazarse así mismo , tratando de controlar el temblor involuntario en su cuerpo y el castañeo de sus dientes , por fin ideo como sacarse los malditos aros sin tener que pedirlo ,el único inconveniente serian algunos golpes pero en cuanto se tronaran se recuperaría rápido , si ya lo tenia todo planeado si eso obtuvo por un simple rose con su lengua , le intrigaba el saber como le iría si la besaba con toda la intención .

Yo le traeré una chaqueta que nunca me gusto , ademas es de su talla , silver vigila lo no tardare a demás la comida ya esta por llegar ... Dijo sonic mientras salia corriendo.

Tails regresaba al la parte del taller casi inmediata mente que sonic saliera ... Y sonic ? Pregunto el zorro de dos colas ... Salio por una chaqueta... Aclaro silver mientras observaba fijamente al erizo verde que seguía en el piso y lo miraba como titiritaba de frió , la culpa lo invadió y pensó por un momento que si exageraron un poquito solo por un beso , pero es que oírlo hablar así lo hacia enojar y tener una serie de sentimientos encontrados.

Y fijo de nuevo su atencion en el erizo , mientras tails le ofrecía una tolla para que se empezara a secar , mientras el lo miraba con odio y dirigía su vista ala toalla y acto seguido se la arrebataba mientras la desdoblaba y se envolvía en ella... Todos son unos bastardos ... Fue lo que le escucho decir y el zorro se rió nerviosamente en respuesta mientras que el lo fulminaba con la mirada .

Chicos ya regrese perdonen la demora es que no me acorvada donde la coloque... Dijo sonic mientras sacudía una chaqueta de cuero maltratada y arrugada se podía observar como en algunas partes tenia esto-peroles y sierres de mas .

O todavía conservas esa cosa yo creí que solo la utilizarías para disfraz ... Dijo tails mientras miraba la prenda .

Así es lo que pasa es que cuando me la quite la aventé al cuarto de los en trebejos y se me olvido y apenas hoy recordé que la tenia ...dijo sonic acercándose a scourgue y ofreciéndole la prenda.

Me viste cara de pordiosero ... Interrogo el erizo verde mientras veía con infinito odio a sonic

O vamos no esta tan mal solo que no es de mi tipo y yo solo la utilice una ves , ademas tampoco huele mal , pero si prefieres quedarte con ese trapo húmedo que llevas por ropa por mi no hay problema ... Dijo sonic esperando la reacción de este .

Se tragaría su orgullo pues de verdad tenia mucho frió y aunque a sonic no le gustara la prenda era algo que a el si ya nada mas le faltarían unas gafas de sol y listo ... Dámela ... Contesto mientras le arrebataba la chaqueta y procedía a retirarse el empapado uniforme dela cárcel y colocaba en su lugar la prenda que le ofreció sonic, sintiéndose al instante como en los viejos tiempos en donde el provocaba el terror de las masas mas la calidez que la prenda le daba.

Sonic sonrió de lado al ver que ese vejestorio por fin salia de sus manos , ni el sabia en que pensó cuando compro aquella prenda de verdad la odia justo como el que la traía puesta ... Ves te queda bien , ahora hay que comer el repartidor me dio la comida ... Dijo para darle una bolsa de comida a l erizo verde para continuar... Si le dices algo a amy de lo sucedido aquí ten por seguro que no encontraras tus dientes , entendiste ... Miro a escourgue con unos ojos fríos .

Humj ... Le tienes miedo a tu hermanita? ... Pregunto escourgue mientras asía paracentesis con los dedos al mencionar la palAbra hermanita para terminar con una sonrisa de lado .

Cree lo que quieras me tiene sin cuidado pero si dices algo , bueno para que te lo repito ... Dijo sonic mientras se sentaba en una caja de madera y sacaba de su bolsa un chilidog.

Creo que estas mas que consciente que esta noche seremos shadow amy y yo , los encargados en vigilarte así que tu sabrás ... Dijo silver mientras también tomaba asiento sobre otra caja.

Chicos yo creo que el aprendió la lección no hay que ser tan rudos ademas por lo que me contaste puede que amy ni siquiera le tomara importancia y por eso no le ataco ... Dijo tails tratando de aligerar el ambiente .

Silver y sonic se miraron a los ojos y se empezaron a reír... A prender la lección si como no ...jajajaja ... No cuentes chistes cuando comemos ...dijo sonic con un cachete gordo .

Yo opino igual ...jajajaja... A un que puede que sea cierto y amy ni siquiera lo tomara como un beso ... Dijo silver mientras secaba una lagrima que se le escapara por un ojo.

Scourgue solo los miro mientras reflexionaba la actitud de la eriza y era cierto solo vio sorpresa en su rostro antes de que cayera desmayado por el golpe de nakelse, pero a el le encantaban los retos y si eso querían eso tendrían y le caía de maravilla para su plan , esta noche amy rose seria besada por el y nada lo detendría .

Oye tails cuanto tiempo tardaras en reparar la maquina ?... Pregunto sonic cambiando la conversación .

Si todo sale bien para mañana en la tarde, trabajare duro lo que resta de la tarde y parte de la noche ... Dijo tails mirando un bulto de mantas en una esquina de su taller .

Tan rápido ... Pregunto silver con algo de tristeza en su mirada .

Si o eso espero ... Dijo tails no muy seguro pero en su mente lo tenia como primer objetivo , pues le preocupa lo que pasara en su dimension si ellos permanecía ahi , como podría pasar todo o simplemente nada .

Bueno eso es genial ... Dijo sonic aliviado por la noticia pues le incomodaba lidiar con su hermano , tener que vigilar al fugitivo y tampoco le inspiraba confianza a aquel tipo blanco .

Scourgue por su lado ahora también planeaba la forma de destruir la maquina que los enviara de vuelta a sus dimensiones pues se negaba en regresar a la pocilga de su dimensión donde poco a poco lo olvidaban , había encontrado un nuevo mundo uno en el que se podría adaptar y gobernar a complacencia .

* * *

Nakelse y manic

Prácticamente habían recorrido toda la isla y no lo encontraron sabían que era rápido pero al grado de que parecía que se lo trago la tierra no o si ?

Creo que deberíamos comer ...nakelse menciono y parecía mas tranquilo por no decir que se le olvido el porque corrían tras de sonic por mas de cinco horas .

Si parece que pronto obscurecerá y no se donde pudo haberse escondido mi hermano ...dijo manic con un evidente cansancio mientras caminaba de regreso a la villa .

Oye donde come ustedes , cuando amy no les prepara la comida ?... Pregunto manic a nakelse .

Cuando amy no cocina comemos en el burguer regulin , la comida no es buena ni mala , es regular ... Dijo nakelse reflexivo y mirando a la nada.

Claro de ahí su nombre no?... Exclamo manic con tono de sarcasmo remarcado.

Si como lo supiste , eres un genio ... Dijo nakelse genuina mente sorprendido.

Manic solo se palmeo la frente dejándola roja en el proceso y haciendo una nota mental de no juntarse mucho con el podrir ser que la estupidez se le pegara... Okey ... Indícame el camino por favor ... hablo manic saliendo de su divagación .

Amy y sticks.

Trataba de converse a su amiga que los recién llegados no eran extraterrestre ni iluminatis ,mucho menos agentes del gobierno y tampoco viajeros del tiempo que venían en especifico a acabar con ellos (eso ultimo no sabia de donde lo saco ) .

por favor sticks , te necesitamos ,por que hay que vigilar a scourgue ... le rogaba amy a sticks .

no ya dije que no ,no,no,no,no y no ... aclaraba sticks mientras caminaba en círculos en su casa y portaba un gracioso sombrero de aluminio .

hassssh ... replico amy jalando las púas de su cabeza en el proceso... es imposible sino quieres no te voy obligar ... se resignaba la eriza mientras caminaba ala puerta de la casa de sticks.

de acuerdo , pero yo quiero el turno del dia meda desconfianza estar con ellos de noche ... dijo sticks mientras agachaba la mirada y buscaba su bumerán y otras cosas.

muy bien ... contestaba amy mirando en dirección de ella y sonriendo en el proceso ,pero de inmediato la sonrisa se le borro al notar como le ponía un gorro de aluminio ,le daba un palo , un amuleto y un collar de ajos... para que ? ... pregunto

para protegerte se nota que son muy poderosos y con eso no te podrán hacer tanto daño , también esto es para los chicos ... aclaraba la tejón mientras en su mano colocaba una pequeña bolsa con mas artículos parecidos a los de ella .

bueno por lo menos avía accedido a vigilar a scourgue y participar con ellos y mientras eso fuera ella estaba contenta.

bueno yo me tengo que retirar tengo que encontrarme con shadow para hacer mi turno de vigilar lo ... dijo amy caminando asía la puerta... nos vemos mañana sticks ...dijo y se retiro con la vista de una tejón hurgando por su casa y sacando quien sabe que de quien sabe donde nada se le podía hacer nada isa era ella .

solo esperaba que la noche fuera mas tranquila ...

continuara ...


	5. Chapter 5

Autora: hola de nuevo por aqui torturándolos con mi historia en fin ... ADVERTENCIA lenguaje grosero Moderada mente xd.

Renuncia: Los personajes de SEGA no me pertenecen Pero de Ser Así pasarían Cosas raras.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bien aquí tiene, dos ordenes de Chilidogs tres hamburguesa , Bazo extra grande con jugo de uva y el postre del día ... Que tenga buena tarde ... Hablo de Como autómata un chico gato detrás del mostrador al momento de entregar el pedido ... El siguiente.

Nakelse y maníc se encontraban formados de tras del castor con cara de aburrimiento que unos momentos antes recibía la charola repleta de comida.

Por fin es nuestro turno ... Hablo de la un maníc apático y notablemente cansado.

Si por fin Podremos comer algo después de días de viaje ... Comentaba nakelse.

Cuales días? solo fueron unas horas corriendo tras Sónic y Media hora en encontrar el camino de regreso y llegar aquí , gracias a tu buena orientación si no nos hubiéramos perdido ... Alego manic a nakelse .

Dejemos eso de lado hay que pedir algo, comemos y luego nos vamos a descansar ... recomendo el equidna olvidando por completo el porque se encontraban persiguiendo al erizo azul.

Maníaco solo Lo miro de soslayo, pensando que su acompañante tenia serios problemas de memoria ... De acuerdo ... acordó pues maníacos no quería lidiar con el por mas tiempo del necesario ya encontraría el modo de llegar al taller de tails por cuenta propia y arreglaría cuentas con scourge.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Se había tomado su tiempo para organizar su casa, comer y guardar cosas de valor, en una caja fuerte y meditó seriamente en la posibilidad de que shadow tuviese un lugar donde vivir y es que no quería meterlos en su casa porque probablemente seria destruida y de solo pensarlo le dolía la cabeza ... Hummmjs ... que mas da tendré que preguntarle ... se dijo a si misma, mientras avanzaba con pasos cabizbajos a la salida de su hogar y se resigna ante la idea de que shadow no tuviera una casa, por algo pasaba en ocasiones a asearse en su Casa.

Caminaba metida en sus pensamientos notando que ya no estaba cerca de su casa y se encontraba en el acantilado donde se encontraban algunas cuevas y ruinas antiguas, Cuando escucho no muy lejos de ella unas voces muy familiares, curiosa por la conversación decidió agacharse y esconderse de tras de la unos matorrales de espeso follaje.

Maldición es que no pueden hacer algo mejor o acaso sus circuitos se quemaron? Orbot, cubot quiero esa ultima gema encuentren la o si no los voy a desmantelar entendieron ... Gritaba el hombre huevo por su comunicador a sus pobres secuaces.

que le costaba decir por favor ?... Hablo cubot mientras bajaba su brazo y se guardaba el comunicador.

A estado así des esta mañana seguro es por su fracaso y fue por que le falto esa gema ... Dijo Orbot de sus ojos salia Una luz infrarroja y Miraba de arriba un abajo el acantilado.

Alguna Señal de Energía del caos ... Pregunto cubot a su compañero .

No hay nada sugiero buscar en otro lugar ... Alentó Orbot un su amigo.

Bueno en marcha ... finalizo cubot avanzando una de las salidas del acantilado.

A si que quiere la ultima gema ...hmmmm que planeara hacer ahora ?... Se preguntaba una eriza rosa en voz baja, mientras veía partir al par de robots en busca de lo que necesitaban .

lo mas seguro es que sea un nuevo plan de eggman no crees ? ...hablo una voz gruesa y profunda a espaldas de esta, sintiendo como el aliento de este acariciaba suavemente una de sus orejas rosas .

hiiiijj... ahogo un grito con sus manos , saltando al lado contrario de donde sintió aquel aliento cálido que le susurraba el evidente plan del panzon , para después mirara de frente al atrevido en cuestión...haaaa shadow me sorprendiste ,no note tu parecencia por estar concentrada en lo que decían esos dos.

huujm ...dijo el azabache levantándose del piso , mirando por donde se habían retirado los secuaces del huevo ... tenemos que encontrar la gema antes que ellos ...dijo shadow mirando de soslayo ala eriza rosa que incorporaba sobre el piso y sacudía sus vestido del polvo que se le pego y en su descuido, le dejaba ver un poco de sus bragas blancas que llevaba en esta ocasión.

No hará falta tails la tiene resguardada en su taller , lo mejor sera avisar que eggman la busca , estoy segura de que el sabra que hacer... hablo amy concentrada en quitarse el molesto polvo de sus calcetas largas y su falda...vamos a su taller ...hablo de nuevo mientras tomaba camino y dejaba a un erizo negro atrás , mientras este no decía nada y seguía con la mirada ala eriza rosa que ahora le daba la espalda ocasionando que este bajara su mirada asta el final de esa falda esperando bermas ,pero fue interrumpido por la voz de esta ...ham shadow estas bien ? ...pregunto amy girando sobre sus talones , para mirarlo de frente mientras inclinaba su cabeza a uno de sus costados y lo miraba expectante .

huumj! ...shadow solo cruzo sus brazos, frunció su entrecejo , desvió la mirada y paso por un lado de amy .

Te enojaste ? pero porque?...pregunto una eriza rosa mientras sus orejitas se pegaban a su cabeza , mirando al azabache pasando por su costado y lo seguía caminando de tras de el con una gota de sudor sobre su cabeza...oye shad ... sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando este la volteo a ver con cara de pocos amigos y le pedía en silencio que no dijera nada, regresaba su mirada al frente y seguía caminando, frustrada siguió al erizo negro mientras pensaba , en que lo había molestado quizá cuando le pregunto si estaba bien pero es que no pudo evitarlo, en un momento parecía algo distraído y quería saber a que se debía ...haaaaa... de nuevo suspiro y decidió dejar el tema para después , pues el sol se ocultaba anunciando que pronto seria de noche y tendría que vigilar al criminal y volvía su pesar anterior al recordar que tendría que llevarlos a su casa y no pudo preguntarle nada a shadow por que se enojo y ahora ya no tenia salida .

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vas a tocar o nos quedaremos afuera ... pregunto el erizo de las vetas rojas a su compañera que tenia cara de sufrimiento a la ves que descartaba la idea de que se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que paso estando en el acantilado.

Amy solo lo miro incrédula mientras miraba a su alrededor identificando donde estaba parada, tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos de nuevo que no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron a la entrada del taller de tails ...si voy ... dijo tragando pesado al tocar la puerta y esperara a que tails le abriera.

la puerta se abrió mostrando a un tails con un amable sonrisa ... hola chicos que tal llegaron un poco antes no ? ...cuestiono el zorro amarillo .

si lo que pasa es que decidimos venir de inmediato por que nos encontramos a los secuaces de eggman cerca del acantilado con ruinas , buscaban la esmeralda que le faltaba ... dijo amy parada en frente de tails.

esta planeando algo ese panzon ... dijo shadow recargado a un lado de la puerta de tails y continuo ... nos vas dejar pasar? y sino llama al trió de feckers para que nos larguemos ...pidió shadow mirando de soslayo al zorro.

Si claro ...tails hablo dejando les entrara a su casa y continuaba ... no creo que pueda llevarse las gemas ya que las puse de vuelta en el láser caos.

no solo intentara llevarse las gemas , si se entera que las tienes tu ,lo mas probable es que intente llevarse también tu taller como la vez que intento llevarse lo recuerdas ...menciono amy asiendo memoria en acontecimientos anteriores .

Ni que lo menciones , no lo permitiré de nuevo estoy mas que preparado si intenta algo le tengo preparado una sorpresa ,que espero que no sea de su agrado... dijo tails mientras sonreia amplia mente ya que pronto probaría otro de sus grandiosos inventos.

y donde están el montón fackers ...pregunto shadow un poco hastiado de tanta palabrería.

están en la parte de ataras en el molino ,los deje comiendo... contesto tails mientras se acercaba a su puerta para abrir una caja de madera y extraer de ella una pequeña pantalla táctil conectada ala misma perta con miles de cables de colores ... pasen a buscarlos yo en un momento los al canso tengo que activar mi sistema de defensa .

bueno ... dijo amy mientras se encogía de hombros y avanzaba ala dirección correspondiente dentro del taller de tails.

entrando ala parte trasera del molino amy y shadow encontraban la escena mas chistosa que se podían imaginar , ya que silver tenia a sus dos acompañantes flotando como globos a su alrededor mientras se carcajeaba y reía sin parar , mientras leía un pedazo de papel .

jajajaja ... esto es en cerio a ... a...a... a quien se le ocurre hacer una lista de defectos de si mismo ...jajajajaja... reía a todo pulmón silver.

puag... pro favor bájanos me mareo ... suplicaba sonic pues sentía que lo que comió pronto lo devolvería ya que estaba de cabeza y giraba lentamente pero finalmente lo mareaba.

por caos ya no aguanto creo que ... hummmj ...pugg... agregaba scourgue tapándose la boca con ambas manos en un vano intento de no vomitar.

que es eso ?...decía shadow a espaldas del erizo blanco , arrebatando le el papel de las manos y empezaba una lectura en voz alta de lo que decía el dichosos papel.

 _lista de defecto de sonic el erizo ._

 _1- le teme a los fuegos artificiales._

 _2- cuando suda le salen granos en las púas._

jajajajajaja... se reía al uní sonó el trió de erizos que no flotaban.

 _3-se enreda en las cortinas._

 _4-si trepa aun árbol no sabe como bajar._

eres patético facker ... decía shadow cuando termino de leer esta y volvía a reír.

 _5- las rosas le provocan estornudos. y_

 _6.-el color rosa le marea según porque le recuerda a amy ._

hey eso es ofensivo ... alego amy con maso en mano pero al ver al erizo azul se volvía reír sin parar... te enredas en las cortinas... jajajajajajajaj.

que no se te olvide que si suda le salen granos en las púas ...jajajajajaja... decia silver mientras estaba tirado en el piso y se tomaba el estomago ya que de tanta risa le dolía el abdomen.

síguete riendo después primero bájanos ... alegaba escourgue , que sentía que ya no aguantaba mas quería vomitar ya.

ahora que...jajajaj ...lo... lo ...lo... recuerdo tu...jajajaja...eres igual que sonic no ? ... pregunto silver entre carcajadas.

y eso que? ... pregunto el erizo verde .

y todos lo miraron para después apuntarlo con un dedo y seguir riendo ... jajajajajajajaja...

también subes a un árbol y no sabes como bajar ... dijo silver de nuevo y todavía riendo.

no le encuentro lo chistoso , todo lo que dice esa lista no es cierto yo no la escribí ...alego sonic algo enojado y aguantando las ganas de devolver sus chilidogs.

eso explica por que tiene también los defectos y propósitos de tails al reverso de la hoja ... hablo silver dejando de reír ,mientras tomaba su barbilla con una de sus manos y miraba el techo del taller como meditando y procesando la información recién adquirida .

como... como...jajajajaja...como llego esta lista a tus manos...pregunto amy al erizo blanco.

cuando tails se paro a abrir la puerta la dejo caer por accidente y yo la tome antes que ellos dos ... recorvada silver.

eso lo explica la lista es de tails... aporto shadow tratando de aguantarse la risa.

si pero yo solo leí la parte de tails no había leído lo de sonic es muy gracioso... dijo silver de riendo de nuevo.

y que dice lo de tails? ... pregunto amy curiosa , para después arrepentirse y decir ...desvariamos devolverle la lista a tails.

ni hablar, leeré la parte de tails ... hablo shadow de forma autoritaria , pero antes de empezar amy se le acerco para tratar de quitarle la lista de tails... que crees que haces ... le preguntaba shadow a amy mientras sostenía la lista por sobre su cabeza y miraba burlón a la eriza rosa ya que no alcanzaba a arrebatarle el papel de su mano por mas que saltara .

dámelo ya fue suficiente , no es bueno burlarse de los defectos de los demás ...alego amy al azabache.

dices eso y te estabas riendo de sonic ase un momento ... replico shadow.

si ademas es gracioso... dijo silver arrebatandole el papel a shadow de sus manos.

no lo lean ... dijo una voz mas en el grupo mientras le arrebataba el papel a silver.

que malos que fue lo que leyeron ? ... hablo el zorrito con los cachetes inflados ,mientras guardaba el pedazo de papel en su lugar de origen.

shadow dijo lo de sonic , solo eso ... contesto amy entre un poco apenada y con ganas de seguir riendo.

ammmmm nada mas ? ... pregunto de nuevo tails.

si la verdad no pude decirles lo tuyo por que entrantes y me arrebataste el papel... dijo silver de lo mas sincero .

que?... pregunto tails .

por favor ya no aguanto mas ... suplico de nuevo sonic con cara de apuro .

yo vomitare aquí mismo ... hablo scourgue , a quien ya le importaba un reverendo pepino solo quera aligerara la carga de su estomago.

a si ustedes ... dijo silver soltando de repente a los dos al mismo tiempo.

voy al baño...sonic se paro dispuesto a correr directo al escusado.

no sueñes ... dijo scourgue al momento de parase y barrerle los pies al erizo azul.

maldito buuuuuug... reclamo sonic desde el piso ,tapandose de nuevo la boca con ambas manos.

continuara ...


	6. Chapter 6

Autora: ...hola de nuevo con la tortura ,lenguaje grosero moderadamente.

Disclamer : los personajes de SEGA. no me pertenecen pero de silo fueran todo seria un desastre .

* * *

A penas termino con lo que pidió , observaba con detenimiento como su compañero se frotaba su estomago inflado por la comida , mientras que con un palillo trataba de sacar las sobras de lo que le quedo entre los dientes y sin duda pensó en su hermana si en estos momentos viera aquel ser se guro le reclamaría su falta de educación seguida de una charla de modales , si su querida hermana todo un monumento al buen gusto y modales pero para el mas bien, el mundo de estirados burocráticos que no le dejaban en paz , es pero un momento en calma asta que el equidna hablo.

Creo que sera mejor ir a descansar...dijo nakelse parándose de su lugar , para continuar con el ... A donde piensas ir ahora? ...pregunto regresando su mirada al erizo verde mientras sentía la extraña sensación de que olvidaba algo .

Iré a explorar el lugar y conocer una que otra chica linda... Contesto manic , mientras guiño un ojo y con una de sus manos chasqueaba los de dos apuntando al equidna y decía ... Tu ve a descansar no te preocupes estaré bien... Finalizo caminando en dirección desconocida .

Hummmmm... Ya que ,yo iré a dormir pero antes al taller de tails ... Dijo para si , encogiéndose de hombros restando le importancia al echo deque manic no conocía la isla.

* * *

Orbot , cubot don de demonios se metieron los mande a una simple y censilla micion y a un no pueden regresar ... Reclamaba eggman por su comunicador.

Lo sentimos jefe es que nos retraso un poco la tejón salvaje del equipo de sonic... Se justificaba orbot.

Si pero gracias a ella encontramos lo que quería ...comento cubot.

Excelente y donde se supone que esta muéstrenmela su pongo que ya la tienen en sus manos...ordenaba eggman a sus secuaces .

Hammmm ...vera ... Es que es un poco difícil de obtener ... Habla temeroso uno delos pequeños robots .

Como que difícil , es simple solo tómala y tráela a mi y eso es todo ... Gritaba frustrado el pan-son .

Si señor pero no nos podemos acercarnos a ella a mas seis metros de distancia ... Defendía otro.

Pero por que demonios no ?... Cuestionaba irritado el bigotudo .

Es que esta adentro de la casa de miles el zorro de dos colas ... Aclaraba orbot .

Ademas al rededor de la casa hay una extraña esfera verde a modo de escudo y no deja pasar a nada desconocido...complementaba cubot.

Si es lamentable vimos como una roca se hacia polvo al contacto con la esfera...hablo de nuevo orbot.

Si era una piedra muy bella , no lo crees ...

Cállense de una maldita vez no me interesa una estúpida piedra, quiero una gema brillante roja lo demás no me importa ... Decia sulfuroso el cara de huevo.

Si jefe pero no sabemos como entrar ... Hablaron al unisono los robots .

Par de inútiles , pero bien dicen que si quieres algo bien echo , es mejor hacerlo uno mismo , yo me encargare de dejar a miles sin energía ...jojojojojojo... Esa gema es mía ...exclamo eggman para después cotar la comunicación con sus robots .

Yo también quería reír , nos hubiera contado el chiste ...decía orbot.

Si, por cierto no dijo si lo esperamos o nos vamos ...comentaba cubot , bajando su brazo .

Sera mejor retirarnos ya sabes como es el jefe de explosivo y destructivo cada que se ríe así...hablo orbot.

Y la tejón a donde fue ?... Pregunto cubot.

La vi meterse a la casa del zorro ... Contesto orbot.

Como hizo para pasar la esfera ? ... Pregunto de nuevo cubot.

No lo se , son de esas preguntas que jamas podre resolver ...contesto de nuevo orbot .

Vayámonos antes de que alguien nos vea ...ordenaba cubot .

Yo te sigo ...dijo orbot.

Por cierto no te párese que dentro de esa casa se escucha mucho ruido y muchos gritos ... Preguntaba otra vez cubot .

Si , es otro gran misterio que no podre resolver ... Contestaba orbot mientras se alejaba lentamente de la casa de tails y se detenía a medio camino observando como una estela de luz verde claro surcaba la espesa maleza de los alrededores de la casa de tails y se detenía en frente de la esfera .

Ese es otro erizo verde ? ...pregunto de nuevo cubot .

Si , y por lo visto tu amaneciste con muchas ganas de cuestionar todo ... Contesto orbot mientras volteaba y continuaba con su camino.

El jefe se llevara una sorpresa ... Dijo cubot siguiendo a su compañero, para des pues preguntar ... Crees que el jefe se enoje si no le contamos que hay mas erizos de lo normal ?...

No lo creo el nos pidió encontrar la gema y eso hicimos , por lo de mas si pregunta hacemos lo de siempre ...dijo orbot.

Rogar por nuestra vida ?... Dijo cubot a modo de pregunta.

Si... Hablo orbot perdiéndose en la maleza y dejando atrás la casa en la que a lo lejos se escuchaban gritos y explosiones y uno que otro lamento .

* * *

Se maldecía así mismo y se tiraba las púas de su cabeza ,estado en desesperación total gritaba... Donde putas eeeeeestooooooy ?

Hola manic esta es la casa de tails ... Dijo lo que a amanic le pareció la voz de un ángel que lo sacaba de la oscuridad y lo llevaba al lugar a donde quería ir .

Hoooo amy que bueno queeeee... Manic fue interrumpido por que al voltear a ver a amy encontró un espeso pelaje blanco y unos ojos ámbar, que elevaban de arriba abajo unas cejas blancas y lo miraba burlón .

Jijijiji ... Deberías de ver tu expresión ahora mismo ... Hablaba silver .

Deja de molestarlo y dime porque me trajiste a fuera ... Hablo amy a espaldas de silver .

Lo mismo quiero saber acaso hay algún sombi cerca ... Se escuchaba a sticks a un costado de manic.

Tu de donde?... Como es que ?... Trataba de hacer una pregunta coherente manic mientras veía a diferentes direcciones contemplaba la esfera verde que rodeaba el taller ... Que rayos es eso ?

A que bueno que encontraste el camino a casa de tails ... Dijo nakelse mientras palmeaba la espalda de manic y hacia que este atravesara la barrera luminosa impactando de cara el polvoriento piso .

Te estoy hablando contesta , le iba a dar la paliza de su vida a scourgue y tu me sacaste por queeeee?... Gritaba sulfurosa amy mientras que agitaba su maso en una de sus manos y caminaba amenazante a silver .

Bueno es que es mejor estar a qui afuera ...porque ... Es que ... Silver caminaba de espaldas mientras mantenía las manos en alto tratando de buscar escusas pero ninguna le llegaba solo quería mantener a amy a salvo de lo que pasaba adentro.

Cielos jamas vi a sonic a si de enojado ... Dijo tails a un lado de amy con cara de susto.

Se mataran entre ellos, por mi mejor ...hablo shadow a espaldas del zorro.

Que paso ? ... Pregunto manic levantándose del piso e intentando entender lo que pasaba .

Bueno es que fue asqueroso en todos los sentidos realmente no se si te gustara escuchar lo que paso ... Contestaba el pequeño zorro amarillo .

Su pongo que no lo hubiera sido tanto si sonic no hubiera estado todo vomitado... Decía silver con un semblante de enfermo y asqueado.

No ni así hubiera sido menos asqueroso los dos son igual de inmundos ... Hablo shadow cruzado de brazos y parado a lado ahora de amy.

Jamas perdonare a scourgue por besar a sonic a un estando todo vomitado ... Gritaba la eriza rosa .

Que demonios y hizo que a quien ?... Preguntaron manic y nakelse ala par.

Como si eso fuera demasiado ,por favor yo besaría a amy y no se ria asqueroso ... Dijo inocente la tejón , lo que provoco muchas miradas que la miraban con consternación .

Que ? Igual lo aria con tails y nakelse incluso sonic a un estando todo vomitado , también bese a mi perrito lo recuerdan cierto , me nos tu shadow , tu no conoces a mi bebe ... Mencionaba sticks .

Si como sea ... Decía shadow torciendo los ojos y buscando con la mirada a amy pero no la encontraba .

Y amy ? ... Pregunto nakelse e igual que shadow buscando a su compañera de equipo.

Maldición se me escapo ... Dijo silver corriendo a la entrada de la casa de tails.

Diablos ... Añadió shadow teletransportandose a dentro de la casa .

Pelea siiiiii ...dijo esticks sacando su bumerán y entrando también ala casa.

Es to se pondrá feo vienen o esperan aquí ... Comento manic corriendo también al interior de la casa .

Es mejor que vayamos así nos aseguramos que no se lastimen mas de la cuenta ... Sugería tails avanzando con un nakelse que solo se limitaba a seguir a su amigo con la boca abierta y los ojos total mente abiertos por la impresión de lo recién escuchado.

* * *

Se levanto del piso y no le dio tiempo de correr al baño para poder vomitar a gusto y para colmo su estomago no a aguantaba , así que paso lo inevitable , devolvió todo lo que comió que para su mala suerte fueron ocho chilidogs y una soda extra grande de uva , en frente de el fecker , amy y tails lo miraban atónitos mientras la risa burlona del erizo verde se oía retumbando por todos lados del taller de tails.

Eres una asquerosidad andante de color marrón ...jajajajaja ... Reía descaradamente el erizo verde y otra risa se unía.

Lamento decirlo pero es verdad ... Decía silver atacado de la risa y limpiando una lagrima traicionera de uno de sus ojos.

Es cierto facker deberías limpiarte ahora mismo das asco ... sentencio shadow con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras trataba de no reír .

Hoooo sonickun tengo un pañuelo si quieres límpiate con el ... Ofrecía amy a sonic de manera solidaria mientras se acercaba al mencionado .

No seria mejor un baño ... Sugería tails a sus amigos.

Prefiero el pañuelo ... Dijo sonic arrebatando le el pañuelo a amy de sus manos , pero al ver que el pedazo de tela no alcanzaba limpiar todo el estropicio dijo...creo que si seria mejor un baño.

Jajajajaja... Con agua bien fría para que se te quite el olor nauseabundo que emanas ... .jajajajaja...reía sin parar scourgue.

Pero le falto otro defecto a la lista a el no le gusta el agua ... Dijo shadow solo para fastidiar mas a sonic .

Hooooo sonickun no les hagas caso ... Pedía amy mientras le escurría una gota de sudor por la parte trasera de la nuca.

Que se le va hacer a una bola de idiotas ... Dijo sonic a modo de defensa.

Que dijiste ...paraba de reír scourgue , parado a espaldas de amy

Hey ten cuidado con lo que dices ... Reclamo silver .

Si acaso quieres pelea ... Dijo shadow con mirada retadora .

Chicos cálmense ... Pedía tails a sus amigos.

Sonikun mejor vamos a... Amy no termino de hablar por que scourgue la había girado bruscamente y le decía muy cerca de sus labios casi como un susurro tu no vas a ningún lado .

A sonic no le dio tiempo de reaccionar pero a silver si ,siento este mismo quien quitara a amy de en medio de ellos dos antes de que scourgue besara a la eriza rosada y en su lugar besara a sonic .

Lo siguiente que paso fue que todos los veían con los ojos bien abiertos y asqueados de la situacion.

Mientras scourgue abrió los ojos como platos al ser consiente de a quien beso no era a quien quería , lo aparto de un puñetaso en la quijada tratando de contener el asco que sentía y busco con la mirada a la eriza rosa ala que planeaba besar encontrándola en brazos de silver con la mida agachada y sosteniendo con una de sus manos a su querido piko.

Tuuuuu asquerosa basura ... Susurro el erizo azul todavía en la pose en la que lo dejo .

Scourgue regreso la mirada al erizo azul para observar como sus púas se obscurecían y salia un aura oscura de el .

Pagaras por lo que hiciste ... Hablo con voz baja y siniestra el erizo azul rey.

Puaag ... Escupió con desagrado y continuo...Crees que te tengo miedo... Decía el erizo verde mientras sus pupilas e irises empezaron querer tomar un color mas obscuro.

El suelo comenzo a temblar y por la potente fuerza que despedían los dos erizos ... Creo que es mejor salir de aqui ... Dijo silver apretando a amy a su cuerpo y se tele transportaba a la parte exterior de la casa de tails no pudiendo llegar mas lejos por el campo que rodeaba la casa.

Solo tengan cuidado con la parte del laboratorio chicos ... Pidió de nuevo tails antes de salir , rogándole a caos que no destruyera todos sus experimentos y prototipos en especial al láser caos y sus avances en decodificar coordenadas y otras cosas que tenia.

Me quedaría pero tengo mejores cosas por las que preocuparme... Dijo shadow abandonando la sala con un caos control.

Un spindash fue a dar directo a scourgue , pero este se encogió en su mismo sitio usando como barrera los aros que le impedían usar sus poderes por lo tanto al absorber el daño se quebraron al instante.

Gracias no lo esperaba de ti pero bueno te agradeceré correctamente el quitarme esas porquerías ...hablo scourgue transformándose al instante .

Sonic sonrió de lado malvadamente y corrió al redor de el , en el proceso se enroscaba y atacaba con otro spindash directo a scourgue pero como este ya sabia su movimiento solo espero el momento oportuno para detenerlo de una de sus púas desenroscan dolo en el acto y azotando lo en piso con una pata directo en su cabeza destrozando la duela de aquel laboratorio por el golpe.

Predecible como siempre... Dijo scourgue mientras hacia cara de asco de nuevo y miraba su rival en el piso destrozado .

No estés tan seguro... Hablo sonic mientras desaparecía en frente de las narices de super scourgue y lo tomaba de uno de los lados de su cabeza y lo estampaba contra el gran tronco que tails ocupaba como molino partiendo lo a la mitad gracias a la fuerza con la que la cabeza de scourgue fue impactada.

Esto solo me hace cosquilla ,no puedes hacer algo mejor ... Dijo scourgue incorporándose del tronco destrozado y tomando a sonic de una sus púas de la cabeza y lo golpeaba repetida mente en el abdomen.

Quieres algo mejor prueba esto ... Dijo una voz aguda de quien sabe que dirección y busco con la mirada a la persona en cuestión pero no veía a nadie solo a ellos dos y justo cundo creyó estar alucinando sonic lo sujeto de una de su mano con la que lo sostenia y sonreia de nuevo mirándolo a los ojos le dijo... No hagas bromas de mal gusto no te van ...y cuando el finalizo sintió un fuer golpe que mando a los dos erizos a perforar una de las paredes de el taller de tails dejándolos a escasos centímetros de la barrera que puso el zorro.

Quien demonios es muéstrate ... Reclamo scourgue incorporándose de un salto del piso.

Te encontré ... Dijo sonic ya levantado y corriendo a gran velocidad a sía una persona aparente mente invisible con claras intenciones de atacar pero al querer pegarle no le daba a nada y entonces salia de nuevo disparado contra barrera estrellándolo.

Sabes que estas peleando con el aire al parecer también se te seca el cerebro al transformarte no?... Hablaba scourgue mientras observaba con detenimiento a su enemigo , pero al ver que salia disparado ala barrera y ver que el impacto de este no le hizo ni el mas mínimo rasguño frunció su entrecejo... mierda estoy atrapado...exclamo y volteo a ver al enemigo invisible y justo cuando pensó que no podría pelear con el aire se volvió visible y no era nada mas y nada menos que amy rose con piko en mano dispuesta a azotarlo con toda su fuerza en su cabeza pero esta ves fue mas rápido y con una patada mandaba a bolar a su maso por en sima del tejado del taller de tails .

Esta vez no sera igual primor , ademas quiero quitarme el mal sabor de boca ...dijo scourgue que con un rápido movimiento agarraba con una sola de sus manos las muñecas a amy y se las levantaban por sobre su cabeza levantando la un par de centímetros del piso.

Ahora si no hay mas estorbos ... Hablo de nuevo scourgue abrazando a amy de la cintura con su mano libre y justo cuando intentaba besarle, esta se retorcía y movía intensamente en un intento fallido por evitarlo.

Sueltame ya que me lastimas ... Demando la eriza rosa todavía peleando y justo cuando se preparaba para patear le la entrepierna sintió que no se podía mover y en un rápido vistazo miro a sonic que estaba suspendido en el aire en poción de su famoso ataque y a unos cuantos metros de golpearlos a ella escourgue .

Uuuuppps ... Siento interrumpir tu plan pero no puedo permitir que beses a amy ya suficiente tienes con sonic ... Dijo silver que tenia las manos alzadas y de su cuerpo salia una luz verde-azulado , acercándose a los erizos en tierra con los mismos poderes separaba a amy de scourgue y la ponía a sus espaldas alavés que la regañaba como si de una niña se tratara ... Ves te dije que era mejor estar a ya , pero no alguna ves me haces caso nooooo...

Por otro lado amy no podía hacer gestos y se mantenía suspendida todavía con las manos en el aire y sobre su cabeza, e intentaba decirle que no se distrajera que sonic estaba en su versión obscura y scourgue en modo super , pero fue muy tarde y cuando silver termino con su regaño recibió una patada en el estomago seguido de un fuerte spindash sobre su espalda el golpe lo mando al piso levantando una espesa nube de polvo .

Rayos ... Dijo amy saliendo de su estado inmóvil , tratando de invocar a piko o hacerse invisible de nuevo , pero como no estaba acostumbrada a usarlo a menudo le resultaba difícil en situaciones de alto estrés .

Tu fuiste quien me pego con ese maso no una sino dos veces interesante y en sima te hiciste invisible... Le hablo sonic a sus espaldas

Tksss...La pelea apenas empieza... Agrego scourgue parado en frente de ella y mirando retador a sonic.

Corre amy , yo los detendré... Le ordeno silver a amy ,mientras se levantaba cubierto de tierra .

No iras a ningún lado ... Hablo sonic intentando darle un golpe por la espalda ala eriza rosa pero ella en un ágil movimiento tomaba el brazo de sonic como barra de equilibrio parándose sobre una mano y sosteniendo todo su cuerpo por en sima de su mano, esquibando el golpe .

Tan estúpido como siempre facker ... Hablo la voz gruesa de shadow ,colándose en medio de scourgue y de sonic, mientras en su mano una luz brillante se acumulaba y sus ojos brillaban en un intenso amarillo y con un par de señas le indicaba silver que sacara a amy de ahí.

Kyaaaaaa...Amy solo fue disparada a uno arbustos que se encontraban cerca de donde estaba el oyó de la pared mientras escuchaba a shadow decir ...lanza caos ...y el lugar se iluminaba con muchos rayos dorados .

Si yo también me uno ... Dijo otra voz aun lado de amy ... No sticks espera no es seguro... Le grito la eriza rosa a su amiga en un intento fallido de que la escuchara.

Woooooo ... Este oyó si que es grande ... Hablo manic saliendo del la puerta provisional del taller de tails.

Hola otra vez manic , me ayudas a salir de aquí ?... Saludo amy mientras intentaba desesperada salir de los arbustos.

O si claro , oye donde esta sonic ?... Preguntaba manic mientras tiraba de una de las manos de amy.

Aya , pero esta en su modo oscuro y... Hay... Estaba hablando amy cuando sintio como manic la soltó y esta se bolbia a atorarse en el arbusto.

Mejor quédate ahí... Dijo manic mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia la nube de polvo y frotaba su collar sacando de el una batería y en sus manos aparecían unas baquetas .

Es hora de tocar una linda melodía de cuna ... giro sus baquetas sobre sus dedos y con agilidad golpeaba simultanea mente los tambores y platillos sacando de ellos estruendosos rayos que iluminaban en la espesa nube de polvo .

Amy que pasa ? ... Pregunto tails ahora saliendo por el oyó en su pared.

Nada ya sabes , solo que sonic entro en su modo obscuro y rompió los aros inividores de scourgue y el se transformo en super y tuve que sacarlos en cuanto me di cuenta y luego llego silver y los habría detenido de no ser por que se distrajo y luego llego shadow formando una nube espesa de polvo alrededor de ello y luego sticks se metió ala pelea y luego manic ,mientras yo solo soy mera espectadora por que no logro zafarme de este arbustooooo... Gritaba amy desesperada para después calmarse y pedir amable mente... podrías por favor sacarme de aquí ?.

Si claro ... Se apiadaba tails de su amiga .

Woooo hay golpes y patadas y no me esperaron , yo soy el mejor peleador así que prepárense chicos... Nakelse se dirija ala rebuelta mientras se tronaba sus nudillos.

Espera nakelse sticks esta ahí dentro por favor sacalaaaaaaa ... Gritaba de nuevo amy , pero este por la emoción de la pelea no la escucho, cuando de entre la nube de polvo se oía un grito y una pequeña tejón salia disparada justo donde se encontraban tails y amy siendo esta ultima quien recibiera a su amiga, sirviendo de colchón llevando ahora a los tres al arbusto .

Hay eso dolió ... Se quejo sticks en sima de amy .

Por favor podrías levantarte ... Suplicaba amy de bajo de sticks.

Creo que caí sobre mi cola rara ... Se levantaba tails a un lado de las chicas y sobaba su cola afectada .

Listo déjame te saco de esas ramas ... Dijo stcks.

Por favor te lo agradecería enorme mente ... Dijo amy estirando sus manos para tomar las de sticks sintiendo un tirón que la sacaba de su aprieto.

Listo saquemos a tails y luego hay que parar a los chicos sin provocar mas golpes ... Ordenaba amy , mientras tiraba de la mano de tails .

Listo ahora toma tails puedes aumentarle la potencia ? ... Preguntaba amy mientras le entregaba la volita que bajaba la energía.

Claro solo unos ajustes y no... No termino de hablar cuando escucharon como alguien dentro del polvo también salia gritando disparado al mismo arbusto donde momentos habían estado atrapados .

No...no no,nooooooooo... ...waaaaaa... Grito sticks quien se encontraba cerca del arbusto y resabia muy a su pesar a nakelse... Quítate no respiro ...pedía la pequeña tejón.

Voy mami ... Dijo nakelse y enseguida desmayándose sobre sticks.

Yo saco a nakelse, tu a lo tuyo y en cuanto este listo la volita la avientas a la nube de polvo... Le ordenaba la eriza rosa mientras de un tirón y con mucha determinación se colocaba al equidna inconsciente sobre sus brazos al estilo nupcial.

Claro pero esto no los dejara dormidos instantáneamente... Preguntaba tails a su amiga.

De eso se trata, así no tendremos mas contratiempos, es mejor dormirles a que cada 5 minutos estén tratando de golpearse o matarse... Contestaba amy mientras entraba por el oyó con nakelse en brazos .

No es justo yo también quiero que me cargues... Se quejo sticks parándose del arbusto nuevamente y siguiendo a amy , dejando al ultimo tails quien acabo con los ajustes necesarios y se metió a la casa taller de tras de sus amigas... Bien chicos que tengan buenas noches ... Dijo tails aventando el artefacto ala espesa nube de polvo.

Por dentro de la nube de polvo :silver esquivaba uno que otro rayo y evitaba golpes con sus poderes , sonic golpeaba diestra y siniestra a todo aquel que estuviera cerca , shadow también atacaba a scourgue y a sonic ,scourgue intento derribar la batería de manic pero un rayo salido y por poco le dio ,justo cuando quiso atacar por la espalda a shadow una luz blanca intensa los segó a todos y cuando se disipo , se vieron unos a los otros y se inspeccionaron su cuerpo cada uno pero de repente vieron al primero en caer , era sonic que se des transformo y caía al suelo como si una hoja en el viento se tratara , el segundo fue scourgue que callo como tabla y de cara al piso desciendo al instante su transformación , luego silver quien sintió los parpados pesarle demasiado se sentó en el piso y se recostaba en el suelo boca arriba , shadow trataba por todos los medios no dormirse y con lo poco que lograba distinguir vio el pequeño artefacto de amy en piso se agacho para tomarlo con una de sus manos pero quedo dormido en el momento que lo hizo , manic por su parte fue el ultimo afectado quedando en el piso en posición fetal y roncando plácidamente mientras que su batería desapareció al momento en que se durmió .

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

Autora: ...hola de nuevo con la tortura ,lenguaje grosero moderadamente.

Disclamer : los personajes de SEGA. no me pertenecen pero de silo fueran todo seria un desastre .

* * *

y ...haora que hacemos con ellos ?... pregunto tails a amy .

seria bueno que los metamos y los limpiemos en especial a sonic ... dijo la eriza rosa mientras dejaba caer el pesado cuerpo de nakelse en el sofá de tails.

si también seria bueno que les borraran la memoria pero no se puede solo los extraterrestres tienen la suficiente tecnología para eso... mencionaba la pequeña tejón a espaldas de sus dos compañeros cocientes .

eso es sticks siempre con buenas y raras ideas ... felicitaba a sticks el pequeño zorro.

si pero como lo hacemos ? ... pregunto la eriza rosa .

es muy facil e estado trabajando en un pequeño aparato que permite borrar la memoria de corto plazo lo llamo "NEUROLIZADOR" ... dijo tails ala ves que sacaba de uno de sus cajones un especie de lapicero.

hoooooo y de verdad funciona ? ... pregunto sticks viendo con asombro el lapicero.

si claro mira ...dijo tails mientras ponía de forma vertical el lapicero en frente delos ojos de sticks y bajaba sus lentes de su cabeza y los ponía en sus ojos y le aventaba amy otro par que guardaba de repuesto ...ponte los , esto sera divertido ...presiono un botón y salio un flash que le dilato las pupilas esticks y la dejaba con los ojos bien abiertos y mirando ala nada.

tails que hiciste? ... cuestiono la eriza rosa quitándose de inmediato los lentes negros y pasando una de sus manos en frente del campo de visión de la pequeña tejón ... que le hiciste porque no reacciona?... pregunto de nuevo amy observando horrorizada a su amiga.

tranquila solo le borre quince minutos de sus recuerdos y ahora hay que poner otro un recuerdo nuevo ... dijo tails sonriendo amable mente mientras se ha cercaba en frente de sticks y le decía ... bien sticks lo que acaba de pasar fue porque scourgue le jugo una broma pesada a sonic y terminaron peleando todos , de acuerdo... finalizo tails.

si ... hablo la tejón moviendo lentamente su cabeza de arriba a abajo y de inmediato reaccionaba ,miro a todos lados y le decía a amy... e increíble que sonic no aguantara una simple broma y para colmo todos terminaron peleando y no me esperaron ... dijo la tejón mientras daba media vuelta y caminaba corriendo en dirección al oyó enorme que se encontraba en la parte trasera del laboratorio ... no ! ya acabo y todos perdieron! ... reprocho sticks mientras cruzaba los brazos y hacia un puchero arrugando su pequeña nariz.

mientras tails le sonreia con suficiencia a amy y levantaba las cejas de arriba a abajo como preguntándole con su mirada que opinaba , mientras la eriza rosa veía perpleja toda la situación .

how ! increíble tails ... fue lo único que pronuncio la eriza rosa caminando en dirección a sticks ... hey sticks te sientes bien ? ... pregunto amy.

si claro por que abría de sentirme mal ? ...contesto con otra pregunta la pequeña tejón .

no cientes que algo se te olvido?... cuestiono de nuevo la eriza rosa.

no ... hamm ... no nada todo esta bien active el sistema contra zoombies y extraterrestres cerré bien la puerta de mi casa ,mis amuletos están bien colocados, no definitivamente todo esta en orden pero gracias por preguntar si algo se olvido , ahora la verdadera pregunta es que hacemos con ellos?... contesto sticks avanzando con pazos lentos en dirección de los erizos dormidos y rascando su cabeza mientras trataba de recordar algo mas pero nada.

amy solo la miro con asombro y justo cuando quiso llamar a tails se escucho como de nuevo e dichoso aparato neurológico hacia de nuevo su extraño ruido y solo por si acaso se coloco de nuevo los lentes y volteo justo en el momento en que nakelse era flasheado por el zorito de dos colas con el aparato en manos y sonreia de nuevo y le repetia lo mismo que a stiks solo que le añadió ... se te ocurrió meterte en la pelea pero silver te saco volando y después te desmayaste ... nakelse solo movió la cabeza de arriba abajo elevo uno de sus brazos a un chichón que tenia en uno de los costados de su cabeza y dijo ... se pasaron ese golpe si me dolió y por cierto donde están todos .

aya afuera todos quedaron dormidos por mi nuevo invento nos ayudarías a meterlos ...dijo tails guardando el lapicero dentro de sus guantes.

claro ya sabes estos músculos pueden con todo ... hablo nakelse enseñando sus bíceps bien trabajados.

y amy no le daba mas importancia a lo que decía el equidna , movió su cabeza con desaprobación y mejor miro a sticks quien solo picaba a manic con un palo como si fuera un bicho raro mientras este en sueños decía ... no sonia ,no me quiero bañar, baña mejor a sonic.

haaaaaa esto sera una noche larga ... dijo la eriza para si , mientras veía de reojo al equidna que le seguía presumiendo sus músculos y agarraba con cierta brusquedad a los erizos dormidos y los ponia en una pila uno sobre otro y le preguntaba ...oye amy donde los pongo ?...

lo pensó unos segundos y contesto... en el baño los limpiare un poco y después los colocas en la sala de tails... comando amy mientras que con un poco de decisión se quitaba las vendas de los brazos y se quitaba los guantes para comenzar su tarea.

estas segura de querer hacer eso tu sola ... pregunto tails a un lado de amy mientras se sonrojaba y trataba de no imaginar a amy bañándose con los erizos que seguían durmiendo.

claro tails solo los limpiare con un paño humedo pero al que si tenemos que darle un baño es a sonic ... hablo amy concentrada en su tarea y pasando por alto el incremento del sonrojo del pequeño zorro por su ultimo comentario, para luego poner un semblante en azul y sombrío cuando sticks dijo... yo lo baño , ami querida mascota siempre la baño no debe de ser muy diferente ,solo necesitamos una toalla shampo anti pulgas y un estropajo echo de hiedra venenosa , para dejar en el un brillo mas luminoso.

amy solo se golpeo la frente con la mano y le decía bajito y con mucha paciencia ... no sticks , sonic no es una mascota y no creo que le agrade que lo talles con hiedra venenosa y shampo anti pulgas y otra cosa como le haces para bañar a tu cachorro si se supone que es un robot ?.

sii es que tu me dijiste que los baños de lodo son relajantes pero solo en el spa y que en casa hay que bañarse con agua , su pongo que eso explicaría el por que últimamente se mueve menos que antes... contesto la tejón mientras alzaba las manos y ponía carita de inocencia ante lo obvio.

si creo que mejor yo los baño ademas se vería mal que sonic despertara siendo bañado por sticks y hiedras venenosas ...dijo decisivo tails mientras arrastraba a nakelse de uno de sus brazos para que le hiciera compañía .

nakelse solo gritaba que :... ya me bañe el mes pasado no es necesario otro baño asta dentro de tres meces mas por favor nooooooooo... dijo mientras dejaba a su paso una marca de rasguños sobre el piso de madera echa por la única mano libre que le que daba , cerrándose de golpe la perta del baño .

mientras amy y sticks contemplaron la escena con una gota de sudor de tras de su nuca al estilo anime.

* * *

3 horas mas tarde.

se encontraban cinco erizos recién bañados mas un equidna y un zorro amarillo ,siendo el ultimo quien estaba jadean por tan exhaustiva tarea, mientras los cinco erizos seguían durmiendo y el equidna contemplaba sus vendajes mas limpios .

hubiera sido mas fácil si no te hubieras movido tanto ...replico tails a un knuckles quien no le puso mas atencion y se recostó sobre los erizos dormidos para también dormir un poco.

no creí que bañarlos fuera mas difícil de lo que parece... stikcs mencionaba en voz baja a su amiga a quien ya le resbalaba otra gota de sudor sobre su nuca y mira a sus dos compañeros uno quejándose y regañando y el otro bostezando , acomodándose para dormir.

si , que bueno que el los baño ...contestaba amy a su amiga moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo, oyendo de fondo como tails seguía reclamándole a un equidna que ahora dormía al igual que los otros erizos.

tails seria mejor terminar de ajustar el dispositivo mientras ellos descansan no crees ? ... pregunto la eriza rosa tratando de llamar la atencion del pequeño zorro y evitar el que despertara a los cinco erizos .

si supongo que eso es lo mejor , espero que todos despierten al mismo tiempo a si a todos les borro la memoria juntos ... hablo tails tranquilizándose , mientras avanzaba a su laboratorio con amy siguiendo a sus espalda .

sticks vigila los y si ves que se van a despertar ablanos , que no se muevan de su lugar por favor sticks...pidió amy viendo ala pequeña tejón a un lado de ella antes de seguir a tails,

sticks solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente y viendo partir a su amiga , miro a su entorno buscando con la mirada algo que le ayudara mantener a los individuos dormimos todavía mas inmóviles , encontrando dentro de los escombros una cuerda que le ayudaría a llevar acabo su tarea con gran facilidad.

* * *

en volcán activo ,se encontraba cierta guarida secreta y ni tanto por que todo el mundo conocía su domicilio .Se encontraba cierto huevo malvado reuniendo a sus bandinkis , busibombers y de mas secuaces que conformaban su ejercito de robots dispuestos a atacar cuando el quisiera .

bien todos están listos ya saben alas en unas cuantas horas todos iremos por la gema ,estoy mas que seguro que en esta ocasión si le ganaremos a ese erizo azul jojojojojo ... reía malvadamente eggman , deteniéndose al instante para gritar ... don de rayos esta mi emparedado de salmón bajo en calorías? y mi jugo de media noche ? maldita cea debo de mejorara ese robot sirviente ...dijo el bigotudo y justo cuando dio la vuelta su robot se acercaba con una bandeja en mano y en ella llevaba lo que el avía pedido.

siii a si me gusta , ahora lo único que falta es colocar el mosquito come energía sobre el tejado de miles y a si dejarlo si electricidad ... jojojojojo... metal sonic tu seras el encargado de tal tarea , hacercate ala casa taller del zorro ,el mosquito hará el resto del trabajo el solo... ordeno eggman entregándole a metal sonic un insecto robotico ,del tamaño de su mano con la forma exacta de un mosquito.

metal sonic afirmo con la cabeza , se dispuso a partir con el insecto en manos y antes de desaparecer de la vista del bigotudo este le grito ...recuerda como lo ensayamos en cuando la energía de la casa de tails desaparezca sera hora de que des la señal y entonces nuestra diversión comenzara , por lo que fallar no esta permitido ...metal sonic de nuevo afirmo y salio del cuartel secreto a toda velocidad.

continuara...

* * *

autora : gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia , esto es solo para disculparme por la tardanza en subir mis capítulos ,pero es que me enferme de hepatitis y me dijeron que no podría salir del hospital hasta dentro de unos 20 días mas en fin yo sigo enferma y castigada y espero pronto subir otro cap.

nos leemos .


	8. Chapter 8

Autora: ...hola de nuevo con la tortura ,lenguaje grosero moderadamente.

Disclamer : los personajes de SEGA. no me pertenecen pero de silo fueran todo seria un desastre.

* * *

¡AL DESNUDO!

bien creo que eso sera todo ya tengo todo listo incluso podría mandarlos de una ves a su dimensión... dijo tails quitando algo de sudor de su frente y viendo de soslayo a su acompañante quien solo se sentó en silla y recargo su cabeza en el respaldo suspiro y luego dijo.

que bueno que ya terminamos creí que no terminaríamos antes de que despertaran ... hablo amy enderezándose sobre el asiento y sonriendo le a su amigo.

deberíamos darles un vistaso solo para asegurarnos de que estan bien ... pedia tails .

si estoy de acuerdo vamos ...dijo la eriza rosa ,parándose de su lugar y caminando en dirección ala sala...oye por cierto que hora tienes tails ?...pregunto mientras miraba por una de las ventanas del taller, no logrando distinguir mucho por lo luminoso del color verde perteneciente ala barrera que tails coloco.

son las 6:00 am ,valla ! trabajamos prácticamente toda la noche y no me avía dado cuenta... contestaba el pequeño zorro con cara de sorpresa.

si ,se nos fue el tiempo con razón tienes ojeras ... señalo amy a su amigo con algo de sorpresa.

si también tu tienes unas enormes ojeras y las púas algo desarregladas... contra ataco atils a su amiga mientras se veían a los ojos y empezaron a carcajearse sin saber de que , pero sus risas cesaron al escuchar .

y cuando me desate de esta estúpida cuerda te arrancare la cabeza ... se guido de un ...así tu y cuantos mas? loca asquerosa ... y luego ...cayese no dejan dormir maldita cea...para completar ... si no cierran su boca juro que los matare y luego arrojare su cadáver a un volcán activo... por favor por que? de nuevo me amarraron aaaaaamyyyyy desata meeeeeeeeeeee...

nuestro momento de descanso acabo ...hablo amy mientras suspiraba y arreglaba un poco sus púas con sus manos.

sera mejor ver que pasa y ... tails no termino de hablar por que escucho un estruendo proveniente de su barrera, corrió en directo a una des sus ventanas de donde estaba seguro que localizaría el desperfecto y si justo en frente de el se encontraba un enorme robot golpeando con uno de sus brazos la esfera y se de apoco se iba agrietando ... que rayos pero como si yo!...

tails no hay tiempo yo me encargare de el y tu ocúpate delos chicos ...hablo amy decidida a entrar en acción.

estarás bien te ves muy cansada ... pregunto preocupado a su amiga el zorrito .

si nada que un buen ejercicio matinal no resuelva ... dijo la eriza rosa mientras le reía amable mente , pero por dentro sentina que se dormiría en cualquier instante y luchaba por que eso no se le notara ... bien tails has lo que tengas que hacer ,por que en cuanto caiga la barrera sera mi turno y no va hacer fácil a si que no tardes quieres ... pidió y luego corrió ala puerta principal con su ,maso en mano.

mientras tails ya no respondió nada y corrió ala sala sacando de uno de sus guantes el lapicero o mas bien el neurolizador , el primero en ser divisado fue nakelse.

* * *

ya llevaba muchas horas esperando ,que clase de energía utilizaba ese zorro , la barrera no caía y metal sonic no les avía dado la señal todavía, maldición el sol estaba apunto de salir el no había podido atacar su factor sorpresa seria un fracaso con la luz solar era ahora o nunca haría que ese erizo por fin se arrodillara ante su victoria al obtener la gema roja que se encontraba en la casa del zorro respiro hondo y con una sonrisa retorcida levanto uno de los costados del pelirrojo bigote y ordeno... tu ve y derriba esa barrera...ordeno a un enorme robot quien portaba un maso en uno de sus brazos y tenia un ojo grande en el centro de su cabeza.

y justo como lo pensó, la barrera al primer golpe retumbo, no repelió el golpe y mejor aun se agrieto, significaba una sola cosa la barreara caería con un par de golpes mas ya sentía el sabor de la victoria siiii ...muajajajajaja ...no había podido retener su risa llena de maldad y venganza .

al primero que saliera de esa casa le tocaría pelear contra el golem versión 2.5 mejorado y aumentado, quiso reír de nuevo pero servio interrumpido cuando vio con grata sorpresa que la barrera se caía al redero de la casa tails.

y en medio de pedaserio energético y una eriza miraba retadora a eggman , sujetaba su maso con las dos manos ,corríendo en dirección del causante de que la barrera cayera y con un gran salto lograba llegar a la altura de su cabeza y de un solo golpe la desprendía lanzando la directo a los pies de su creador.

eggman espero que esto no sea lo único que tengas ... muhaaaaaaa... hablo amy mientras bostezaba al final .

por quien me tomas niña ? claro que tengo algo de tu agrado o mas bien del mio ... hablo eggman molesto por el actuar de la eriza la miraba fijamente mientras de una de sus manos apretaba un botón oculto entre sus guantes y se preguntaba por que seguía bostezando? , acaso le aburría? humj! ya vería... no eres rival para mi golem ... dijo llamando la atencion de la eriza causando que ella dejara de bostezar y abriera los ojos con sorpresa al ver como los arboles de tras de eggman se mecían de un lado a otro no lograba distinguir mucho ya que todavía no amencia por completo ,solo se veía dos enormes focos rojos que se movían en su dirección y al salir observo un enorme robot con forma humanoide y mas grande que el anterior corría en su dirección .

con temor vio en cámara lenta y fracción de segundos se detuvo a escasos centmetros de ella y con la misma fuerza con la que corría levanto uno de sus pies para patearla en las costillas y ella solo por reflejo se protegió con su maso lo que ocasiono que volara a unos metros de distancia , causando que al caer rodara sobre su propio cuerpo dolorosamente , cubriéndose de polvo en el proceso.

jajajajajaja... ahora si no bostezas cierto eriza...se reía eggman burlón de la eriza.

amy solo escuchaba al odioso huevo reírse y para colmo su ropa y su cabello estaban desordenados, si bien era fuerte ese golpe si le dolió estaba enoja y mucho lo pagaría y lo pagaría muy caro ...si hay algo que odio es que me subestimen,que se maltraten mi cabello ,que se llene de polvo mi ropa y sobretodo que se rían de mi y tu ya hiciste to lo anterior...hablo mientras detenía con su maso uno delos puñetazo que el robot le iba a dar con la intención de rematarla pero ella logro detenerlo en el acto.

pero que demonios ... decía eggman sorprendido.

* * *

tenia nakelse de espaldas le iba hablar cuando escucho hablar a su amigo.

vaya entonces tu besaste a sonic ,yo creía que el asunto era con amy ,que bueno que no es a si , eso me deja en cierto modo mas tranquilo , quiero que sepan que yo los apoyo en su relación y les deseo que sean felices como pareja oficial en un futuro... dijo nakelse de lo mas sincero posible.

queeeee! huacala yo con este , prefiero infectarme de la peste o de rabia primero ,antes que estar con el...dijo scourgue amodo de defenza.

que mal que ya ceas una peste y podamos deshacernos de ti por que estamos amarrados aaamyyyy desatanos ... hablo sonic mientras veia retador scourgue.

tu todavía te cientes con derecho de pedirle algo amy cuando estuviste apunto de golpearla ,debería de ponerte una bala en tu asqueroso cerebro de amiba...dijo shadow recordando el incidente anterior.

lamento decirlo sonic pero el tiene razón... decía silver apoyando lo que shadow dijo .

yo lo que quiero es arrancarte la cabeza y luego se la daré de regalo de bodas amy para que siga burlándose de tu lista de defectos en tu asquerosa cara... hablo de nuevo scourgue viendo con malicia asonic .

tu casarte con ella no me hagas reír , ni siquiera perteneces a esta dimencion , pero no te preocupes en cuanto te largues me asegurare de que amy no recuerde nada de ti ... hablo sonic para continuar ... por lo otro ya veré que hacer después que desaparezcas.

si como no ahora resul... manic fue interrumpido por tails .

ya cállense si les preocupa tanto miren esto necesito que presten atencion y justo cuando les iba a borrar la memoria se escucho un grito desgarrador desde afuera segido de un golpe seco.

tails que pasa donde esta amy ... pregunto manic al zorro .

no hay tiempo... respondió tails al tiempo que ponía el lapicero en frente de ellos e iniciaba el proceso de borrado de moria.

que pero donde esta amy tai... tampoco acabo de hablar silver , el pequeño zorro ya los había flasheado a todos.

todos veían hacia la nada y con los ojos bien abiertos prestaron atencion a lo que tails les decía ...bien escuchen jamas paso lo de la lista y tampoco hubo beso de sonic y scourgue ,la pelea de anoche fue por que scourgue le jugo una broma pesada y todos acabaron peleando, amy esta peleando sola aya fuera con eggman y ustedes acaban de despertar de acuerdo ... todos movieron la cabeza de arriba abajo indicando que habían entendido.

bien chicos los desatare y cuando estén listos salgan a ayudarnos ...dijo tails deshaciendo los nudos de la cuerda y se detenía en scourgue lo miraba y le decía ...menos a ti tu eres un peligro... terminaba su tarea y tomaba de una esquina un basuca... bien espero que reacionen a tiempo ... dijo corriendo al exterior don de se oían mas gritos.

* * *

le estaba costando mucho deshacerse de esa cosa, estaba segura que no aguantaría mas tiempo ,el cansancio y la falta de sueño ya la estaban venciendo y en uno de sus descuidos fue tomada de una de sus piernas y ahora la giraba como si fuera una muñeca en la mano de un niño el aire la única diferencia era que a el robot le giraba también gran parte del torso parecía un remolino que de apoco aumentaba su fuerza y rapidez, justo cuando pensó que la cosa no podía empeorar vio como en misil impactaba de lleno en una de las piernas del robot y justo cuando creyó que explotaría no paso ,lo peor fue que el misil continuo con su trayectoria con ella como pasajera justo donde se encontraba eggman ,viento todo la acción atónito e inmobil .

creyó que estaba durmiendo y que tenia una fea pesadilla cuando el golem entro de nuevo a los arboles que rodeaban la casa de tails ,pero en su intento de detenerse tomo al eggmovil con todo y tripulante ahora eran dos pasajeros en completo panico que gritaban a todo pulmón ... HAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ... cuando se diviso a un ejercito de robots con los que seguramente se estrellarían .

si a si fue el misil por fin exploto con una fuerza evaporadora ,sus ojos daban vueltas y la cabeza le dolía, de lo que estaba segura era de que estaba viva si le dolía algo era porque estaba viva no? escucho un gemido algo ronco trato de estabilizarse y busco con la mirada a su enemigo del cual si bien le caía mal no quería que muriera sino luego con quien pelearían .

miro para todos lados con algo de esfuerzo se sentó sobre el piso , el paisaje era desolador donde habían arboles frondosos ahora estaban sin una sola hoja, donde habían robots ahora se encontraban solo piezas esparcidas en todos lados como si se hubieran desarmado, una fresca brisa paso rosando todo su cuerpo levantando un poco de polvo y en ese mismo instante fue consciente de su condición , al palpar su pecho donde antes estaba su ropa y sus vendas ya no las avía lo curioso era que llevaba sus guantes, zapatos deportivos , sus casetas largas y bragas pero nada mas , un sonido llamo su atencion parecía que tocia a sus espalda, volteo con cierta curiosidad , olvidándose de su estado por un momento y lo vio su peor pesadilla continuaba , en frente de ella se encontraban unos zapatos negros con calcetines ala pantorrilla cubriendo unas piernas peludas ,calzoncillos largos rojos con puntos blancos una espalda ancha llena de pelos horrorosos y acompañada de una calva cabeza.

HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!...volvía a gritar la eriza rosa viendo horrorizada desde el suelo a su enemigo.

justo eggman iba voltear a ver que pasaba ,cuando unos sonidos de pisadas llamaron su atencion acompañados de gritos... continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

Autora: ...hola de nuevo escribiendo de nuevo desde mi celular , (después de un mes bastante estresante , tedioso y preocupante ) con muchas faltas de ortografía y demás disparate creados por mi, en fin ya saben lenguaje moderada mente grosero y bla,bla,bla . a leer .

Disclamer : los personajes de SEGA. no me pertenecen pero de ser así todo seria un revoltijo .

* * *

¡AL SE-MI DESNUDO !

tails se encontraba parado justo debajo del marco de su casa , se veía completamente desconcertado tenia la boca abierta los ojos casi se le salían de sus cuencas , a uno de sus costados se encontraba tirada la bazuca ,de donde momentos antes disparo el misil y al mismo tiempo se preguntaba en que momento coloco esa cosa dentro?.

a si ! ahora lo recordaba fue cuando se dividió asimismo en muchos tails y dos de ellos crearon esa cosa , el bromista y el inventor , eso solo significaba algo malo , muy malo y si estaba en lo cierto amy lo mataría , noo ! primero lo despellejaría vivo y después lo mataría si , pero ese era el menor delos problemas ,por que amy fue arrastrada con todo y el golem peor aun ahí iba eggman no solo eso el misil si exploto , jamas pensó que de su bazuca saldría un misil , el plan era lanzar le una red no un misil.

al darse cuenta de que una nube de polvo acompañada de escombros se elevaba por los aires , no lo pensó dos veces y en pesaba a correr lo mas rápido posible en dirección donde el misil arrastro a amy , ya que si volaba se vería perjudicado por los escombros que salían disparados entre ellos, hojas , maderas y pedazos de metal , corría y sentía que el corazón se le salia , ya empezaba a sentir desesperación y empezaba a preocuparse ,no sabia a ciencia cierta que alcance podría tener ni que tan perjudicial seria ese misil , solo le preocupaba el bienestar de su amiga ... amyyyyyyyyyyy... gritaba con desesperación ... amyyyyyyyyyy... volvió a gritar sentía que sus pazos se hacían cada ves mas lentos en esa lluvia de escombros.

amyyyyyyy... grito una ves mas sintiendo ya unas lagrimas que querían salir de sus ojos por la procupacion ...amyyy...no termino de gritar por que alguien quien corría a su lado le dijo.

que paso ? donde esta amy ? y por que parece que vas a llorar ?...le dijo el héroe azul corriendo ala par del pequeño zorro.

o sonic ... dijo tails todavía corriendo . y mirando de lado a su amigo mientras esquivaban ágil mente los escombros que aun caían .

que paso contesta tails ? ... pregunto el erizo azul con un gesto de preocupación en su cara .

lo que paso fue que cuando ustedes estaban durmiendo eggman nos ataco y rompió mi barrera , aun no se como lo logro , pero eso no es todo trajo con el un gigantesco robot con forma humanoide y amy se enfrento a el , le estaba costando trabajo a si que yo salí ayudarle pero lejos de hacer eso ... yo ...yo ... trataba de explicar tails con los ojos ya inundados en lagrimas con un nudo en la garganta.

tranquilo aveces esas cosas pasan , ahora hay que encontrar a amy y ver que esta bien ... dijo sonic tratando de darle algún tipo de consuelo a tails pues para el lo primero era rescatar a un miembro importante de su equipo y después pediría explicaciones de todo , acelero su paso y le dijo tails ... yo recorreré el perímetro por tierra tu ve por el aire , los escombros ya casi se disipan , ve y si la encuentras me avisas ...dijo sonic corriendo aun mas rápido y dejando atrás su ya conocida estela en color azul .

a si que la explosión que sentimos fue por culpa de uno de tus inventos ? ... pregunto con desagrado un erizo negro con vetas rojas corriendo a espaldas de el zorro de dos colas.

a tails se le erizo la piel de solo sentir el vibrar de su voz tan gruesa parecía que le patearía el trasero en cual quier momento ... sha ...shadow... yo ... es que no se que paso , mi plan era lanzar le una red no un misil ... es ...es ...es que yo no sabia que estaba adentro y ... yo...yo.

cállate yaaa , tus balbuceos solo me irritan mas , deberías hacer lo que el azulado te dijo y buscar por aire envés de dar explicaciones sin sentido... dijo shadow empezando patinar y al pasar por un lado de tails lo empujaba con uno de sus hombros y golpeaba intencional mente atails,lo que provoco que el pobre cayera de bruces en el duro piso .

su pongo que me lo merezco , des pues de todo eso me pasa por no revisar mis inventos ... dijo tails tratando de ponerse en pie pero se detuvo su acto al ver que de el cielo caía un enorme pedazo de metal directo asía el , serró los ojos y por instinto puso un brazo sobre su cabeza esperando el golpe, pero nunca llego.

vaya eso estuvo cerca , que bueno que seguí a shadow y sonic sino no, no hubiera llegado a tiempo ... hablo silver deteniendo con psicoquinesis el pedaso de metal ...y donde esta amy ? ... pregunto silver al pequeño zorro.

gracias silver y no se donde esta amy , hay que encontrar la rápido ... dijo tails sintiendo de nuevo preocupación y el nudo en su garganta .

de acuerdo ... accediendo a lo que tails pidió , tratando de ignorara el semblante de zorro de dos colas tiro el pedazo de metal aun lado y empezó a levitar y antes de marcharse a buscar a su amiga le dijo ... la encontraremos mas rápido si hay otro volando te enviare una señal en cuanto la encuentre , estará bien y mejor date prisa... y a si se retiro en la bus queda de amy por el cielo .

gracias ... hablo tails con una sonrisa amarga en su rostro y empezaba a volar por donde el recorvada que se dirigió el misil.

* * *

maldita cea ... se quejaba el gordo bigotudo , levantándose lentamente de apoco quitando de enésima de su cuerpo pesados pedazos de metal , se sentía confundido y dolorido lo ultimo que recorvada era el momento en el el golem se sujeto del eggmovil y a el junto con la eriza rosada siendo arrastrados al maldito bosque y después nada una luz blanca acompañada de un sonido blanco , después de eso nada ...cof ..cof...cof...tosió y por fin se logro incorporara en ese mismo momento escucho a alguien quejarse a sus espaldas y alguien mas gritando un nombre que no alcanzo a distinguir.

volteo a todos lados viendo consternado que gran parte de sus robots estaban desarmados ni las bucibomber estaban en vuelo ¿que rayos avía pasado?,¿que clase de artefacto era ese misil ?, y lo mas importante ¿porque sentía que estaba mas fresco de lo normal?...¡haaaaaaaaaaa! escucho claramente el grito mas potente que pudo a ver escuchado jamas , proveniente de sus espaldas y justo iba voltear pero alguien se acerco corriendo ala velocidad de la luz mas bien dos , miro al cielo y logro distinguir que dos cosas mas volando en su dirección .

¿pero que rayos egg?... pregunto un erizo azul parado en frente de el con una mueca de desagrado en su cara.

!haaaaaaa¡ ...grito un pequeño zorro tapando sus ojos al ver el desagradable panorama.

!NOOOOOO que alguien me arranque los globos oculares , esto es lo mas feo que jamas aya visto!... suplico un erizo blanco tapándose los ojos y al momento que aterrizaba ,se revolcaba sobre el piso como si tuviera un fuerte dolor en algún lugar.

por favor cúbrete ... ordenaba sonic tratando de aguantar las arcadas, que le daba de solo ver a su enemigo en ese estado.

no se de que rayos hablas peste azul ... dijo eggman con todo el odio del mundo mientras arrastraba las palabras, pero justo en ese momento una briza fresca pasaba soplando sobre su piel produciendo le que se le erizara, fue a si ,cuando cayo en la cuenta de algo que paso desapercibido desde el momento en que se despertó.

¿pero que rayos?... se cuestiono a si mismo y en un vistazo rápido miro asía abajo encontrándose que solo llevaba con sigo unas cuantas prenda que apenas le alcanzaban las partes mas necesarias.

vaya así que el exhibicionismo también es una forma de ataque a tu enemigo y si no lo derrotas con tus inventos sera con tu físico no? ... hablo un erizo negro al costado de sonic mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho y le dirija una mirada altiva tratando de ocultar las ganas de reírse de la desdicha del doctor eggman.

amy , quien se encontraba a espaldas de eggman , veía y analizaba la situación del inventor y la de ella ,esto no era divertido y lo peor tenia frió ,miro a todos lados buscando algo con que cubrirse un poco y encontró un pedazo de tela que colgaba de un brazo del algún robot , aprovechando que sus amigos se guían distraídos con eggman , se deslizo a gatas , con mucha precaución entre los pocos escombro que le alcanzaban a cubrir , faltaban ya menos de de dos pasos cuan do escucho un ... NO ME JUZGUEN...que provenía de eggman ala ves que salia corriendo del lugar de los echos como si lo hubieran espantado.

diablos... ahora no abría quien distrajera a sus amigos tenia que pensar rápido o esperara a que u milagro ocurriera ... lo que sea pero ya... la eriza rosa suplicaba para sus adentros , cerrando sus ojos , de rodillas y pegada a una de las corazas de algún bandinki , cuando sintió un vientecillo fresco que le hacia el favor de volar asta ella el pedazo de tela que le ayudaría a cubrirse ... si ... exclamo en silencio pero su jubilo duro poco cuando escucho.

vaya no creí que fuera tan sensible , por cierto donde esta amy la oí gritar, parecía que venia de este lugar pero no la veo ... exclamo el héroe azul viendo a todos lados ,en busca de su amiga .

si yo también la oí gritar... dijo un erizo café parándose de donde momentos antes se había revolcado.

wooow , silver no sabia que podías cambiar de color ... comentaba el zorrito de dos colas con mucha sorpresa.

que?... no! claro que yo no cambio de color ,¿ por que lo dices ?...inquirió el erizo café.

sera por que estas del color de la tierra , deberías de pensar dos veces antes de hacer ese tipo de dramas , te ves ridículo a si es mas ,eres un vergüenza para los de nuestra especie al igual que el idiota azul ... hablo shadow mientras les daba la espalda a todos y empezaba a caminar al redor para encontrara a la eriza rosa.

heey! gracias , pero te recuerdo que tu también tienes tus defectos señor soy perfecto ... respondió sonic caminando en sentido contrario a shadow.

humj!... se limito a responder veteado siguiendo con su camino cuando, algo entre los escombros llamo su atencion .

diablos ...diablos ... se apresuraba a amarar aquel mugriento trapo a su cuerpo ,el que parecía era una camisa de eggman echa jirones , se estaba poniendo terrible mente nerviosa , no quería si quier imaginar la cara de sus amigos al verla en ese estado , los de dos se le acalambraron de los nervios y mas cuando noto que de un tironcito leve la prenda se volvía a rasgar ... diablos...mascullo bajito la eriza rosa ante su desesperación cuando un ruido de metal golpeando contra el piso llamo su atencion... diablos ...dijo mental mente al ver que frente a ella se encontraba metal sonic y la veía fija mente mientras se preparaba para el ataque , como pudo se coloco la prenda y se preparo para lo que viniera.

shadow veía como metalsonic salia completa mente ileso dentro de los escombros y miraba a un pedazo de chatarra , pero lo sospechoso fue cuando tomo postura de ataque y mas cuando avanzo al pedazo de metal y de un golpe salia volando por los aires , dejando al descubierto a su verdadero objetivo... rose... murmuro cuando se dio cuenta de a quien atacaba.

maldición, eso avía estado cerca y si no empuja atails a tiempo los abría aplastado el pedazo de metal o en el peor de los casos los partía ala mitad ...es tas bien tails?... pregunto silver a su amigo zorro .

si esos estuvo real mente cerca , de donde vino eso ? y tu estas bien silver ?... hablo tails parándose del arbusto a donde fue aparar .

si yo estoy bien , creo que esa cosa bino de...no termino de hablar cuando un grito seguido de un golpe seco se escucho, busco de donde provenía y encontró a sonic interfiriendo en el ataque de metalsonic y a shadow golpeando por un costado al erizo de metal.

amy de verdad trato de moverse cuando intento parar se su cuerpo no reacciono como lo esperaba , se encontraba entumida y adolorida y aun así logro esquivar el primer ataque de metal sonic , pero al segundo ataque solo cerro los ojos con fuerza esperando lo peor pero no llego , solo oyó como alguien interceptaba el golpe ,abrió los ojos con lentitud , al instante se le llenaban de lagrimas, quien la avía protegido del golpe no era nada mas y nada menos que sonic quien al momento de darse cuenta de la situación de amiga , corrió en su ayuda y la protegió con su cuerpo a amy .

no te preocupes estoy bien esta chatarra golpea como niña... le hablo sonic a la eriza rosa para que no llorara y justo cuando metal sonic los atacaría de nuevo se escucho la vos de shadow ... no te lo permitiré... de una ágil patada dada en torso de metal sonic era lanzado a un metro de distancia de sus objetivos .

hey shads gracias por eso ya la veía venir... dijo sonic tocando la parte de sus costillas en la que recibió el golpe, y le sonreia a shadow en agradecimiento.

no lo hice por ti ... contesto el erizo veteado viendo fijamente al muñeco de metal tirado en el piso , esperando alguna reacción de este... saca a rose de aquí ...ordenaba sin dirigir le la mirada ... esto aun no termina ...añadió el erizo negro al momento que tomaba un pose de ataque.

sonic de inmediato tomo amy entre sus brazos y la llevo junto con tails y silver quienes veían toda la acción desde su misma posición... tails ... llamo a su pequeño amigo... lleva tela de aquí cuando terminemos con la chatarra los al cansamos.

espera no me puedo ir a un ... hablo amy por fin saliendo de su trance , y llamando la atencion de sus amigos quienes la veían consternados por la apariencia de sus vestimenta... mi querido hammer debe de estar entre los escombros , voy a buscarlo ... dijo al momento que intento apartarse delos brazos de sonic y justo cuando logro poner los pies sobre la tierra todo el cuerpo se acalambro de nuevo, asiendo que cayera de rodillas al suelo olvidando momentánea mente su vestimenta la cual apenas le cubría el torso , parte delos glúteos y se observaban muchos agujeros por todos lados y la mangas dela camisa servían para sujetar la prenda a su cuerpo , pro aun así dejaba muy poco ala imaginación ese pedazo de tela .

por que me ven así ?... pregunto la eriza des pues de controlar un poco el dolor que sentía levanto la mirada para ver sus amigos y en sus caras avía sonrojos y una que otra mirada indescifrable como la del erizo café, que por cierto quien era... y tu quien eres ? ... se aventuro a preguntar , sacando por fin se su estupefacción a sus amigos .

yo?... contesto el erizo café ala rosada.

continuara...


	10. Chapter 10

Autora: ...disculpen la tardanza es que una serie de exámenes extras y un montón de trabajo de medio tiempo mas mi servicio social hicieron que no pudiera actualizar a tiempo espero por fin ponerme al dia .

NOTA :déjame tu review me gustaría saber sobre que escribirles después.

Disclamer : los personajes de SEGA. no me pertenecen pero de ser así todo sería un revoltijo .

* * *

 **"confundidos"**

 _¡hummmm_!...¡hummmm! ... reclamo un erizo verde desde la comodidad del sillón ,mientras se encontraba acostado de lado con manos y pies atados y boca amordazada.

haaa ...haaa ...ya tranquilizante es mejor que estés así , por lo menos no causaras destrozos... hablo manic a un costado del sillón donde tenían a scourge mientras veía fijamente por una de las ventanas del taller ... creo que ya tardaron demasiado ¿no crees amigo rojo?... habló de nuevo mirando de reojo a knuckles .

hammm ... si algo , oye ¿me podrías ayudar ? ... contestó el equidna , sin ver a manic , mientras seguía forcejeando con un mueble para sacar algo.

si claro ¿ a que ?... hablo mientras se acercaba a espaldas del equidna para observar que de un hueco del estante se veía a una plátano atorado y no tardo en hacer su pregunta ...¿ como llego eso allí ?

tails , suele ponerlos para reforzar algo ,por lo general sólo cuando sus materiales sean acabado ,creo que es algo ecologista ,pero ami medio hambre y los chicos aun no vienen a si que me comeré este plátano por el momento... contestó knuckles mientras forcejeaba con el mueble .

bien y ¿ en que te ayudo? ... cuestiono manic a su amigo rojo , al mismo tiempo evitaba el tema del zorro al utilizar alimentos para reforzar algún objeto.

solo procura que el mueble no se venga encima de nosotros cuando tiré más fuerte ¿ esta claro?... dijo el equidna jalando todavía del alimento a liberar.

de acuerdo pero ¿si lo sacas el mueble no colapsara ?... de nuevo cuestiono el hermano verde del héroe azul , al mismo tiempo se acercaba al mueble en cuestión, observando con claro temor el montón de objetos que este tenia organizados en el .

no pasara nada tails sabe a la perfección como mantener sus muebles a raya a un que les falte una tuerca ¡ mira !... indico el equidna deteniéndose momentáneamente en su férrea tarea de liberar el plátano del mueble , solo para señalar otro estante con menos cosas encima y claramente con menos tornillos y tuercas ya que estaba chueco , dando la impresión de que en cualquier momento se vendría abajo.

hooooo ... ya veo entonces supongo que no hay problema ... hablo manic todavía con temor reflejado en su rostro , esperando y rogando a todos los dioses y al mismo caeos que el mueble no se cayera el sima de el y justo cuando sostuvo el mueble por uno de sus lados, knuckles se apresuró a tirar mas fuerte del fruto y con un...! ya esta ¡ ... que el equidna rojo grito ,celebro la liberacion de el plátano magullado en sus manos por tanto forcejeo.

bien creo que no hay problema si lo suelto ¡ verdad !... dijo mas para sí mismo , soltando de a poco el mueble y viendo que el mueble permanecía intacto suspiro de alivio , con fiado le dio la espalda al objeto de sus antes temores , veía triunfante al equidna para decirle ... bien reparte el botín yo también tengo un poco de hambre.

claro solo que parece puré , si no te molesta comerlo a si no hay problema te doy la mitad ... ter mino de hablar el equidna mientras se acercaba a manic quien todavía estaba de espaldas el mueble , justo cuando partió el fruto se escucho un kraaac... seguido de otro kraaac ...

manic y knuckles se miraron con temor a los ojos sintiendo el retumbar del enorme mueble , moviéndose con rapidez lo mas lejos posible del enorme estante , o eso intentaron por que no eran tan rápidos como sonic y lo mas obvio paso , el mueble se bino abajo aplastando al equidna y al erizo verde, quedando con media cintura y piernas atrapadas entre el piso y el mueble .

diablos mis piernas me duelen ...hablo manic y justo cuan volteo a ver a su compañero una tejón de la cual no sabia mucho aterrizaba bruscamente en sima de la cabeza de knuckles dejando lo inconsciente al instante...¡ hwaaaaaaa !...sacando le a el una mirada de susto junto con un grito acompañado de sorpresa , eso no lo esperaba .

¡ heee ! ...! haaaaa ¡...¿ donde estoy ? ... pregunto la tejón adormilada , viendo en todas direcciones e incorporándose del lugar donde avía aterrizado , encontrando en un sillón a un erizo verde con chamarra de cuero , convulsionarse y haciendo sonidos de lo que parecía ser risa , por que su boca estaba amordazada por lo que se veía bastante raro riéndose y retorciéndose en el sillón.

oye y ese ¿ de que se ríe ? ... pregunto de nuevo la tejón , quien ya se encontraba de pie y localizando de inmediato a su compañero inconsciente , se inclinaba a si a el levantando le la cabeza de una de sus púas rojas para verle mejor la cara ... knuckles ¿ me escuchas? ... pregunto sticks , viendo en la cara del equidna una mueca de dolor, abriendo poco a poco sus ojos para des pues con voz rasposa y pesada decirle ... mami me duele la cabeza ... no quiero ir ala escuela ... sticks dejo libre la púa con la que sostenía la cabeza del equidna y esta al instante volvía a caer al piso con un sonido sordo .

creo que tu amigo por el momento esta fuera de servicio... comento manic llamando la atencion de la tejón .

sticks lo miro arrugo el entrecejo y levantando una de sus manos ala nuca sacaba de tras de ella su enorme bumerán empuñando en contra del erizo verde... tu quien eres y que le hiciste ami amigo, de seguro eres de los gobierno que buscan sacarme información , o ya se eres de seguro uno de los de la secta de la luz del rayo quienes te enviaron para librarte de todos nosotros y a si tomar el control de la isla de una vez por todas o acaso eres un alien disfrazado de erizo, si de seguro eso ya que eres de color verde.

manic abría la boca cada vez mas a cada loca especulación que hacia en contra de su ser, pero lo ultimo si lo confundió osea que por ser verde podría ser un extraterrestre ,no,no,nonono... sacudió su cabeza y sus pensamientos y en un intento de parar ala tejón en su palabrero grito ... ¿ pero de que rayos hablas ?, si fuera extraterrestre ya me abría librado de la presión de este mueble y si me hubieran mandado acabar con ustedes ya lo abría echo y si fuera un ajente del gobierno te aseguro que no me interesaría sacar información de ti , o al menos eso creo yo...inquirió manic , mientras recargaba su cabeza en una de sus manos y con su mano libre tamborileaba con sus dedos en el piso.

sticks ante su evidente lógica serró la boca y analizo lo dicho , bajando su bumerán se acerco al erizo verde para encarar lo y decirle , tienes rozan en casi todo solo que tu no podrías acabar con nosotros ... dijo la tejón reflexionaba mientras guardaba su bumerán y se ponía de pie de nuevo para observar de reojo el gran mueble en el que antes avía estado durmiendo se encontraba total mente derrumbado y aplastando a los dos se mi sepultados por el mueble.

vio de nuevo a a manic tamborilear los dedos sobre el piso mientras permanencia con la mirada fija en ella para mover los labios y de nuevo gritar ...! YA SÁCANOS DE AQUÍ ¡...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-

un metal sonic destrozado , balbuceos sin sentido ,un chichón en la cabeza de un erizo café , tails desangrado y un sonic molesto mas tarde.

por fin podía hablar mas o menos algo coherente con ellos y es que para ser sin cera no se sentía muy cómoda con lo poco que llevaba puesto ... y eso fue lo que paso y por eso eres de color café ¿tan mal se ve eggman en ropa interior ?... comento la eriza que ahora controlando un poco el dolor muscular que sentía y se ponía en pie para empezar caminar con pazos lentos al taller de tails aguantándose la vergüenza de estar en condiciones deplorables.

si real mente yo quería arrancarme los ojos literal... comento silver empezando a caminar aun lado de amy y al verla caminar a pazos lentos intento ayudarla a caminar y justo la iba a levitar cuando .

te duele cuando caminas verdad ... hablo tails con la cabeza baja orejas agachadas y sosteniendo una de sus colas con sus manos y mirando la espalda de amy con mirada agachada y un ligero son rojo en sus peludas mejillas.

deja de verla así , esto es tu culpa debería de darte una buena... sonic fue detenido por alguien que ya se adelanta a el y le decía .

deja de pelear con el mapache tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer ... shadow hablo caminando ahora lado de amy quien ya llebava un pedacito caminado y ni siquiera avía prestado atencion a lo que el menor del grupo le había pregunta se enfoco solamente en mantener su dolorido cuerpo avanzando lo mas rápido que se le permitieran las piernas.

deja te ayudo ... hablo silver levitando ahora si amy para ponerla sobre sus brazos y comenzar a volar con su psicoquinecis directo ala casa taller de tails.

no es necesario puedo caminar yo sola ... dictamino amy con voz enojada mientras veía a silver sonrreirle para des pues contestarle .

te duele a cada paso que das ademas estas cansada y yo no tengo ningún inconveniente en llevarte déjame que te ayude solo por esta vez ...declaro silver regresando la mirada al frente para empezar acelerar la velocidad de su vuelo y haciendo oídos sordos a su tripulante quien le pedía que la bajara o vería , y mas que amenaza sonaba a un chiste que esta débil amy le estaba contando sacando le a si en el trayecto al taller varias risas,de tras de ellos se dejaban a dos pares de ojos con sentimientos confundidos y un erizo negro bastante molesto , el azul al darse cuenta le comentaba a su amigo como no queriendo la cosa.

oye ¿no crees que shadow se ve mas mosqueado que cuando eggman le dijo que yo había hablado mal de el ?... menciono sonic mientras ponía su mano como barrera al hablarle de soslayo a tails .

no se tu pero a mi también me molesta , por que se tomo esa libertad si amy ya le dijo que la bajara ... contesto tails en prendiendo vuelo para alcanzarlos dejando a sonic a tras.

¡huuuuh!... fue lo único que salio de shadow antes de empezar a patinar de regreso al taller

¿pero que?¿ como ? ¿ que rayos les pasaba a todos el único enojado debería de ser el ? y de repente se dio cuenta de que que todo no era lo que parecía y a decir verdad ni siquiera lo que el creía , la cabeza le iba a explotar si seguía indagando en lo que sentía y lo que los demás hacían , mejor dejaba el tema para des pues ,tenia otro tema que tratar primero y era regresar a los erizos a su dimensión ala voz de ya , y con esto en emprendería una carrera de regreso al taller pero antes de partir logro ver el maso de amy ,lo tomo examino detenidamente al mazo y le dijo... a ti también te olvidaron compañero ...sonic lo tomo firme con las dos manos y empezó a correr directo al taller.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

lo único que se le había ocurrido fue , levantar el pesado objeto con una cuerda , una de las vigas de la casa de tails y mucha fuerza bruta pero al parecer eso era de lo que más carecía ... ¡hiiiiiiiggggggg !...¡haaaag ¡ ...huuggggggg... ya ... casi... tiraba sticks de la cuerda todo lo que su menudo cuerpo le permitía

si a si puedo sentir como se esta moviendo solo tira con mas fuerza... animo manic ala tejón pues ya sentía menos peso encima de su cuerpo.

pero todo se vino al traste cuando entraron de improviso dos personas una gritando que la bajaran y el otro riendo ante las amenazas hechas , esto ocasionó que lo poco que avía echo la tejón lo dejara a medias y peor aún cuando vio con horror como soltaba la cuerda ...nonononononononononono, espera... los ruegos del erizo verde fueron interrumpidos por el peso del mueble sacándole el aire y unas lágrimas mientras que el equidna seguía durmiendo plácidamente lo mas seguro es que ni lo sintió... maldición mis piernas ... exclamo dolorido viendo quienes eran los dos intrusos que habían llegado.

scourge que aun seguía retorciéndose de la risa en el sofá , se detuvo en el momento en que divisó que , dos individuos entraban por el tremendo boquete que aún estaba en el taller de tails , casi quedo sin aliento cuando vio que de los brazos del erizo blanco bajaba amy con una camisa echa tirones y esta apenas y cubría muy poco casi nada ... te dije que yo podía caminar sola no era necesario que me cargaras ... grito exasperada amy y al momento de tocar el suelo firme su cuerpo se volvía a estremecer del dolor , provocando que de nuevo se fuera de bruces al cerro los ojos esperando el golpe pero esto jamas paso y al contrario sitio un tirón de una de sus manos , abrió los ojos y quien tiro de ella no era más que su amiga del alma

hola sticks asi que aqui estabas todavía... hablo amy con alegría en su voz al encontrar ala tejón quien colocaba una de sus manos sobre sus hombros y le sonreia .

claro estaba durmiendo sobre el librero de tails pero por alguna extraña razón se bino abajo , quizá los ilumina-ti hicieron esto, a ti si que te dejaron muy mal a parada ¿que te paso?... dijo la tejón mientras se llevaba amy a alguna recamara donde se pudiera cambiar de ropa y se aseara un poco ya que venia cubierta de polvo y tenia heridas por doquier.

larga historia oye que le paso a knuckles ... hablo amy tratando de evitar el tema , mientras era subida casi a rastras por sticks en las escaleras.

no lo se cuando desperté ya estaba a si... comento sticks ...oye y¿ los demás? ... continuó su recorrido escaleras arriba la tejón.

no han de tardar , venían detrás de nosotros ... contestó amy por fin perdiéndose de la vista de lo tres erizos, de quienes sentía su mirada puesta en su persona y hacia una nota mental de pedir a tails que le borrara la memoria y a todos los que presenciaron aquello.

si la sigues mirando te dejare ciego ... hablo silver de manera tétrica a scourgue quien estaba total mente indefenso en el sofá.

de acuerdo yo te apoyo en eso pero primero podrías ayudarnos a mi amigo rojo y a mi ... pidió el erizo verde quien al escuchar la voz de ultratumba que utilizo silver reacciono , al trance en el que lo puso aquella eriza rosada al entrar y es que el panorama no era para menos y la vista es natural es imposible no mirar cuando tienes a una linda chica en frente o no ?

fue sacado de sus pensamientos al percatarse que llano sentía el objeto contundente en su cuerpo y justo cuando iba agradecer se encontró con el rostro serio de silver y este era complementado por un ... sigue pensando en lo que viste y te aseguro que yo mismo te sepulto vivo en este momento... se veía real mente molesto por lo que solo se limito mover la cabeza de arriba abajo en repetidas ocasiones y se detenía para observar como el erizo blanco ponía sin mayor esfuerzos el mueble tan pesado de regreso a su posición original junto y con lo que tenia el mueble antes de caer sobre ellos .

bien ya esta como nuevo, incluso con todo y el plátano de soporte principal esta de nuevo en su lugar... dijo silver mientras caminaba a donde según el era el sanitario de la planta baja , con el objetivo de hacerse un poco del polvo que a un le quedaba .

a si que el plátano era un soporte principal y por eso se bino abajo , de haberme dado cuenta antes ni loco muevo esa cosa ... hablo manic par si , recogiendo del suelo al desmayado equidna y lo aventaba en sima de el otro erizo verde .

bien ya es suficiente este mismo momento los tres regresan a su dimensión ... hablo el pequeño zorro entre dientes se veía algo enojado .

y mas te bale que sea rápido mapache ... hablo shadow entrando des pues de tails al taller.

ya te dije un millón de veces que no soy un mapache y ya esta todo preparado para enviarlos solo los necesitaba a todos juntos ... hablo tails mientras descubría el láser caeos y en pesaba a teclear algo en un pequeño ordenador ... que tal si yo te llamo punk ¿ te gustaría ? ...

¿que as dicho inútil mapache?... pregunto con retenida cólera el veteado , solo una persona le avía dicho a si y esa fue ... te arrancare la lengua maldito zorro.

da igual no te tengo miedo ¡punk!... dijo tails despegando la vista del ordenador para confrontarlo y de tras de le se veía como el láser caeos empezaba funcionar y en el centro de ellas giraban las enormes rocas de colores.

deberás pagar por lo que dijiste ... dictaminó shadow acercándose con claras intenciones de golpearlo .

tails ni se inmuto esperaba a que estuviera más cerca y le daría una de recarga de energía gratis , se desquitaba con el todo lo que sentía en ese momento, y justo a unos pasos de que shadow le diera el primer golpe un enorme mazo le detuvo el golpe , se vieron sorprendidos de que el mazo se atravesara entre ellos y buscando a su portadora voltearon a en dirección al mango, pero se llevaron otra sorpresa al encontrar a sonic sosteniendo el hammer de amy.

chicos calmemos un poco los ánimos primero tenemos un asunto de mayor importancia... ordenaba sonic con voz calmada mientras que con una de manos retiraba el mazo llevándolo a reposar sobre uno de sus hombros.

tails paso una de sus manos sobre su cabeza a modo de tratar de tranquilizarse un poco suspiro ,cerrando los ojos y dijo ... lo siento shadow solo me deje llevar un poco, volteo de nuevo su ordenador y teclear lo último .

¡huuh !... vete al diablo... el azabache dio por detenida la pelea momentáneamente ya des pues se encargaría de ese asunto ,por otro lado y aunque le pesara el azulado tenia razón .

por cierto ¿amy y el otro , donde están? ... pregunto sonic mientras buscaba por la sala con aire acondicionado gratis .

tails y shadow sintieron sus pelajes y púas (respectivamente) erizarse ante la mención de ellos dos ni siquiera se habían percatado de que no estaban a la vista .

silver esta en el baño y amy subió a ponerse algo de ropa en alguna habitación ... hablo manic sonrojándose un poco ante lo último mencionado.

a si que la viste ... declaraba sonic con un notable enojo , apretando de a poco el mango del hammer de amy.

bueno fue inevitable entraron por ese gran boquete en la pared y silver la traía cargando que querías que me cubriera los ojos y después se la llevo su amiga tejón ... declaró el hermano verde.

sonic se relajó ante lo ultimo y mas al saber que sticks estaba con amy ... de acuerdo creo , que es mejor dejarla descansar ya que tuvo una mañana agitada , lo demás lo podemos hacer nosotros , ya esta listo todo... hablo sonic volteando a ver a su amigo de dos colas.

ya ... ¿a quien enviamos primero? y ¿amy y sticks no querrán despedirse de ellos ?... respondió tails todavía metido en sus computador.

no hay que molestarlas en mi opinión solo deberías mandarlos y ya , en especial al blanco... declaro shadow a un costado de sonic con los brazos cruzados y mirando hoscamente al verde tirado en el sofá quien todavía se seguía retorciendo con el cuerpo del equidna encima de él.

mejor decirles que bajen a despedirse de ellos aun que estuvieron poco tiempo aquí se hicieron cercanos a todos ( si como no) ... indicó tails sin despegar la vista del computador por lo que nadie se percatado de su cara de molestia acompañada de cansancio.

de acuerdo yo le llamo y de paso le entregó su mazo ... dijo sonic encaminado a los dormitorios.

no háblale por el comunicador que bajen las dos así estaremos seguros de que nadie escapara ... sentenciaba el veteado ,viendo ahora la cara de pánico de manic.

lo estoy intentando pero el comunicador no conecta con el suyo ... sonic hablo mientras caminaba a las escaleras.

inténtalo por el comunicador de sticks lo mas seguro es que el otro se haya averiado... tails ordenó deteniendo al erizo azul .

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

de verdad se sentía cansada y muy adolorida apenas , se puso un overol que tails ocupaba para proteger su pelaje del aceite de sus máquinas ,se sento en la esquina de un sillón situado en la recamara de su amigo pequeño y sin poder evitarlo mas cayó irremediablemente dormida.

sticks solo la miraba realmente si que la habían dejado muy mal , cuando un pequeño ruido de su comunicador la alertó... ¿ que pasa ahora ? ... contestó sticks , retirándose un poco de donde descansaba su amiga .

hola sticks dile amy que bajen a despedirse de los amigos dimensionales ya se van ... indicó sonic a sticks .

lo lamento pero al parecer amy esta durmiendo una pequeña siesta en este momento , ¿ quieres que la despierte ?... preguntó la tejon mientras que con la mano de su comunicador enfocando a su espalda , mostrando a una amy dormida.

no gracias sticks , dejala descansar ,quédate con ella y si despierta dale la nota si ... contesto sonic sonriéndole a su amiga tejón y viendo en fondo de la imagen a una eriza rosa dormir, a pata suelta . se veía graciosa y mas con el overol de tails parecía niño.

shadow quien agudizó su oído lo más que pudo , escuchando asi que la eriza y la tejon ya no estarian mas en su camino , se relajo un poco e indico ... ya en pieza de una vez a mandarlos tu amiga no bajará esta dormida ... hablo tajante shadow al zorro .

y tails , con un asentimiento de cabeza fijo el rayo en su primer objetivo... lo siento pero es hora que regresen... hablo tails viendo a manic de reojo y justo por encima de la cabeza del zorro salió disparado un rayo con forma de túnel de gusano .

manic que no esperaba ser el primero en regresar solo alcanzo a reaccionar en cuanto sintió como era succionado por aquel hoyo negro que se abría a sus espaldas ... espera , yo ... quería despedirme deee... espera por favor ... pidio entre jadeos el erizo verde , pero fue cortado por su hermano azul y héroe de aquel lugar .

le diremos amy que le mandas tu despedida y bienaventura en su vida ... hablo sonic con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras movía su mano en forma de despedida.

no espera yoooo... sooooniiiic... fue lo último que alcanzó a decir manic antes de ser total mente tragado por el hoyo negro.

bien uno menos quien sigue ... pregunto shadow caminando en directo al sofá donde estaba un equidna y un erizo verde atado... ¿que le hiciste a este para que tuviera menos fuerza?... preguntó el veteado agrando por la chaqueta al erizo debajo del equidna .

lo mismo que amy les hizo la primera vez que se encontraron y el efecto todavia no pasa eso y a demás los aros inhibidores prestados por amy lo mantienen a raya... contestó tails mientras tecleaba algo más en su ordenador.

bien solo apurate as que se vaya este individuo en este instante ... contestó shadow jalando al erizo verde sacándolo por fin debajo del equidna y parando justo en frente de donde momentos antes estuvo el otro erizo verde.

scourgue solo se removió en su lugar intentó zafarse de esa liana al mismo tiempo en que pensaba que tipo de fuerza poseia esa eriza ya habían pasado varias horas y aun no había recuperado su fuerza para nada ni un solo gramo de energía que lo sacara de su apuro , brinco en su lugar tratando de zafarse aunque se un poco cuando unas risas burlonas llamaron su atencion.

ni lo intentes, amy cuando tiene sus inhibidores solo depende de su propia agilidad y fuerza natural si se los quitamos es capaz de sobrevivir hasta una gran explosión ... hablo sonic viendo el teatro de scourgue mientras se carcajeaba .

es prácticamente inutil tu esfuerzo ... completo tails mientras el mismo rayo se disparaba de nuevo provocando que otro hoyo negro se empezará a formar de tras del erizo verde.

como pudo se libero de su mordaza y antes de partir dijo ... que les quede muy claro que volveré esto no se que da asi me vengare de cada uno de ustedes en contrare sus puntos débiles y los, hajjjjj, .cof...scorgue fue interrumpido por un pedazo de papel hecho bolita y aventado a su boca con gran puntería por parte de shadow quien solo dijo .

hooo te nias cara de tener mucha hambre asi que decidi darte un bocadillo para tu regreso a prisión... dijo shadow sin inmutarse si lo podía ahogar , mientras caminaba por la sala y cruzaba sus brazos , y al momento en que se posicionaba en uno de los pilares , veía como un erizo blanco salió del cuarto de baño y se acercaba a ellos .

silver salía por fin había acabado de limpiar todo sus púas blancas , y justo iba a la sala , cuando vio como scourgue era succionado por una especie de remolino en el espacio suspendido detrás del erizo verde en ese preciso momento buscó con sus ojos miel al otro erizo , ya no estaba , fue cuando se percató de la mira de tres individuos viendo fijo en su dirección y justo cuando iba a emprender la huida al piso de arriba un hoyo negro se abrió en frente de sus narices ... de monios no de nuevo ... susurro silver antes de ser tragado por el túnel de gusano.

bien ya los indeseados , no estan mas aqui asi que yo me largo detesto hacer equipo con ustedes ...indicó shadow antes de desaparecer con su control caos

realmente pienso que debería de unir fuerzas con nosotros de una vez por todas , nose por que estan arisco por eso amy le llama punk ... dijo sonic mientras veía hacia el techo del taller de tails y veía el boquete donde antes había estado el poste del molino , baya que la casa taller había quedado igual de mal parada que amy ... tails creo que vas a necesitar una mano para reparar todo este desastre ... indico el heroe azul pero al buscar con la mirada solo encontro asu amigo durmiendo en sima del tablero de su computadora .

bien creo que fueron muchas emociones por hoy descanse un poco y después veremos como reparar este desastre...

extra...


	11. Chapter 11

Autora: ...por fin el final de esta loca historia que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza , muchas gracias a los que hayan leído mi historia .

NOTA :déjame tu review me gustaría saber sobre que escribirles después.

Disclaimer : los personajes de SEGA. no me pertenecen pero de ser así todo sería un revoltijo .

* * *

 **DIMENSIONES** **EN CAMBIO** **.**

manic... manic ... manic...MANIC ... con un demonio despierta ya se nos hace tarde.

HAAAG...despierta o te baño con este balde agua fría.

¡ huumm !...se quejó entre sueños el aludido.

nada ¡ humm! ... es en serio despierta ya mama te colgara si no eres puntual.

espero respuesta por medio segundo ,pero no reaccionó , apretó los dientes y con el enojo a flor de piel le vaceo el balde agua fría que llevaba en las manos , haciendo que el agredido en micras de segundo reaccionara y se levantara de lo más desconcertado posible y gritando .

¡ NO , QUIERO DESPEDIRME DE ELLA !... suplico manic al momento en que se sentaba encima de su cama y miraba a todos lados esperando ver algo , pero solo vio a su hermana quien se burlaba de él , mientras lo señalaba con un dedo acusador .

jajajajajajaja... quien diria estabas ... estabas soñando con una chica... hooooo caos , quién es la desafortunada , digo , la afortunada , quien te tiene tan mojado a estas horas del dia...jajajajajaja... hablo sonia tratando de controlar sus ganas de seguir troleando a su hermano.

rayos sonia otra vez con el maldito balde agua fría , es el cuarto colchón que se tendrá que ir a la basura por tu culpa , hay personas que necesitan mas un colchon que yo y tu... sabes que olvidalo , por que tan en empeñada en levantarme tan temprano ... hablo manic mientras se levantaba furioso con su hermana mientras buscaba algo que le dijera la hora y el dia en el que despertaba y se preguntaba al mismo tiempo si lo que vivió fue solo un sueño o una realidad.

te estoy hablando , mes escuchas... volvió a llamar la eriza color fuxia y puas rosadas .

perdon no te escuche... esque yo...manic fue interrumpido de nuevo por su hermana.

ati si que te dio fuerte , quien diría que mi hermano estaría enamorado , cuentame ¿quien es ?, ¿ como se llama ?, ¡¿donde vive , la conocemos ?,deverias de invitarla al evento que celebramos hoy en el palacio ...habló sonia con notable emoción en su voz ,mientras pasaba por alto que su hermano se sonrojaba por cada cosa que decía .

espera al palacio , ¿ que celebramos ?...preguntó el verde a su hermana tratando de cambiar el tema.

hoy celebramos uno de los compromisos más importantes , la futura unión dos reinos , es maravilloso y mamá está muy emocionada por todo esto ... contestó la eriza mientras lo miraba y le sonreia al mismo tiempo .

compromiso ¿ de quien ?... bien si en un principio estaba algo distraído ahora su hermana tenia su total atencion.

¿como que de quien ? ya se te olvido todo , sonic nos lo contó todo el dia de ayer, cuando nos fuimos a comer ¿ no lo olvidaste ? ¿ cierto ?... preguntó sonia enarcando una de sus cejas y viendo la reacción de su hermano.

ayer ?... yo ... manic cerró la boca al recordar lo que había hecho antes de partir a la otra dimensión y la conversacion " importante "que sonic tuvo con ellos , una donde el principal tema era que estaba contento , se había enamorado de alguien y mas por que su molesta e infantil acosadora ya no lo volvería a molestar .

veo que ya recordaste algo de aller , no es emocionante celebraremos nupcias con el reino vecino, sonic y sally se casa que emoción ... continuo sonia , pero antes de continuar vio de nuevo a su hermano quien parecía un poco molesto y no sabia por que.

¿ has visto a amy ? ... pregunto el erizo verde .

la vi cuando venía para acá estaba en el viejo parque , ya sabes el que se empezara a renovar para anexar al orfanato ... contesto ahora más asombrada que antes ¿ desde cuando él se interesaba por alguien como amy? , y no es que fuera mala , sino que era la niña que se la pasaba molestando a su hermanito azul.

manic... ¿ pra... sonia se quedó con la palabra en la boca, al ver como su hermano salió corriendo de su departamento en dirección desconocida.

cielos y olvido por completo su cama ... hablo para ella al mismo tiempo que sacaba su celular y llamaba a uno de sus empleados para que le dieran mantenimiento al colchón húmedo .

* * *

corrió hasta la entrada de su edificio una vez allí sacó su aeropatineta y emprendió su camino donde supuestamente estaría la pequeña eriza , al llegar al lugar pudo identificar que no estaba tan desierto , se oía con claridad el rechinar de un columpio solitario ala sombra de un árbol viejo y grande, ahí justo en ese lugar se encontraba una pequeña eriza con vestido rojo y botas a juego con franjas blancas atravesandolas por la mitad .

era curioso ,ver esta pequeña amy y el recordar su otro yo dimensional le provocaba cierta nostalgia y al acercarse a pasos lentos adonde ella se encontraba , se le encogio el corazon al ver que de sus ojos verdes salían lágrimas gruesas mientras mantenía la cabeza agachada viendo al piso y en estado mudó, el viento sopló un poco y solo así fue que levantó el rostro y con una mano temblorosa se limpiaba con cierto enojo sus lágrimas y siendo ella quien rompiera el silencio le dijo.

¿ piensas quedarte ahí toda la vida viendo me o esperas que aga algo ?... le pregunto al mismo tiempo que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

yo ... bueno ... solo pasaba por aquí y te vi ,asi que pense en venir a saludarte ... contestó el erizo verde al tiempo que se acercaba más hasta llegar a un lado de la base del columpio y metia sus manos en su chaleco se recargaba en uno de sus postes volteando a ver a un costado solo para ver de reojo a la eriza quien se empeso a mover en el columpio meciéndose de atrás para adelante .

¿ crees... que algundia... seré tan bonita y amable como sally ? ... pregunto amy mientras al mecerse se le volvian a llenar los ojos en lagrimas.

no supo cómo reaccionar a eso , solo atino a sonreir y a decir lo que más creyó correcto.

no lose , pero ten por seguro que eres amable y valiente y seguramente con el paso del tiempo aprenderas muchas cosas mas , no te preocupes si seras bonita o no ,la belleza no radica en el exterior , bueno en parte pero lo más importante está en quien ceas y en que quieras.

jajajaja ... por algo eres el hermano mayor de sonic , muchas gracias manic , nos volvemos a ver después ... hablo amy saltando del columpio y aterrizando unos metros mas adelante para empezar su camino hacia quien sabe donde .

hey ... espera ... ¿ya tebas ? ... pregunto manic dándole alcance a la pequeña eriza.

si , tengo cosas más importantes que hacer... corto amy caminando todavía.

un helado , yo invito ... hablo sin pensar manic y veía como la niña se volteaba y dulcemente le sonreia , para después cambiar su cara a un semblante más serio .

he dicho que no , e quedado formalmente en ir a tomar una taza de té con una amiga , pero si quieres será otro día nose quiza un domingo entre semana... declaraba amy para despues sonreir de nuevo y girará su cuerpo para seguir su camino.

¿ que?... pero eso no tiene sentido no hay domingos entre semanas ... ... se exaspero manic mientras seguía ala eriza .

¡ exacto ! ... declaró la pequeña eriza rosa con la vista al frente mientras sonreía , por la discusión tan ridícula que acaba de crear.

no puedes dejarme así... alegó el erizo verde.

* * *

diablos le dolía la cara y la nariz no entendía cómo es que dos veces había acabado cayendo de pura cara a otra dimensión .

¿ se va a quedar tirado todo el dia en medio del cuarto de control o es que su cuerpo no conecta con su cerebro ? señor silver ...hablo un tigre bengala con uniforme militar acompañado de dos científicos humanos uno tenía gafas con fondo de botella y el otro parecia que estubo en una explosión reciente , su cabello lo delataba .

al so su cabeza viendo su alrededor supo que efectivamente estaba en un cuarto de controles había monitores en 3d donde se podían ver varias peleas que se llevaban a cabo en tiempo real .

LEVÁNTESE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ... ordenó el militar acompañando su grito con un pisotón fuerte en el piso , lo que hizo que silver se parara como en resorte .

bien ya que se encuentra de pie y antes de que diga algo soy el general Oconnor a cargo de traer su persona a esta su original dimensión por asunto que a usted señor se asignan de inmediato... hablo el tigre avanzando a paso lento alrededor del erizo blanco.

silver trago saliva , no sabía que pensar de todo esto era muy extraño todo y mas solo se mantenía alerta a cualquier cosa que fuera a ocurrirle.

bien , esto... el general extendió un folder con varios documentos dentro del , a las manos de silver y este dubitativo lo tomo.

es su nueva misión ,lo enviaremos de vuelta al pasado a mobius para ser exactos , su misión consiste en advertir la catástrofe que aproxima queda más que claro que no puede intervenir más de lo necesaria ya sabe los motivos y... el general fue cortado por el mismo silver.

¿ a mobius , esta es mi línea de tiempo ?... cuestiono silver mientras veía con horror todas las batallas que se llevan a cabo , en cada uno de los monitores que estaban en ese cuarto.

si exacto , usted tiene que viajar al pasado y destruir el objeto señalado y prevenir que se derrame más sangre sobre el planeta , el mismo que también está apunto de conseguir su autodestrucción , todos los detalles están dentro de ese folder , no podemos perder más el tiempo cabe aclarar que tiene que regresar también con un expreso de la prisión del tiempo aun no sabemos cómo logró escapar de ese lugar pero es sumamente poderoso tenga cuidado,usted estará en el mismo lapso de tiempo y espacio que el , bien si ya esta preparado lo enviaremos en seguida señor silver ...hablo sin pausas el tigre sin mirara la expresión de silver en ningún momento.

lo escucho todo hasta el más mínimo detalle , cerró sus puños y sin despegar la vista de las imágenes , frunció su ceño para después regresar su mirada al tigre y decirle con voz segura ... ¿ cuando empezamos ?

el general sonrió , contestando segundos después... ahora mismo.

* * *

maldita sea ...se que antes de incorporarse por completo había caído encima de un mugroso contenedor de basura , las lianas que lo había estado apresando por fin se desataron cuando chocó contra el contenedor y pensaba que algo en su interior sangraba o quizá era solo el dolor de su brazo dislocado.

logró pararse a duras penas, se encontraba en medio un callejón y por el tipo de luz que entraba por el espacio abierto encima de él , parecía que estaba en el atardecer , miro a todos lados antes de atreverse a salir por completo de ese lugar esperando no encontrar a ningun policia.

! huum ¡... se sorprendió no había nadie en esa calle ni una sola alma o criatura rastrera , se encontraba totalmente desértica.

camino por mucho tiempo viendo para todos los lugares y nada ni un solo sonido , había aparadores abandonados con mercancía nueva sin vender y camiones ,bicicletas , patinetas , juguetes , motos , carros de transporte público y automóviles particulares en total abandono. parecía como si la gente de ese lugar espontáneamente hubiera desaparecido , ni el sonido que era propio de una bulliciosa ciudad se hacía presente , nada solo el ruido de la nada.

¿ HAY ALGUIEN ?... se aventuró a preguntar scourge , con el temor que en cualquier momento le saltaran por la espalda y lo llevaran a rastras a la cárcel , pero en cambio nada paso , solo se escuchaba a lo lejos como un sonido de succión se acercaba su dirección a gran velocidad .

era extraño , sumamente extraño ¿ porque no había nadie en ese lugar ? ¿ que había pasado con los pobladores ? y ¿ que era ese mugroso ruido ? y justo cuando pensó que nada más asqueroso le podía pasar ,que el estar encerrado en la cárcel ,veía como un puñetero sonido se acercaba destruyendo todo a su paso o más bien lo succionaba dejando detrás de él solo un espacio en blanco.

mierda... empezó a correr con su cuerpo a un dolorido por la caída anterior , tenía que encontrar la forma de huir de eso que le pisaba los pies , no lograria , se canso estaba débil ,respiraba agitado y no podia correr mas , el nunca se había rendido ante algo ni siquiera cuando supo que todos sus secuaces le dieron la espalda , pero en esta ocasión no tenia mas opción se detuvo un momento para contemplar lo poco que le rodeaba en ese momento.

bajo la mirada hacia sus pies y observó sus manos , viendo con cierto enfado a los aros perteneciente antes de la eriza rosa , se jalo un poco la asquerosa chaqueta de cuero que el erizo azul le dio después de el baño helado ... me jodieron ¿ a donde rayos me mandaron? , pero cuando tenga la oportunidad les juro que les are la vida miserable , ASI QUE VEN POR MI ASQUEROSA NADA ...grito scouge en medio de la calle esperando su final.

minutos antes de que fuera tragado un portal se abría debajo de sus pies , tragandolo al instante y haciendo que dejara la dimensión que antes sulla se desaparecia en la nada .

* * *

habían pasado ya tres días desde que aquellos desconocidos se marcharon de su dimensión, en este momento como era natural ya se encontraban luchando contra los robots de eggman con las nuevas mejoras de metal sonic , tardaron casi nada en vencerlo y ¿ esta vez porque fue ? , pues muy sencillo alguien corrió el rumor de que eggman anduvo días atrás corriendo desnudo , lo que provocó que eggman quisiera destruir la aldea de nuevo.

y esto es para que tengas un largo viaje de no retorno ... declaro sonic atacando con un spin dash el costado del eggmobile saliendo disparado eggman con todo y su transporte en dirección indefinida.

me vengare de esto , peste azul... grito eggman al momento de partir.

un dia mas todo acabo bien no creen chicos... hablo amy animosa.

si claro... contestó tails a modo sarcástico.

hay que investigar quien inició ese rumor ... dictaminó sonic, viendo el lugar por donde eggman se fue .

¿ por qué ? digo no es como si el culpable quiera aceptar de buenas a primeras que él fue el que corrió el rumor de que eggman anduvo corriendo en paños menores ... hablo knuckles acercándose a pasos lentos a sus compañeros .

el tiene razon , creo que es más importante arreglar lo que falta del taller de tails ... indicó amy acercándose de nuevo.

bien tienes razón , pero si empiezan a correr rumores raros sobre ti , no digas que no te lo advertí ... contestó sonic viendo amy de forma acusatoria y caminando de regreso al taller, amy solo se tensó en su lugar al escuchar al erizo azul.

no creen que , se nubló de repente ... comentó sticks viendo el cielo .

parece que lloverá , debemos apresurarnos a reparar el techo del taller ... dijo tails avanzando al lado de sonic.

no te preocupes con la ayuda de todos estará rapido ... respondió el héroe azul.

* * *

unas horas más tarde el cielo relampagueaba y alo lejos se oían como los rayos caían en lugares desconocidos de la isla , y dentro de la casa taller tails un grupo se reunía para tomar un merecido refrigerio y descanso después de un largo dia.

lejos de este lugar en una cueva para ser precisos , un erizo de vetas rojas miraba el paisaje tormentoso , estando recargado en una roca con runas en colores fluorescentes y cerrando los ojos por momentos ,hasta que por fin cedió a un largo sueño .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

y aya en la lejanía donde siempre era desértico , un portal se abría de nuevo arrojando desde varios metros de altura y sin piedad alguna un cuerpo cubierto en un alo de luz blanca , estrellándose contra una de las dunas de ese pedazo de desierto , levantando a varios metros de altura una hola de arena ,la misma que regresaba en forma de lluvia sobre aquel cuer de lo cual lo único que se podía distinguir era ,un trasero con un rabito puntiagudo apuntando el cielo .

se empezó a mover con desesperación , salieron parte de sus manos y en seguida hizo presión para que su cuerpo estuviera fuera de aquellas espantosas arenas y cuando porfin salio por completo de ese lugar su rostro acompañado de unas gafas naranjas con lentes obscuros , se dejó ver , mirando a todos lados buscando a alguien que le indicará en qué lugar se encontraba , así fue que a unos pasos delante de él encontró a un gato granjero con pelaje gris quien cargaba un costal de quien sabe que cosa .

¡ hey anciano !... gritó el recién llegado.

el campesino volteo y miro al chico irrespetuoso que lo llamo ...¿ dime que quieres muchacho ?... pregunto cortante el granjero.

¿ en que lugar me encuentro ? ... pregunto de nuevo el de las gafas .

¿ ya alucinas por el sol o que ? , te encuentras en el lado del desierto de bygone island , ahora ya no me molestes mocoso ... corto el gato granjero para continuar su camino pero antes él volvió a preguntar.

dígame ...¿ queda muy lejos de aquí el poblado sin nombre ?... hablo el de las gafas mientras tomaba sus lentes con una de sus manos y bajaba un poco los lentes hasta el inicio del puente de su nariz , viendo por arriba de estos al granjero mientras sonreia de lado mostrando un poco de sus puntiagudos dientes .

está a unas cuantos horas de camino asi alla , pero yo te recomiendo que tomes el camino largo , por que si decides a atravesar este desierto por donde te dije los gusanos come hombres te atacaran... sentenció el gato.

bien el riesgo me gusta , nos vemos anciano ... contesto al mismo tiempo que iniciaba una carrera por el lugar señalado dejando de tras de el un rastro de luz verde .

esque todos los erizos son veloces o que ... mencionó el anciano sorprendido por aquel chico loco de gafas naranjas.

* * *

te lo dije , te lo advertí y lo cumpliré les are la vida miserable a todos , empezando por ti sonic , voy tras tu cabeza , prepárate para la llegada del gran scourge ... grito el erizo verde mientras atravesaba de lado a lado a un gusano come hombres y reía a carcajada suelta mientras el resplandor de los aros de amy se hacia mas potente a siendo juego a su estela verde .

FIN.


End file.
